Hinata y las esferas del dragón
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Hinata se encuentra más de mil quinientos años en el futuro, la maquina en la que viajo fue destruida por un "accidente" y deberá permanecer en esta época hasta que Bulma la creadora de la maquina construya una nueva ¿que pasará mientras espera?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Corazón roto

La gran batalla al fin había terminado y todo parecía que iba a salir a pedir de boca, Naruto había conseguido traer a Sasuke de vuelta aunque inconsciente y sumamente herido y Konoha estaba orgullosa de su "héroe".

Se había celebrado una gran fiesta de bienvenida en honor al chico rubio por vencer a Madara y evitar una posible guerra ninja, pero para una ojiperla lo único que le importaba era lo que Naruto le había dicho esa noche.

"_Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento 7 mañana al medio día… tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar."_

Aquellas palabras rondaban la mente de la joven, no se habían dicho nada mas, todo el mundo quería hablar con Naruto y ella tampoco se sentía con el valor para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba realmente emocionada, sabía que si se encontraban solos solo podrían hablar de la declaración que ella le había hecho durante la batalla con Pain.

"_Al fin se cumplirá mi deseo… voy a estar junto a Naruto kun."_

Al día siguiente la ojiperla se arreglo un poco más de lo acostumbrado, estaba muy nerviosa por la cita que tendría, solo faltaba una hora para las doce y se moría de los nervios, se puso ropa nueva (igual a la vieja) y salió con veinte minutos de anticipación.

Cuando la Hyuga llego al lugar empezó a caminar por el bosque, pensaba encontrar un lindo lugar donde sentarse a esperar a su amado, aun faltaban quince minutos y no sabía si aquel rubio era impuntual, se sorprendió al encontrarlo sentado en piso arrimado a un árbol con la mirada perdida.

- Naturo kun… lle-llegaste temprano - pregunto muy nerviosa Hinata

- es que quería pensar un poco antes de hablar contigo - le respondió con una sonrisa un poco triste

"_No debo tartamudear, este día tiene que ser perfecto."_

- Hinata yo… - se notaba que el rubio estaba muy nervioso -quería decirte que eres una gran persona… una de las mejores que he conocido y te quiero mucho

Hinata no podía contener su dicha, al fin Naruto le confesaría que sentía lo mismo que ella y serian felices juntos

- Pero yo…. - tomó las manos de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos -yo aun amo a Sakura chan y siendo sincero nunca te vi como nada más que mi amiga

La ojiperla no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la acababan de despreciar… todo el amor que ella sentía nunca podría ser correspondido.

- entiendo… debí suponerlo desde un principio… soy muy poca cosa para alguien tan especial como tu

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y se alejo del ojiazul.

-no digas eso Hinata… tu eres muy valiosa

El rubio empezó a decir más elogios a la peliazul pero esta se echo a correr para no escucharlo más.

"_¿Por qué me miente? Si no me quiere porque no me deja sola, quiero llorar hasta que mi sufrimiento__disminuya pues se que no desaparecerá… me duele el pecho y veo todo borroso por las lagrimas."_

Corrió por el bosque hasta salir de Konoha, la verdad es que no estaba muy lejos a la frontera, Naruto la perseguía, quería explicarle que el problema era el no ella.

Hinata podía escuchar Naruto gritar su nombre… pero ella solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar, si… esa era la palabra, desaparecer… camino por el frondoso bosque buscando un lugar para esconderse y fue ahí cuando vio ese extraño objeto… tenia forma de huevo y estaba cubierto de musgo

"_Si me escondo dentro seguramente Naruto kun no me encontrara."_

Abrió la compuerta de ese extraño ¿aparato? No se sabía cómo llamarlo, se metió con mucha facilidad y cerro esa compuerta por dentro, el espacio adentro era muy pequeño pero se acomodo de tal forma que pudo rodear sus piernas con sus brazos y hundir su cabeza para llorar con libertad, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía aplasto uno de los botones de lo que se podría decir era un tablero de mandos, la maquina empezó a funcionar pero era tanto el llanto y la tristeza de Hinata que no se percato de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Por otra parte Naruto intentaba inútilmente encontrar a Hinata, después de una media hora de buscarla con los clones se dio cuenta que era más fácil si sentía su chakra con el modo sennin así que se concentro hasta lograrlo… pero nada, no lo podía sentir, eso era extraño no debería estar tan lejos.

-ya no escucho la voz de Naturo kun… seguramente se canso de buscarme - habló para sí misma la Hyuga

Salió de ese extraño aparato y se asusto al ver lo que la rodeaba… donde deberían haber árboles frondosos había un hermoso llano… no había arboles cerca, solo pequeñas plantas que teñían de verde el suelo.

_"Esto no es posible… el bosque no pudo desaparecer de la nada… ¿o fui yo la que se movió? Esto ni siquiera parece los alrededores de Konoha."_

Estaba confundida al no saber el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba… usó el Byakugan y nada… parecía como si estuviera en un amplio llano en medio de la nada… por lo que no escucho cuando alguien se le acercaba.

- Señorita ¿está bien?

En ese momento Hinata giro para mirar al hombre que le hablaba.

Un muchacho de su edad, o al menos eso parecía, de cabello lila y ojos entre verde y turquesa… su vestimenta era extraña, usaba una camiseta café con un saco caqui, bermudas beige y botas cafés, nada parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrada Hinata.

- Señorita… que hace en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización - el joven la miraba de pies a cabeza para él tampoco era normal ver a un mujer con ese color de ojos y esa extraña vestimenta

_"Sus ojos parecen perlas… es my bonita"_

Hinata se dio cuenta que ese hombre la podría ayudar a orientarse.

- Yo me perdí - ella misma se sorprendió al oírse, no había tartamudeado en absoluto y eso que se encontraba frente a un desconocido

_"Ese hombre me inspira confianza, y no tiene bandana… no es un ninja"_

- no se preocupe si quiere la llevo a su casa - le dijo muy nervioso el muchacho - mi nombre es Trunks, es un placer conocerla - e hizo una reverencia muy formal

- El gusto es mío… mi nombre es Hinata… Hyuga Hinata… y no necesito que me lleve, con que me indique hacia donde esta Konoha le estaré más que agradecida

- ¿konoha? Mmm…. No lo he escuchado… es que la verdad no soy de aquí solo vine a ver esto - le señalo la maquina en que ella se había metido

- ¡es suya! - preguntó nerviosa la ojiperla

- es de mi madre - respondió Trunks mientras se acercaba a la maquina - pensé que se había extraviado

- entonces le pido disculpas - mencionó Hinata haciendo que Trunks se detuviera y la mirara - yo estuve hace un momento dentro de eso

- ¿usted?

Hinata asintió.

_"¿Será posible? Creí que la maquina no tendría combustible para regresar… esta chica habrá viajado en el tiempo… mamá tiene que saber esto"_

- Hinata sama este es un lugar muy alejado de todo, la puedo llevar a mi casa seguramente mi madre sabrá donde está ubicada Konoha y para mañana estará allí

La Hyuga dudo en aceptar la ayuda de ese chico… pero se lo veía tan sincero… además, que mas da a donde vaya, no quería regresar tan rápido a Konoha y tener que enfrentarse a Naruto.

- está bien Trunks san… pero solo llámeme Hinata, no me gusta el sama

Trunks sonrió, le pidió que también le quitara el formalismo y que le dijera solo por el nombre; se dispuso a convertir en capsula la máquina del tiempo… Hinata se sorprendió tanto al ver convertido en nada la maquina que seguramente la había llevado tan lejos que Trunks tuvo que explicarle con mucho cuidado el funcionamiento que habían diseñado su abuelo y su madre, aunque no explico que tomo la idea de la máquina de Mirai Trunks cuando los busco hace ya muchos años, por lo que cuando el saco la capsula del vehículo con el que la llevaría ella ya no se asusto como al principio.

Se subió a ese pequeño vehículo y Trunks arrancó, era demasiado rápido por lo que Hinata empezó a sospechar que era lo que había pasado y porque se encontraba en ese lugar.

El viaje duro una hora en la que ninguno de los dos hablo… Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a socializar fácilmente y Trunks tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera decir, primero debía averiguar de qué año era pero no se lo podía preguntar directamente sin asustarla.

Aun así el silencio no era incomodo, Hinata se alegro al ver casas… pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa ciudad era completamente diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes… podía ver autos volando y personas con ropas extrañas, niños jugando en parques y un ruido incesante de todas direcciones.

El auto se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión… una casa con el símbolo de Capsule Corp. Con un enorme jardín y arboles atrás tan grandes que desde la entrada se podían distinguir.

- llegamos - dijo Trunks mientras bajaba del auto y le daba la mano a Hinata para que bajara también

Entraron a la casa, caminaron por los grandes pasillos hasta llegar al laboratorio de la mamá de Trunks.

- mamá llegue – anunció mientras entraba en ese laboratorio con Hinata detrás

Hinata pudo ver a la madre de Trunks, una mujer muy guapa de cabello verde y ojos celestes, llevaba el cabello recogido y una ropa muy elegante cubierta parcialmente por una bata blanca, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y unas finas líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca la hacían más tierna.

- tardaste mucho Trunks - contestó la señora mientras se percato de la presencia de la ojiperla - veo que has traído a una amiga, mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma - le extendió la mano con mucha amabilidad

- el gusto es mía señora, soy Hyuga Hinata

- Mamá… ella estuvo dentro de la maquina y ahora está perdida

Ante estas palabras por parte de Trunks, Bulma entendió que esa joven de vestimenta extraña bien podría ser de otro siglo.

- Pero que descortesía la mía… vamos a tomar té en la sala - dijo mientras se quitaba la bata y guiaba a los jóvenes hacia una de las salas de la casa

Una vez allí, con el té y los bocadillos servidos, Bulma empezó a preguntarle a Hinata sobre su hogar.

- ¿dime Hinata como se llama la ciudad de dónde vienes?

- soy de una aldea llamada Konoha del país del fuego

- así que… el país del fuego - saco una palm y tecleo país del fuego sorprendiéndose de la respuesta - ¡eres una ninja! - gritó admirada

- ¿Qué? - preguntó muy sorprendido Trunks

- Si… ¿ya sabe que tan lejos está Konoha?

- Como decírtelo… - dijo Bulma con cara de preocupación - según mis datos… esta como a mil quinientos años en el pasado

- ¿nani? - Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso era absurdo

- Lo que pasa Hinata, es que en lo que te subiste era una máquina del tiempo - le explico Trunks al ver la palidez de la joven

_"Significa que todo lo que conocí… todas las personas con las que me relacione murieron hace mas de mil años… Naruto…"_

- no te preocupes - le dijo Bulma sacándola de sus pensamientos - ya verás que en menos de dos días podrás regresar a tu hogar… solo tengo que recargar la maquina…. Mientras tanto te puedes quedar aquí

- no quiero molestar…

- no es ninguna molestia, en esta casa sobran las habitaciones… y ya me estaba haciendo falta el tener huéspedes

- quédate por favor - pidió Trunks con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro ― así podrás saber cuando la maquina este lista

Hinata aceptó, como podía negarse ante tanta amabilidad… se dio cuenta que este donde este y fuere el tiempo que fuere siempre se podría encontrar a personas de buen corazón… y se alegro que las encontrara tan fácil.

― ahora solo tienes que conocer a mi esposo y a mi hija que volverán para la cena

Espero que disfruten el leerlo como yo disfrute el escribirlo…

Y gracias de antemano por el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto

Akai yume….


	2. Conociendo a Vegeta

Capitulo 2

Conociendo a Vegeta

Hinata Pov.

_"Esto es tan extraño… hace pocas horas estaba en Konoha y ahora estoy no sé cuantos años en el futuro, en una casa desconocida… soy una kunoichi y debo ser fuerte, pero… ¿cómo ser fuerte cuando sabes que todo lo que conoces ya no existe?"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- Hinata… ya puede bajar a la cena – se escuchó la voz de Trunks del otro lado de la puerta

- Enseguida bajo – respondió esta, no recordaba que no había comido nada en todo el día hasta que escuchó a Trunks, ahora su estomago reclamaba alimento

Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia el comedor…. Estaba agradecida de que Trunks se lo señalara cuando le hizo el recorrido a la casa, sería vergonzoso perderse y no sería nada difícil por el inmenso tamaño de la casa.

Cuando llegó a la mesa se pudo dar cuenta que había un hombre y una muchacha que no conocía pero de la que Bulma le había hablado, era el padre y la hermana de Trunks.

- Hinata san siéntate y déjame presentarte – le indicó Bulma que estaba sentada junto a su marido, Trunks se encontraba al lado de su madre, mientras la joven que era muy parecida a su madre (yo diría igualita) estaba sentada del otro lado de su padre

Hinata caminó muy nerviosa y se paró junto a la mesa… pudo ver la mirada de curiosidad de la chica y la de desaprobación del jefe de familia, cosa que solo logro ponerla más nerviosa.

- El es Vegeta mi esposo… y ella es mi hija Bra – dijo Bulma tratando de hacer la situación más cómoda a Hinata, por alguna razón se había encariñado con esa niña de ojos perlados desde que la vio por primera vez y sabia que Vegeta no era muy fácil de conocer

- Es un placer conocerlos Vegeta sama, Bra san… mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata – hizo una reverencia y sonrió tímidamente

- Mucho gusto Hinata san, estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas – le contestó Bra

- Hmph – respondió Vegeta, no se lo veía contento pero cambio su actitud en cuanto sintió la mirada asesina de Bulma – mucho gusto – murmuro entre dientes mirando a Bulma… aunque no lo quería admitir él, "el príncipe de los sayajin" le tenía un poco de miedo a su esposa, una simple humana

Después de la presentación Hinata se sentó y empezaron a comer… estaba acostumbrada a ver a Naruto comer grandes cantidades de ramen, y a Chouji ingerir comida casi todo el día…. Pero nunca había visto nada parecido a lo que tenía en frente…. Vegeta comía de una manera muy exagerada cantidades enormes de comida, su velocidad era increíble, Trunks también comía bastante pero con más moderación a la hora de llenarse la boca y Bra a pesar de comer delicadamente, a cada rato llenaba su tazón de arroz… la única que comía igual de poco que Hinata era Bulma que al parecer estaba acostumbrada a él "comer" de su familia pues no mostraba asombro alguno, en pocos minutos esa enorme mesa que estaba llena de comida de todo tipo se encontraba vacía, solo con platos vacios y restos de ciertos alimentos.

Decidieron ir a la sala para conversar un poco y conocer a la nueva invitada.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Hinata san? – le pregunto Bra

- Diecisiete y medio – contestó nerviosa

- eres de la edad de mi hermano, aunque acaba de cumplir los dieciocho hace pocos meses – índico Bra con un tono un poco sugestivo mientras miraba a Trunks con una sonrisa picara – ¡te sonrojaste hermano! – Grito divertido – a Trunks le gusta Hinata

La ojiperla al escuchar eso se puso roja de la vergüenza, Trunks trataba de callar a Bra a la que parecía disfrutar con el sonrojo de su hermano, Bulma que estaba sentada junto a Vegeta sonreía ante la situación

_"hace tanto que no convivíamos así los cuatro… esta joven es muy especial si logra esto en tan poco tiempo"_

- ¡Basta! – dijo Vegeta alzando un poco la voz

Ambos hermanos se calmaron, aunque se notaba que Bra estaba un poco molesta por ser interrumpida

- Bulma me dijo que eres del pasado… pero no sabemos nada más de tu vida

- ¡Vegeta! – reprendió Bulma

- ¿Ahora qué? – le respondió el

- Tiene razón – interrumpió Hinata que casi no había hablado – yo vengo de una aldea llamada Konoha del país del fuego, y soy la heredera de mi clan, uno de los clanes más famosos y respetados de las cinco naciones ninja

- Una ninja de verdad – dijo Bra admirada – debe ser increíble eso de ser ninja

- si… es muy bueno – contestó la ojiperla

Después de eso siguieron conversando, Hinata contó algunas cosas sobre como es la vida en la aldea y sobre la vida de un ninja… conversaron hasta tarde, aunque Vegeta no volvió a hablar en toda la noche… se despidieron y cada uno se retiro a su habitación, Bulma le dijo a Hinata antes de despedirse que mañana revisaría la máquina para ver si no tiene algún desperfecto además de la falta de combustible.

.

.

.

Hinata se levanto muy temprano, se vistió y salió de la casa… todos eran muy amables pero no podía pasar todo el día sin hacer nada, así que decidió salir al patio trasero a entrenar.

_"este lugar es inmenso"_

Camino lo suficiente para no ser visible desde la casa, se quito el abrigo y se dispuso a entrenar sus movimientos, estaba tan concentrada que no sintió que la estaban observando.

- Parece que sabes pelear – dijo una voz detrás de ella

La ojiperla giro inmediatamente, viendo a la persona que le hablaba.

- Vegeta sama…. ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto asombrada la peliazul

- Yo vivo aquí…. – respondió algo altanero Vegeta

- Yo…. Yo no me refería a eso – dijo muy avergonzada Hinata

- No importa… sentí un ki desconocido y vine a ver de qué se trataba, solo eras tu

- ¿ki?... – menciono muy confundida la Hyuga

- Si… ¿Qué acaso en tus tiempos no tenían un nombre para el poder… la energía que usan para pelear?

- Hai…. Pero nosotros le llamamos chakra – explico la ojiperla un poco más calmada - ¿usted lo puede sentir?

- Yo soy el príncipe de una raza guerrera, el sentir el ki es algo básico… hasta tú podrías hacerlo

- ¡Yo! – dijo admirada Hinata, eso no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer en la aldea, Naruto podía pero cuando estaba en modo sennin

- Si, hare que te enseñen… si me ganas en un combate

Esa era una propuesta interesante para Hinata… si le enseñaban a sentir el chakra sería de gran utilidad para rastrear y buscar personas, pero, ¿sería justo pelear contra ese hombre?... después de todo dijo que venía de una raza guerrera.

- Vegeta sama…. ¿Qué tan fuerte es? –pregunto tímida la Hyuga

- Puedo destruir este planeta con una sola mano si lo deseara – contestó con una sonrisa arrogante típica de el

_"está hablando en serio…. La gente del futuro es realmente poderosa"_

- Ya te lo dije…. Pelea con todo lo que tengas, me hace falta un buen entrenamiento…

Hinata aceptó y se puso en la posición de combate tradicional de su familia, mientras el sajajin solo se paro firme con los brazos demasiado relajados para empezar una pelea, la batalla comenzó, parecía que Vegeta quería probar las fuerzas de Hinata, esta al ver la agilidad con las que el esquivaba los golpes activo el byakugan.

Vegeta esquivaba los golpes consuma facilidad, de vez en cuando aceptaba que la joven le acertara, para medir su fuerza, pero sus golpes no producían ningún dolor…. Era como si apenas lo tocara.

- Pensé que un ninja tendría mejores golpes – mencionó Vegeta algo decepcionado

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"el señor Vegeta es muy rápido, he podido bloquear varios de sus puntos de chakra pero aun así sigue sin notarlos…. Espero que no tenga que llegar muy lejos._

_Me dió un fuerte golpe en el estomago…. Casi me deja sin aire, pero pude esquivarlo lo suficiente para no caer, hablaba en serio cuando dijo lo fuerte que era… con la cantidad de puntos de chakra que he bloqueado con mi juuken en sus brazos no debería haberme dolido ese golpe…. _

_Aunque siendo sincera, el me ha dejado que lo ataque, es demasiado rápido"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

La pelea ya llevaba algunos minutos, más de quince para ser precisos…. Y Vegeta estaba como si nada, estaba tan acostumbrado a los entrenamientos que ni siquiera sudaba, mientras la Hyuga ya estaba en las ultimas… empapada de sudor, su respiración era más agitada, ya casi no le quedaba chakra para mantener el byakugan.

- Eres rápida para ser una humana…. Aunque con esos golpes no podrás derrotar a nadie – mencionó Vegeta mientras esquivaba los golpes que inútilmente intentaba dar la ojiperla

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"es muy rápido, voy a perder…. Creo que desde el principio sabia que nunca le podría ganar…._

_Escucho una voz, alguien se acerca…. _

_Es Trunks, puedo verlo…. _

_Esta corriendo hacia nosotros, es mi oportunidad…. Vegeta sama se distrajo, debo usar lo último que me queda de chakra para darle el golpe final…. Si fallo estoy perdida…._

- ¡Papá…. Que haces! –_gritó Trunks al darse cuenta de la pelea que estábamos teniendo_

_Es mi oportunidad, su guardia esta baja ante las palabras de su hijo…. Espero que funcione…. Me lanzo con todo hacia su pecho, ¡lo logre!... puedo ver como se sorprende con mi golpe y el impulso lo lanza un poco hacia atrás… al principio pareció no notar los efectos de mi golpe… temí que ni ese ataque tan directo lo afectara… ¿acaso no es humano?, pero al poco tiempo empezó a dolerle el pecho, lo pude ver en su cara._

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Trunks no vio el principio de la pelea, aunque se imaginaba que su padre la había iniciado.

_"que le habrá prometido mi papá a Hinata para que aceptara entrenar con el"_

Hinata deshizo el byakugan, ya no le quedaba chakra para mantenerlo… pudo ver como Vegeta la miraba muy sorprendido, Trunks no sabía si ayudar a su padre al que se le notaba que le estaba costando respirar, o a Hinata que parecía que en cualquier momento caería al piso del cansancio.

_"¿Qué demonios fue eso?... ¿Cómo pudo esta niña debilitarme tanto con un solo golpe?"_

- ¡Que fue lo que hiciste….! – le dijo Vegeta con algo de dificultad

- Gomen ne Vegeta sama…. Enseguida desbloqueo sus puntos de chakra – contestó Hinata mientras se acercaba a el

- No me contestaste…. ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? – inquirió Vegeta algo enojado

- Cálmate papá – sugirió Trunks, aunque el también quería saber como una chica de apariencia tan frágil pudo dejar en ese estado al gran Vegeta

- Es algo hereditario… - empezó diciendo la ojiperla mientras activaba nuevamente el byakugan – es una técnica de línea sucesoria – con movimientos rápidos empezó a desbloquear todos los puntos que hasta hace poco intentaba bloquear – se llama byakugan, que es lo que estoy usando ahora con usted, me permite ver los canales de chakra, quiero decir ki, lo que me permite bloquearlos con mis manos….

- ¡Puedes bloquear el paso del Ki por el cuerpo! – preguntó sorprendido Trunks

- Hai…. Si el oponente no puede usar óptimamente su Ki, como lo llaman ustedes, está en una terrible desventaja… debo admitir que Vegeta sama es extremadamente fuerte, cualquier persona normal hubiera caído con la mitad de golpes que le di

Hinata terminó de desbloquear los puntos de chakra de Vegeta…. Que no había hablado desde que ella empezó a explicar sobre su juuken, se dispuso a retirarse.

- Me venciste… no sabía que podías hacer eso, pero uno nunca sabe con lo que puede salir su oponente

- Vegeta sama…. Yo… no fue mi intención – trató de excusarse la ojiperla

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas…. Nos vemos después, descansa que te hará falta – su tono era serio, le dio la espalda a Trunks y Hinata y se retiro rumbo a la casa

- No muchos pueden decir que han podido vencer a mi padre… me sorprende lo bien que tomo esta derrota – le dijo Trunks a Hinata mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la casa – tengo la impresión que hasta que regreses a tu tiempo vas a ser su compañera de entrenamiento….

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"aprender a sentir el ki y entrenar con personas tan fuertes es una gran ventaja…. Pero aun siento que hay mucho mas detrás de Vegeta sama de lo que me puedo imaginar._

_Me pregunto si tendré el suficiente tiempo aquí para conocerlo… después de todo mañana me regresare a Konoha"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que mi narración de batallas es un asco, pero prometo que las próximas serán más detalladas

En fin que les pareció este segundo capítulo, Vegeta es quizás una de las partes más importantes de este fic y en el siguiente capítulo sabrán porque

Trunks y Hinata se hicieron amigos de inmediato y al parecer la Hyuga es del agrado de todos los miembros de esa familia

**Reesa Uchiha** no me demore tanto, la verdad es que hacer batallas es nuevo para mí, así que espero y te haya gustado

**Lain **yo también creí que a Trunks le faltaba una chica especial, pero en la serie no había nadie para él, así que me traje a mi protagonista para acá, a ver como se acopla

**layill **me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te agrade como va evolucionando la historia

**toaneo07** en verdad, es algo diferente a los crossover de estas dos historias, no hay tanta pelea, pero si tendrá enemigos


	3. Estadia no tan temporal

Disculpen la demora, suelo olvidar que fic debo actualizar y en que pagina, ahora lo anote en una libreta para no olvidarlo (espero y funcione), eso de tener cuatro al mismo tiempo es un poco loco, y aunque algunos ya están terminados, otros como este que está en etapa de edición suelen pasarme por alto

Aquí el capitulo tres, no pude alejar a Hinata tan pronto de ese bello mundo lleno de poderes y sajajines, así que espero que les guste el giro que toma la historia

Capitulo 3

Estadía no tan temporal

Hinata y Trunks volvieron a la casa, desayunaron algo y luego Hinata se fue a dar un baño.

_"Vegeta sama dijo que debo descansar…. ¿será tan duro el entrenamiento para sentir el chakra?... esta ropa está demasiado sucia, que me pongo hasta que la lave y la seque"_

Se escuchó un ligero golpe proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, Hinata se sobresaltó, no sabía si abrir la puerta o no, no era su casa así que no podía negarse a abrir, pero estaba solo con una toalla en su cuerpo y no le parecía apropiado

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la ojiperla acercándose a la puerta

- Hinata soy yo, Bulma…. Traje ropa – respondió una voz al otro lado de la habitación

Hinata abrió inmediatamente la puerta e hizo pasar a Bulma que traía unas cajas de cartón en sus manos

- Bulma sama…. ¿Cómo sabia que necesitaba ropa? – preguntó la ojiperla ayudándole con las cajas

- Vegeta me conto que había tenido un pequeño entrenamiento contigo…. Así que me imagine que no tendrías que ponerte – le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de complicidad – tendrás que disculparlo, pero no ha tenido con quien entrenar desde que Trunks decidió ayudarme en la compañía, espero que no haya sido muy brusco contigo

- Para nada…. Estoy segura que me dejo golpearlo a propósito – respondió rápidamente Hinata, no quería que malinterpretaran a Vegeta

- ¿A propósito?... seguramente quería medir tu fuerza, Goku suele hacer lo mismo – decía la mujer mientras sacaba ropa de las cajas – creo que esta es tu talla – mostrándole un lindo vestido

- creo que sería más conveniente que usara pantalón…. Para el entrenamiento – explicó la ojiperla mientras miraba toda la ropa que le había llevado Bulma – ¿Quién es Goku?

-Es verdad, tú no lo conoces…. Goku es…. no sé como describírtelo – decía pensativa Bulma con un dedo en su sien tratando de encontrar la palabra exacta – es una persona maravillosa… aunque la mayoría del tiempo se comporte como un niño

_"se nota que le tiene mucho cariño"_

- Bueno, te dejo descansar, y vestirte – dijo algo divertida Bulma al ver por primera vez el aspecto de Hinata – tengo que ir a revisar la máquina del tiempo

La ojiperla se sonrojo, se había olvidado que estaba casi desnuda…. No hizo más que asentir.

- Entonces no vemos luego

- Muchas gracias por todo – dijo la ojiperla haciendo una reverencia

- De nada…. Ahora descansa – ordeno Bulma mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

Hinata observo la ropa que le había dejado Bulma, había de todo un poco, se decidió por una licra negra y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, aun era temprano pero decidió dormir un poco mas…. Después de todo le habían dicho que descanse.

.

.

.

Por más que lo intento, la ojiperla no pudo dormir más de veinte minutos…. Pero permaneció recostada descansando más de media hora, decidió salir, no sabía bien quien ni cuando le enseñaría a sentir el ki, recordaba bien como Vegeta le había dicho que haría que le enseñaran, eso no garantizaba que sería él quien le mostrara.

Salió de su habitación y camino hacia la sala principal de la casa… se sorprendió ver sentado en el mueble a Trunks, en su rostro se veía incomodidad, que se hizo más evidente cuando se percató de la presencia de Hinata.

- Pensé que descansarías mas… - dijo Trunks algo sorprendido por ver a la ojiperla recuperada tan rápidamente

- Estoy bien…. Estoy acostumbrada a entrenar a diario – respondió esta mientras se sentaba junto a Trunks - ¿ocurre algo malo?

- Bueno, yo…. No ocurre nada malo – contesto algo nervioso el ojiceleste – solo que mi padre ya me conto lo que te prometió a cambio de que pelearas con el

- Sí… pero si eso causa algún problema prefiero que se olvide esa promesa –le respondió sinceramente la Hyuga

- No es eso…. – añadió Trunks girando la cara para que Hinata no notara el leve rubor que estaba tomando sus mejillas – es solo que mi padre me pidió que sea el que te enseñe a sentir el ki

- ¡Tú! - Trunks asintió – y cuando empezamos – preguntó la ojiperla aun impresionada

- Ahora mismo…. Seguramente mañana regresaras a tu tiempo – contestó algo triste Trunks – vámonos, que tenemos que caminar algo para encontrar un lugar apropiado para el entrenamiento

.

.

.

Vegeta estaba descansando un momento sobre el techo de la casa, cuando vio salir a Trunks con Hinata…. Pudo ver el nerviosismo de su hijo y la timidez de esa chica

_"una técnica especial que solo se obtiene por herencia…. Debo averiguar mas sobre ese tal byakugan"_

Se paró y pudo ver a su mujer revisando la máquina del tiempo en la que había viajado la Hyuga, una idea se le vino a la mente, y el realizarla no le llevaría ningún esfuerzo.

Se bajó del techo, camino hasta estar a unos metros de Bulma y se puso a entrenar.

- ¿Qué estas tramando Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma sin siquiera voltear a verlo

- Nada mujer…. Estas imaginando cosas, solo estoy entrenando – le respondió el sajajin fingiendo indiferencia ante las palabras de Bulma

- No soy tonta…. He vivido suficientes años contigo como para saber cuándo tramas algo – anoto algunos datos en su libreta – parece que la maquina no se ha dañado, solo le falta un ajuste – hablo para sí misma, luego camino hacia dentro de la casa a ver un desarmador

Vegeta vió su oportunidad, le había molestado el comentario de Bulma…. Pero tendría tiempo después para pensar en eso, cuando vio que su mujer estaba dentro de la casa lanzo un rayo directamente a la maquina destruyéndola al instante.

Ante el ruido de aquella explosión Bulma regreso rápidamente, encontrándose con los restos de la maquina.

- ¡Qué demonios pasó! – gritó Bulma al ver ese desastre

- Lo siento…. Fue un pequeño accidente - le dijo Vegeta hipócritamente – me voy a dar un baño – entró a la casa dejando a Bulma mas confundida

- Que estarás planeando Vegeta… - hablo para sí misma la mujer mientras recogía algunas piezas que se podían salvar de aquella maquina

.

.

.

En un lugar un poco alejado se encontraban Hinata y Trunks a punto de empezar con la clase, si es que se le podía llamar así…

- Sentir el ki es algo sencillo, veras que cuando te des cuenta ya vas a poder… - empezó diciendo –vamos a empezar con algo sencillo, cierra los ojos y relájate… que tu cuerpo no haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico, avísame cuando sientas que no estás liberando energía en absoluto

Hinata se esmeró en seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Trunks… se relajó completamente y después de unos minutos en realidad sintió que no liberaba ningún tipo de energía…. Era como si estuviera dormida

- Creo que ya – le dijo a Trunks

- Muy bien – respondió este – acabas de aprender a ocultar tu ki… lo hiciste muy rápido, no puedo sentir de tu ki desde hace un minuto

Ante estas palabras la ojiperla se puso muy contenta.

- Ahora haremos otra cosa – menciono Trunks mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se acercaba a la ojiperla – te voy a vendar los ojos y voy a moverme en distintas direcciones, cada vez que me coloque en algún lugar voy a liberar gran cantidad de ki, tú tienes que concentrarte y señalar el lugar donde sientes que procede el ki ¿entendiste?

- Si, Trunks san – respondió la peliazul

- Solo llámame Trunks por favor – pidió amablemente mientras le vendaba los ojos a la Hyuga

- Está bien… Trunks… - contesto Hinata algo nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca de ella

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"Era extraño estar con los ojos vendados, aunque sirvió para que todos mis demás sentidos se potenciaran, esperaba escuchar el movimiento de Trunks, pero no podía escuchar sus pisadas…. De repente sentí una fuerza enorme unos metros hacia mi derecha, era impresionante, incluso el viento se__movía con mayor rapidez… ¿acaso eso era el ki?_

_Señale hacia donde sentía esa fuerza._

- Muy bien… -_me respondió Trunks desde donde sentía la fuerza_–eso es básicamente lo que debes sentir, mientras lo vayas dominando me voy a alejar y a disminuir la cantidad de ki que expulso, avísame si no logras sentirlo

_Le dije que estaba bien, después de varios intentos ya no me sentía insegura por estar parada en medio de un llano con los ojos vendados, trataba de memorizar la sensación que experimento al sentir el ki, y aunque es difícil saber el punto especifico Trunks me dice que lo estoy haciendo muy bien._

_Cada vez lo siento más lejos y más débil, es difícil sentir el ki a ese nivel, no me explico cómo no puedo escuchar ningún movimiento de el al desplazare… por la velocidad con la que cambia de posición debe correr y ese simple movimiento lo hubiera detectado, Trunks es más fuerte de lo que quiere admitir…. Sin duda es descendiente de una raza guerrera como lo dijo Vegeta sama esta mañana"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy, puedes quitarte la venda – dijo Trunks acercándose a Hinata – no te falta mucho, lo podemos ver mañana antes de que te vayas, volvamos o Bra me va a matar por no dejar verte

- Es cierto, no he visto a Bra chan en todo el día…. – recalcó la Hyuga

- Estaba en clases, seguramente ya llego – menciono Trunks mientras empezaba la caminata de regreso junto a Hinata

.

.

.

Hinata y Trunks hablaron muy poco en el camino de vuelta, ambos eran muy poco comunicativos, pero aun así el silencio que compartían no era incomodo, cuando entraron en la casa encontraron a Bra acostada sobre el mueble grande hablando por celular.

- Te hablo después – dijo Bra a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono y colgó - ¿Cómo les fue en la cita? – pregunto mientras se sentaba esbozando una gran sonrisa

- No…. No tuvimos…. Una cita…. – respondió muy nerviosa Hinata, estaba toda sonrojada

- Mamá me dijo que salieron hace horas los dos solos… para mí eso es una cita – insistió pícaramente –al fin se te quito la timidez hermanito

- No es lo que tú piensas… yo… yo le estaba enseñando a sentir el ki…. – contesto igual de nervioso que Hinata

- Así que así le dicen ahora….

- ¡Basta ya Bra! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestes a tu hermano – interrumpió Bulma que entraba en ese momento – Hinata tengo que decirte algo importante – su tono se volvió muy serio

- Dígame Bulma sama… que sucede

- Lo que ocurrió fue – se detuvo un momento, no quería echar de cabeza a su esposo, después de todo había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera un accidente – que la maquina estaba más dañada de lo que creí y exploto hace unas horas por un cortocircuito

_"eso quiere decir que no voy a poder volver a mi tiempo"_

El rosto de la ojiperla reflejo sus dudas y temores.

- No te preocupes… voy a construir otra máquina, mucho mejor y más resistente – le dijo Bulma mostrándose lo más positiva posible - el único inconveniente es que tendrás que quedarte por tiempo indefinido, hasta que construya la nueva maquina

- ¿Sabe el año al que tengo que volver? – preguntó preocupada la Hyuga

- Si, por suerte anote eso en mi libreta antes de que ocurriera el incidente – le respondió Bulma tranquilizando a su invitada

- Ahora que te vas a quedar más tiempo podemos ir de compras mañana… esto va a ser increíble – exclamo Bra imaginando todo en su mente

- Esto no pudo salir mejor – dijo para sí mismo Vegeta arrimado a la pared escuchando la conversación de las tres personas que estaban en la sala

**Notas de Akai**

Hinata se quedara más tiempo en el futuro…. ¿Qué trama Vegeta con esto?

Conocerán porque Bra es la princesa sajajin en el próximo capítulo….

Los comen ^^

**toaneo07** se que la pelea estuvo corta, fue mi primera pelea, igual gracias por el comen, me alegra que te pareciera interesante

**layill **Vegeta nunca admitirá si alguien le cae bien, aun no admite que no odia a Goku, a mi también me encanta cuando se comporta así

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** pues mi idea encierra a Vegeta y mucho entrenamiento, veremos cómo salen las cosas y si al final el príncipe sajajin se convierte en sensei

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** gracias por el comen, me divertí leyéndolo… no puedo poner lo de Konoha aun porque es creado con la visión de Hinata, cuando ella vuelva se verá que ha pasado en Konoha mientras ella está ausente, si abra algo de Naruhina, pero falta para eso

**Lain **la historia no es tan larga, la verdad creo que 30 capítulos quizás 31 según mis planes, nunca he pasado más de eso en ninguno de mis fics, si pasara lo que me dijiste, era una sorpresa, la descubriste ^^


	4. Ida de compras con Bra

Me gusta la aceptación de este raro experimento en esta página

Aquí la conti ^^

Capitulo 4

Ida de compras con Bra

Hinata Pov.

_"es extraño lo que estoy sintiendo…. Creí que lo que más quería era regresar a mi tiempo, ver a mi familia y amigos, pero siendo sincera, me alegro el saber que me voy a quedar por mucho más tiempo…_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en Naruto kun, me duele mucho saber que nunca corresponderá a mi amor como lo esperaba, pero dentro de mi siempre supe que él quería a Sakura chan…_

_Al menos en este tiempo hay gente muy fuerte y estoy segura que aprenderé mucho"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, estaba cambiándose de ropa para acompañar a Bra al centro comercial, decidió ponerse uno de los vestidos que le dejo Bulma, se la veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido amarillo de mangas cortas y aquellas sandalias bajas.

Bajo y se encontró con una Bra muy arreglada, vestía un pantalón azul apretado y una blusa celeste de tiras.

- Te ves bien – elogió Bra a la ojiperla – aunque ese vestido es muy pasado de moda…. Vamos que Trunks nos está esperando

- ¿Trunks va a ir con nosotras? – le pregunto la Hyuga

- No, solo nos va a llevar… va a ser una tarde de chicas – respondió Bra mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal

En la calle esperaba Trunks con uno de los autos, las chicas se subieron y emprendieron la marcha, el centro comercial no estaba muy lejos…. Era lo más grande que había visto Hinata en su vida, un edificio con cerca de cuarenta pisos llenos de locales de venta de productos.

- ¿A qué hora las paso recogiendo? – mencionó Trunks mientras las chicas bajaban del auto

- No te preocupes hermanito, yo te llamo – respondió Bra mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y desaparecía entre la gente que también ingresaba en el mall.

.

.

.

Bra se sentía en su ambiente, estaba tan acostumbrada a visitar el centro comercial que en algunas tiendas las vendedoras ya la conocían, para Hinata todo era nuevo, los colores y las luces, la publicidad era algo tan nuevo que aun se asombraba al ver los plasmas por todos lados promocionando distintas cosas, habían escaleras eléctricas y ascensores por todos lados… Bra tuvo que explicarle a la ojiperla algunas cosas sobre ese lugar, pero al poco tiempo ya estaban tan concentradas en ver las vitrinas que parecían un par de amigas en su visita regular.

- Tenemos que comprarte ropa – dijo Bra mientras entraban a una tienda

- No es necesario…. Con la que me dio tu mamá es más que suficiente – respondió amablemente la Hyuga

- Esa ropa es viejísima… además ahora te quedaras más tiempo – miró a Hinata con la cara que le ponía a su padre para convencerlo de algo – vamos

- Pero no tengo dinero – se excusó la Hyuga

- Eso no es problema, mi madre es la dueña de capsule corp. Una de las empresas más grandes de toda la tierra, el dinero no es problema

- En que las puedo servir señoritas – dijo una vendedora que se acerco a las chicas

- Quiero ropa para mi amiga –le contestó Bra a la vendedora

- No puedo aceptar – dijo en voz baja la ojiperla

- Claro que puedes…. No me hagas rogarte

- Por aquí señoritas, tenemos ropa que le quedara perfecto a su amiga

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"Bra chan es realmente convincente, no me di cuenta en qué momento termine en los vestidores probándome ropa, la verdad es que se siente extraño estar en un mundo donde no tienes que pelear para sobrevivir, se siente bien saber que no hay peligro cerca."_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- ¿Segura que esto me queda bien? – preguntó Hinata mientras salía del vestidor con un vestido corto de un color champagne

- Te queda precioso…. Tienes muy bonito cuerpo – contestó Bra mientras sonreía – además estoy segura que dejaras con la boca abierta a más de uno

- No digas esas cosas – dijo muy sonrojada Hinata – yo quisiera ropa un poco mas practica…. Para entrenar

- Suenas como mi papá…. Pero ya que quieres ropa para entrenar yo sé donde esta lo que tú necesitas – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en su mente

Pagaron el vestido y los zapatos y se retiraron de ese local, Bra llevo a Hinata a uno de los locales de ropa deportiva más grande del centro comercial.

_"estoy segura que a mi hermano le gusta Hinata… de mi depende que estos dos terminen en algo"_

Hinata se probó ropa deportiva de todo tipo, comprobando que en estos tiempos la comodidad no precede a la vanidad, más bien van a la par, pero Bra no le dejaba escoger calentadores ni buzos, y como no tenía dinero ni argumentos para comprarse esa ropa termino llevándose unos shorts azules y unas blusas negras y moradas, Bra también llevo algo de ropa para el gimnasio…. Los zapatos y los demás accesorios también se llevaron su tiempo en ser vistos y comprados… cuando ya habían terminado, después de unos descansos para comer obviamente, llamaron a Trunks para que las viniera a recoger.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial con mas bolsas de las que podían cargar ya era de noche, se suponía que Trunks las esperaría en la entrada principal, pero era hora pico y ambas sospecharon que tendrían que esperarlo un poco.

De repente un hombre las empujo desde atrás y sujeto a Bra por el cuello con un cuchillo, mientras otro le arrebata las bolsas a Hinata, la ojiperla quedo impactada ante el acto, tenía la guardia tan baja que no se había percatado de la presencia de esos hombres hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"Me asustó mucho esta situación, ver a esos hombres armados, pero rápidamente tome conciencia de la situación y me acerque al que tenía sujeta a Bra chan, le di un fuerte golpe y lo desarmé antes de que lo notara, cuando la soltó me acerque a ella y la sujete, estaba asustada…. El otro hombre ayudó a incorporarse a su amigo y se fueron corriendo con nuestras compras, no intente detenerlos, lo importante no eran las compras sino Bra…_

_Vi a esos ladrones correr un par de metros, pero no avanzaron mas pues fueron detenidos por Trunks, al principio me asuste por él, es tan dulce y amable que no creí que supiera pelear, pero note algo en su mirada, estaba molesto con esos hombres, seguramente vio lo que nos había pasado. _

_Los golpes fueron suaves y sin esfuerzo, pero aun así esos hombres quedaron inconscientes rápidamente, tomo las bolsas de compras y se acerco a nosotras._

- Se encuentran bien –_nos dijo con una sonrisa_

- Si hermanito, gracias –_le respondió Bra mientras retomaba su jovial carácter_

- Muchas gracias Trunks –_le dije tímidamente, no sabía porque pero ahora no podía mantener mi mirada en la suya_- ¿y qué va a pasar con esos hombres?

- La policía sabrá que hacer… volvamos a casa –_fue lo único que respondió, mientras lo seguíamos al auto._

_Trunks es un hombre diferente, además de ser cortes, sabe pelear… no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón latió mas fuerte cuando me brindo esa cálida sonrisa"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de Akai**

**toaneo07** gracias por la opinión

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** has adivinado algunas cosas de las que Hinata se dara cuenta con el tiempo, incluido la falta de ruido de Trunks… yo he fantaseado con vegeta de suegro, es que lo amo

**layill** es mi favorito también, puede ser un encanto hasta cuando es malo, y bulma aunque se enoje conoce a su esposo y en el fondo le gusta trabajar jajajjaa

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** gracias por el súper comentario que me dejaste ^^

Vegeta es lo máximo, su plan se descubrirá pronto, Bulma lo conoce demasiado bien… también ves raruto? XD a mi me encanta, ser fan de jesulink desde q lo conoci hace años, gracias a su foro, aun cuando no era pagina

Gracias por el apoyo en mis historias, te he visto por allí

**Lain** conocera a muchos personajes de dragon ball… es mi plan desde el principio

.

.

.

El siguiente vendrá con más sorpresas, se debelara un poco más del plan de Vegeta y Hinata sabrá la verdad sobre los guerreros Z….

Akai yume


	5. ¿Bukuju?

¿Quien dice que un ninja no puede volar?

Esto va para todos mi lindos amigos que me están apoyando en este proyecto y tienen paciencia

Capitulo 5

¿Bukuju?

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y Hinata estaba parada en el lugar que le había dicho Vegeta, quedaba a veinte minutos de la casa si se camina de prisa… aun sentía raro eso de ser la compañera de entrenamiento de un luchador de artes marciales, sobre todo ahora que estaba usando la ropa que le había comprado Bra, en verdad esa ropa era muy cómoda, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ropa tan pequeña.

Como una chispa sintió el ki de alguien y se alejó esquivando el golpe, cuando se volteó se pudo dar cuenta que esa persona era Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta sama Por qué me ataca de sorpresa!–dijo la ojiperla sintiendo como el ki de este se disminuía, se dio cuenta que el ki de Vegeta era diferente al de Trunks, este era más denso, se sentía más peligroso e intimidante

- No siempre el oponente te va a avisar cuando va a atacar…. Por lo que veo Trunks te enseño bien a sentir el ki

La ojiperla se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre de Trunks, por alguna razón no podía sacárselo de la mente desde anoche.

- Aun falta un poco… me dijo que terminaríamos hoy… - contestó muy nerviosa la ojiperla mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- entonces empecemos – ordenó Vegeta y se colocó en guardia

La Hyuga se coloco en la pose de pelea característica de su familia… no esperaba que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como ayer… pero tampoco se espero que fueran tan difíciles.

- Byakugan – dijo antes de empezar la pelea… Vegeta miraba con suma atención los ojos de la ojiperla, ataco suavemente aunque más rápido que la vez anterior

Se notaba que el sentir el ki le ayudaba de sobremanera en la batalla a la Hyuga, el byakugan le proporcionaba la habilidad de ver los movimientos de su oponente, pero su nueva enseñanza le permitía saber la intensidad de los ataques…. Después de cinco minutos de batalla Hinata tenía una idea de que hacer para poder acercarse a Vegeta y darle un buen golpe

La ojiperla fingió fallar en un golpe, en lo que el sajajin no desaprovecho la oportunidad de darle un codazo en el abdomen, pero se sorprendió al ver como su oponente era ahora un tronco de árbol.

- ¿Y esto? – pregunto Vegeta al aire… por alguna razón no sentía el ki de Hinata

- Se llama reemplazo Vegeta sama…. Dijo que lo atacara con lo que tenga – contestó apareciendo de la nada la ojiperla y dándole un golpe en el plexo braquial derecho (nervios que pasan por el cuello y permiten el movimiento a todo el brazo) bloqueando los canales de chakra principales de esta zona – me di cuenta que solo con taijutsu no lo puedo vencer, así que usare todo mi conocimiento ninja

- ¡pensé que estabas haciendo eso desde un principio! – Vegeta movió su brazo, pero se percató que no podría pelear con el…. Era una chica más inteligente de lo que aparentaba – tenemos tanta diferencia de ki que la única forma que tengamos una pelea decente es que uses hasta el último truco que tengas

-Hai Vegeta sama – asintió Hinata mientras se volvía a esconder en los árboles circundantes

- Prefieres el bosque…. Para mí no hay diferencia alguna, aunque debo admitir que sabes ocultar muy bien tu ki – grito Vegeta mientras entraba en la espesura de ese pequeño bosque

El pelinegro sentía como la pequeña Hyuga se movía entre los arboles con mucha rapidez

_"¿Qué tramaras ahora?... aun no puedo mover bien mi brazo…. ¡demonios!"_

Vegeta pensó en destruir el bosque con algunos rayos al notar como la Hyuga no respondía, pero se controlo al escuchar un ruido a su izquierda, sintió como el ki de la ojiperla aumentaba considerablemente, venia hacia él a pelear

Hinata se detuvo a un par de metros de Vegeta, en su mirada se mostraba decisión, y, tenía en su mano derecha un kunai en posición de defensa… espero hasta que Vegeta se confiara esperando que ella se acercara a atacarlo, en ese momento hizo el sello de explosión con su mano libre y empezó a salir humo de todas direcciones hacia donde se encontraba el sajajin, en ese instante la ojiperla jalo un hilo de nylon que tenía atado a su dedo y del cual Vegeta no se había percatado y decenas de kunais empezaron a deslizarse por hacia el objetivo, deshizo su byakugan para evitar el gasto innecesario de chakra, espero que Vegeta saliera herido, ella lo curaría pues sabia técnicas medicas, era el médico ninja de su grupo después de todo.

Salió del pequeño bosque ahora lleno de humo y espera en las afueras a que saliera su oponente, no espero el golpe en su espalda… salió disparada unos metros por el impacto.

Cuando se levanto pudo mirar a Vegeta, no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, aunque su ropa tenía ciertos cortes… no se explicaba cómo había podido salir de su trampa, era casi perfecta, no tenia escape por ningún lado y no poseía los conocimientos ninjas para escapar por tierra.

- ¡co-como lo hizo! – el rostro de la Hyuga mostraba dolor y sorpresa en iguales proporciones

- Serás una gran oponente cuando aprendas a dominar completamente tu ki… no soy un maestro paciente, por eso no te he enseñado… pero seré tu oponente de ahora en adelante – mencionó Vegeta mientras ayudaba a Hinata a incorporarse bien – dile a Trunks que te enseñe a dominar el bukuju y si tiene alguna objeción que venga a hablar conmigo

La ojiperla no entendía a que se refería Vegeta con bukuju, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la forma en que el pudo escapar…

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"tan débil soy que Vegeta sama se conforma con darme un golpe…. O quizás no quiso lastimarme, tiene razón cuando dice que no podre vencerlo nunca, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi__vida…. Ni siquiera Naruto kun puede alcanzarlo, es extraño pero no había pensado en Naruto kun desde ayer en la mañana…. ¿será que al fin lo estoy olvidando?, debo olvidarme de eso y concentrarme en ser más fuerte para poder vencer algún día a Vegeta sama sin necesidad de que él se__limite._

_Es extraño estar en esta casa prácticamente sola, Bra chan está estudiando en el colegio, Vegeta sama sigue entrenando, ese hombre es incansable; y la señora Bulma está trabajando junto a Trunks, aun es antes de mediodía y me prometió que dedicara varias horas de su tarde en construirme la nueva maquina_

_No me gusta estar sin hacer nada…. Les preparare algo de comer para agradecerles por su hospitalidad, espero que les guste el ramen_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Los cocineros de la casa se sorprendieron al ver a la peliazul preparando grandes cantidades de ese extraño plato

- Señorita, usted es una huésped de esta casa… ese es nuestro trabajo – le informo uno de los chefs mientras miraba asombrado la cantidad de ingredientes que llevaba el plato – además, ¿Qué está preparando?

- Es ramen… y no se preocupen que me gusta cocinar – contesto sonriente, aun recordaba las palabras de Naruto sobre lo buena esposa que sería por lo bien que cocinaba

- Tampoco nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada… además eso no alcanza para el señor Vegeta – respondió el más joven de los cocineros mientras se ponía el mandil

- Gracias por la ayuda – dijo con una reverencia Hinata y volvió a sus quehaceres

.

.

.

Llegó la hora de la comida y se sentaron en la mesa Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks…. Bra no estaba pues aun seguía en el colegio, ella comía allí…. La ojiperla formo parte de los sirvientes que servían la comida ante el asombro de la familia

- ¿Qué haces Hinata chan? – preguntó Bulma

- Prepare algo en agradecimiento por todo lo que están haciendo por mi… espero que sea de su agrado – respondió mientras ayudaba a servir el plato principal

Después de servir la ojiperla se sentó en su asiento y empezaron a comer… los halagos por su delicioso plato no tardaron en llegar, haciendo que esta se sonrojase, y en poco tiempo la gran cantidad de alimento fue consumida por los sajajines

- Estuvo delicioso – alabo Trunks

- Arigato Trunks… - respondió muy sonrojada la Hyuga que no podía mantener la mirada en los profundos ojos del joven

.

.

.

Después de la comida Trunks y Hinata se reunieron en el patio de la casa para hablar del entrenamiento

- Con la práctica de hoy te aseguro que sentir el ki será algo que harás de manera innata – comento Trunks mientras caminaba junto a la peliazul

- Trunks – dijo algo dubitativa Hinata – Vegeta sama me dijo que usted me enseñaría a usar el bukuju… ¿a qué se refirió su padre con bukuju? Eso es imposible

_"¿Por qué mi padre le dijo eso a Hinata?... no estará esperando que ella sepa todo, ¿o sí?"_

- Espérame un momento…. Tengo que ir a hablar algo con mi padre, en seguida vuelvo – y se retiro hacia la máquina de entrenamiento de su padre

La ojiperla suspiró resignada, se sentó en una silla de jardín que había cerca y se dispuso a esperara a Trunks…. Sintió de un momento a otro como un ki venia a una velocidad sorprendente, era irreal pero comprendió que quizás se trataba de alguien que se acercaba en una de las maquinas que usaban en estos tiempos, por lo que se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a un hombre volando, no venía en ninguna nave, ni traía nada además de su ropa

Aquel hombre muy bien vestido hay que aclarar, descendió suavemente, no se había percatado de la presencia de la ojiperla hasta que fue demasiado tarde

- Disculpa… yo… ¿Quién es usted? – dijo algo incomodo aquel hombre

- Soy Hinata… me estoy quedando por un tiempo aquí… ¡usted voló! – fue lo único que la ojiperla pudo decir… su rostro revelaba la admiración y sorpresa que sentía

- Bueno yo…. – trató de explicar cuando se escucho la voz de Trunks que se acercaba

-Gohan… ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Trunks al ver a la ojiperla hablando con el pelinegro

- Bulma me llamó… parece ser que necesita mi ayuda así que vine lo más rápido posible…. Por cierto, debo ir a verla me debe estar esperando – le contesto el caballero – lamento haberla asustado Hinata san… fue un gusto – dijo y se marcho hacia el laboratorio de Bulma

- ¿a qué se refirió con asustarte? – preguntó Trunks

- ¡Vino volando!... no sabía que la gente de estos tiempos pudiera volar

- Se llama bukuju… es la técnica de vuelo, y no todos saben… parece ser que tendré que contarte la historia de nuestro amigos, sobre todo ahora que mi padre me dijo que te enseñara a volar – contesto mirando fijamente a los ojos, como le gustaba a él aquellos perlados ojos, pero cuando ella por la sorpresa de ese noticia lo miro a los ojos el joven desvió la mirada algo sonrojado

_"¡voy a aprender a volar…. No puedo creerlo! Aunque eso explicaría como Vegeta sama pudo escapar de mi ataque"_

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

Hinata aprenderá a volar….

¿Qué pasara ahora que ella conozca la verdad sobre los guerreros Z?

¿Ahora que apareció Gohan… aparecerán otros personajes en el siguiente capítulo?

Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo: "los guerreros Z"

Respondo aquí sus review ^^

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** gracias por tu comentario y es verdad ahora empieza lo bueno, Vegeta es cosa seria aunque en el fondo tiene más de un plan para Hinata

**layill** el byakugan no es tan necesario en esta época, pero lo usa y lo usara en las peleas consiguientes

**SasuHina4evr** antes de escribir este fic no sabía que ya hacían esta unión de series….. Nunca he leído un crossover siendo sincera, pero he buscado y preguntado y la mayoría tienen de base las batallas, la mía tiene más romance


	6. Los guerreros Z

Volvi ^^… espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, es hora de mas romance, mas personajes y muchas cosas mas

Disclaimer: historia original de Akai yume basada en el manga dragon ball y el anime Naruto

Capitulo 6

Los guerreros Z

_"¿Cómo explicarle a una chica de hace mas de mil quinientos años todo lo que yo y mis amigos podemos hacer? Ni siquiera las personas de este tiempo lo creerían…."_

.

.

.

- No sé por dónde empezar… son tantas cosas las que debes saber para comprender, podemos hacer cosas que para muchos son irreales – le dijo Trunks a la ojiperla que escuchaba atentamente

- Soy una kunoichi que ha visto demasiadas cosas a pesar de los pocos años que tiene…. – Hinata trataba de darle ánimos a Trunks para que le contara

- Sentir el ki y volar son cosas básicas, lo puedo hacer desde niño y muchos de nuestros compañeros lo pueden hacer… pero también hay cosas que solo pocos podemos hacer – el joven no sabía cómo explicarle que eran los sajajin

- Entonces sigamos con el entrenamiento y me vas contando en el transcurso de las circunstancias – sugirió la Hyuga al ver la incomodidad del pelilila

.

.

Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento…. Empezaron a practicar con el ki, a Hinata se le hizo mucho más fácil el entrenamiento ese día que el anterior, a pesar de que el nivel de ki era mínimo…. La ojiperla no tardo más de dos horas en aprender a sentir y controlar su propio ki

- Como ya sabes controlar tu ki te resultara muy fácil aprender a volar – comentó muy animado Trunks – solo debes concentrar tu ki y expulsarlo poco a poco haciendo que te separes de suelo…. Al principio puede costar pero veras que es muy fácil una vez te acostumbras

_"debo expulsar mi ki…. Es algo parecido a caminar sobre el agua… creo que lo intentare…"_

Hinata no esperó que liberando poco ki se pudiera elevar, así que libero una gran cantidad… fue un grave error pues se elevo demasiado y no sabía cómo mantenerse flotando

Trunks al ver eso se asustó, Hinata se elevó demasiado, voló rápidamente parar alcanzarla, logrando sujetarla antes que esta empezara a bajar con la misma velocidad con la que subió

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"tuve mucho miedo… no espera subir tanto y tan rápido, pero luego vi a Trunks sujetarme para que no cayera, por instinto de supervivencia me aferre a su cuello con los brazos mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración_

- No te asustes, estas bien…. No permitiré que nada malo te ocurra –_me dijo con un dulce tono_

_Lo mire a la cara alejándome un poco… no podía creer que estábamos volando, bueno el estaba volando mientras yo solo estaba sujeta a él, me tenia sujeta la cintura con sus manos… nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Trunks Pov.

_"tuve miedo de que Hinata se lastimara, debí decirle que usara poco ki…. No soy un buen maestro después de todo…_

_Tenerla tan cerca me pone muy nervioso, y parece que a ella también porque se sonrojo…. Empiezo a bajar lentamente, siento como se tensa al sentir que nos movemos, no tardamos mucho en tocar suelo pero siento que la emoción fue muy fuerte para ella, se nota que es una chica delicada_

_Una vez que la suelto y empiezo a alejarme de ella siento como se desvanece… la sujete rápidamente antes de que se golpeara en el suelo… sabía que era una impresión muy fuerte para ella, la pobre se__desmayo, parece que tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento para otra ocasión…. La cargo y me la llevo a la casa para que descanse"_

Fin Trunks Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata se despertó de su desmayo, estaba acostada en su cama, se levanto y salió de su habitación y camino hacia el patio de la casa, encontró tomando agua de una botella a Vegeta

- Veo que al fin despertaste – dijo Vegeta sin voltear a verla

- Vegeta sama…. Yo…. – intentó excusarse la Hyuga

- Creí que eras fuerte… pero te desmayaste solo por intentar volar…. Después de todo solo eres una terrícola – argumento un tanto hiriente el sajajin

- Yo sé que no soy muy fuerte… pero no me desmaye porque volar fuera mucho – Vegeta la miro interesado – es solo que… bueno yo…. – la ojiperla casi no odia hablar de los nervios, se sonrojo con solo recordar cuan cerca estuvo de Trunks

_"vamos a ver qué tan resistente es"_

- Si es verdad lo que dices entonces estas preparada para observar el más grande poder del universo

No le dio ni tiempo de responder a la Hyuga, se convirtió en supersajajin fase dos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, empezó a lanzar esferas de energía de sus manos destruyendo unas rocas lejanas… la ojiperla quedo impresionada ante tal poder, las pequeñas piedras del piso se levantaban por el intenso ki que emanaba Vegeta

_"es impresionante… su poder es, no tengo palabras para describirlo"_

El pelinegro emprendió el vuelo, floto unos momentos por el aire y luego voló a tal velocidad que Hinata casi no podía mantener la vista en el, si pensó en impresionar a la joven lo estaba logrando de sobremanera…. Después de esa pequeña demostración descendió y su cabello rubio volvió a su azabache característico.

- Eso fue increíble Vegeta sama…. Seguramente son muchos años de entrenamiento

- Toda una vida, pero no es algo que cualquier pueda alcanzar, mi transformación a supersajajin es algo que solo lo pueden hacer los que tienen raza guerrera, sangre sajajin como yo – le dijo muy altivamente el ojinegro

- ¿sajajin?... – preguntó confundida la Hyuga

- ¡Que acaso Trunks no te dijo nada….! Que problemático – contesto algo decepcionado… pero vio acercarse a Trunks y Bulma

- ¿Qué haces levantada Hinata?... deberías estar descansando – le dijo Bulma, en su tono se mostraba preocupación

- Ya estoy bien Bulma sama…. Solo estaba conversando con Vegeta sama – contestó la ojiperla

_"¿conversando con Vegeta?... eso es algo que no esperaba oír"_

- ¿Y de qué estaban conversando? – le preguntó Bulma a su marido

- De cosas… por cierto Trunks, pensé que le explicarías a Hinata sobre nuestra raza – mirando directamente a Trunks

- Es muy pronto papá… - contesto el sajajin ante la sonrisa de su padre

- ¡Qué hiciste Vegeta! – preguntó Bulma

- Solo le mostré que es un supersajajin…. Porque tanto drama si es una ninja, la tratan como si fuera un bebé – bufó Vegeta al sentirse regañado

- Me gustaría – dijo la ojiperla con la voz casi imperceptible – que me dijeran que es un sajajin… Vegeta sama tiene razón, si me voy a quedar aquí por algún tiempo pienso que debería saber algo sobre las personas con las que vivo – estaba muy incómoda, sintió que se estaba inmiscuyendo en la vida de sus anfitriones – siento mucho lo que dije… disculpen mi atrevimiento – se iba a retirar cuando Bulma la detuvo

-Tienes razón… yo hubiera reclamado hasta que me digan la verdad – miró a Trunks y Vegeta indicándoles que se retiren –creo que soy la indicada para contarte la historia

.

.

.

Bulma llevó a Hinata a una sala mas privada… el aspecto de la habitación era como el de los cuartos en los que se realiza la ceremonia del té…. Se sentaron y Bulma empezó la historia, ella era la que mejor le podía explicar todo lo ocurrido desde el inicio…. Después de todo ella había iniciado sus aventuras de búsqueda de las esferas del dragón junto a un sajajin, se había casado con uno y tenía a dos como hijos….

La plática duro horas…. Bra se disgusto por no poder conversar con Hinata, pero Bulma había dejado la orden de no interrumpir, así que se fue a la casa de una amiga del colegio a pasar la tarde….

La ojiperla escuchó toda la historia con mucha atención, muchas de las cosas que escucho parecían salidas de un cuento fantasioso, las esferas del dragón, extraterrestres, como un grupo de guerreros protegen a la tierra sin que los demás habitantes se den cuenta… pudo saber más sobre Vegeta y el tan nombrado Goku, los kamisama y la mismísima máquina del tiempo…. Se emociono al pensar en lo nobles y fuertes que eran estos guerreros y las ganas que tenia de verlos, sobre todo a Goku por quien Bulma sentía tanto cariño…

- Señora Bulma… usted sabe porque Vegeta sama esta tan interesado en que aprenda a pelear como las personas de este tiempo…. ¿Qué puede ganar el con eso? – preguntó Hinata que ahora le tenía mucha más confianza a Bulma

- Me he preguntado eso desde hace poco…. La verdad es que aun no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré tarde o temprano – vio la cara de preocupación de la Hyuga ante sus palabras – no te asustes, Vegeta no te hará daño, aunque no lo quiera aceptar se ha convertido en una buena persona…. Arrogante pero Buena

- Hai – respondió la ojiperla asintiendo feliz

- Creo que va siendo hora de que nos levantemos…. Hemos conversado tanto que seguramente Trunks está preocupado – menciono Bulma mientras se levantaba seguida por Hinata

.

.

.

_"el futuro tiene más sorpresas de las que me pude haber imaginado…. Desde ahora me esforzare mas por aprender sus técnicas y poder darle una buena batalla a Vegeta sama, es mi objetivo"_

**Notas de la autora **

Hinata seguirá con los entrenamientos, ahora sabe la verdad sobre nuestros queridos guerreros Z….

¿Cuándo los conocerá?

¿Será amor lo que está empezando a sentir por Trunks?

¿Habrá olvidado a Naruto?

Más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo: "aprendiendo a volar"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** Videl está casada con Gohan, después de todo esto es el final del Z un poco antes del GT, pronto aparecerán mas personajes de este mundo ^^

**toaneo07 **gracias… me alegra que te guste

**BeLiKaSe** trato de que sea una historia estructurada, la verdad tuve una compañera que me ayudo cuando me iba del manga, para mi Hinata era la más apta para viajar al futuro

**¿?** Yo también escribo Sasuhina, en realidad esta es la única historia mía que no es Sasuhina, aun mi nivel de maldad no lleva a matar por matar, pero tienen las esferas así que videl reviviría pronto

**layill** si aparecerán mas personajes, ya que Hinata está allí debo aprovechar no crees

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** me gusta que pongas tu parte favorita, que tu comen sea largo y que te gusten todas mis historias, la verdad es que a vegeta no creo que le den una paliza es demasiado fuerte, y el romance de trunk y Hinata no será tan lento, pero si algo suave, ambos son timidos ^^

**SasuHina4evr** Goten es de la edad de trunk por lo que hace muchos años aprendió a volar junto a videl….. Sasuhina en el mundo de Goku, no lo había pensado, podría, pero cuando este de vacaciones y haya terminado de subir al menos tres de mis cinco fics


	7. Aprendiendo a volar

Mi profesor nuevo brilla por su ausencia, así que tengo algo de tiempo para subir contis (gracias profe desconocido que no va a clases ^^)

Capitulo 7

Aprendiendo a volar

El día siguiente transcurrió normal…. Hinata practicó junto a Vegeta en la mañana y de tarde se dispuso a seguir con el entrenamiento para aprender a volar

No le costó tanto, después de todo el ser una Hyuga garantizaba el buen control de chakra…. Y volar era básicamente control de chakra.

- Esto ha sido como caminar en el agua…. Digo, cuando uno se acostumbra lo hace instintivamente, sin detenerse a pensar o concentrar el ki – le dijo Hinata a Trunks mientras flotaban en el aire

- ¿Caminar sobre el agua?... ¡tú puedes hacer eso! – preguntó Trunks

- Claro que puedo…. Es algo básico del entrenamiento ninja… ¡acaso tú no sabes! – Trunks negó con la cabeza - ¡pero sabes volar!

- Eso no tiene nada que ver…. Nosotros no sabemos caminar sobre el agua – se alejo un poco de ella mirando el horizonte – por allá queda una cascada… puedo ver como caminas en el agua – pidió mientras señalaba hacia el norte

La ojiperla sonrió ante la petición…. Ella había asumido que al ser tan poderosos sabían las técnicas ninjas – claro que podrás ver…. Incluso lo podrás hacer… - trato de encontrar la cascada pero no la distinguía – que tan lejos está la cascada

- A unos quince minutos volando – contestó el sajajin algo más animado, no porqué aprendería a caminar sobre el agua, cosa que deseaba mostrarle a Goten, más bien era el hecho de que Hinata no trataba de evitarlo con la mirada como otros días - ¿Qué te parece unas carreras hasta la cascada?

Hinata sonrió ante la propuesta – solo dime hacia adonde tengo que ir – cuando Trunks señalo se puso en posición para empezar

- Ahora – dijo el pelilila y dejó algo de ventaja a la peliazul

Hinata voló con todas sus fuerzas, volar era una sensación realmente placentera, el sentir la libertad a tan alto nivel, el viento contra su cuerpo y su cabello moviéndose a voluntad, miraba a su alrededor, aun acostumbrando su vista a la velocidad y el viento…. Podía observar como Trunks parecía divertirse mirándola esforzarse, se adelantaba y retrocedía para darle ventaja y a la vez motivarla

Después de diez minutos de vuelo pudo divisar la cascada, era un lugar hermoso y enorme, con árboles y plantas dándole vida al lugar, la majestuosa cascada que emitía su incesante rugido informaba a todo animal o persona cerca que estaba más vivo que nunca, mientras aquellas rebeldes gotas que se escapaban de la corriente reflejaban el sol cual prisma provocando pequeños arcoíris que aunque duraban menos de un minuto se guardaban en la memoria para siempre.

Cuando se sintió cerca, la ojiperla deseo como nunca ganar una carrera, se enfocó directamente a la cascada, junto sus brazos a su cuerpo y se dejo caer en picada…. Cuando Trunks la vio no pudo creer lo que estaba haciendo, eso era prácticamente un suicidio… sabia que ella no podía frenar a esa velocidad

Con un nudo en la garganta temiendo por la joven apenas y pudo gritar - ¡no lo hagas Hinata! – mientras la seguía a toda velocidad

_"no voy a llegar a tiempo, rayos"_

Cuando la Hyuga se vio ya muy cerca del lago donde desembocaba la cascada se movió rápidamente, cambio de posición y cayó parada sobre el agua…. Al ver esto Trunks paro rápidamente, pero estaba tan cerca que no pudo frenar y cayó en el agua mojándose completamente

La ojiperla al principio se asustó por Trunks, después de todo ella lo había asustado, pero al verlo salir del agua todo empapado no pudo más que reírse

El pecho de Trunks aun latía fuerte por las impresiones recibidas, pero se calmo al escuchar la fresca risa de la peliazul – tan mal me veo para que te rías así – bromeo

- La verdad un poco – contesto aun riéndose la ojiperla – déjame secarte – se acercaba a el

En realidad la Hyuga no sabía muy bien como secar al pelilila, pero una vez en tierra decidió intentar con un jutsu de agua, si lograba alejar el agua de la ropa de él se secaría, era sentido común después de todo

Hizo un par de sellos y para su sorpresa le resulto tal como lo había pensado, dejando muy sorprendido a Trunks…

- Eres más habilidosa de lo que me imagine – elogio el sajajin – ya que estoy seco podemos ir al rio

La Hyuga asintió y volvieron al lago, Trunks pudo observar como ella se paraba y caminaba tranquilamente sobre el agua como si fuera el rígido suelo – inténtalo – dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la orilla – no es difícil, solo debes concentrar algo de ki en tus pies y mientras estés sobre el agua debes expulsar algo de ki para mantenerte a flote, con poco te hundes y con mucho creo que estarías volando… una vez encuentres el equilibrio te resultara fácil

- Suena lógico, no sé porque nunca se le ocurrió a ninguno de los muchachos – mencionó mientras ponía su primer pie en agua, este se estaba hundiendo, pero empezó a poner el ki en su pie y a expulsarlo suavemente

Hinata se acerco a él y le tomó las manos mientras Trunks empezaba a avanzar poco a poco en el lago, caminaban despacio por un tiempo hasta que Trunks acostumbro su cuerpo a expulsar esa cantidad constante de ki por sus pies.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban caminando tranquilamente sobre el lago

- Trunks… ¿me enseñarías tu transformación en supersajajin? – preguntó la ojiperla mientras caminaban

El pelilila no se esperaba esa petición - ¿Te gustaría verla?

La Hyuga asintió.

- Está bien – contestó

Pidió a Hinata que se aleje un poco, y cuando esta obedeció empezó a concentrar ki y transformarse en supersajajin… el agua de su alrededor se elevó un poco por su ki, el viento se movía rápidamente a pesar de ser un día sin viento, era una sensación conocida para la ojiperla

Quería recordar donde había sentido esa sensación - ¡la practica! – Recordó admirada – te transformaste en supersajajin cuando me enseñaste a sentir el ki….

- Quería que fuera más fácil para ti…. No estás molesta ¿verdad? – preguntó Trunks mientras se acercaba a ella aun transformado en supersajajin

- No… solo que ahora todo es evidente…. Estabas transformado en supersajajin y luego empezaste a volar…. Por eso no podía escuchar tus pasos – dedujo hábilmente

- Si te dejabas guiar por los pasos que escuchabas no ibas a poder concentrarte completamente en sentir el ki – contestó este

Hinata comprendió que el sajajin tenía razón, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de los cambios que se provocaban en la apariencia de Trunks al transformarse

- Tus ojos… son celestes – le dijo la ojiperla mientras se acercaba a él cómo fascinada por el color – un celeste muy fuerte

El ahora rubio se sonrojo al sentir a la peliazul tan cerca de él – ese color es natural en un supersajajin…. A todos se nos pone de ese color

La Hyuga asintió como si fuera una nota mental – pensé que solo cambiaban el color del cabello

- No, también nuestra musculatura aumenta – cuando el sajajin dijo esto fue cuando la ojiperla se dio cuenta de su cercanía con el… intento alejarse pero se enredo con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue sostenida por Trunks

_"se lo ve tan diferente…. Su mirada es más profunda, casi hipnotizante"_

- Te encuentras bien, te pusiste pálida – mencionó Trunks mientras salía de su transformación volvía a la normalidad, la Hyuga asintió – creo que debemos volver, seguramente debes tener hambre y nos hemos comido nada

.

.

.

Trunks no quería que Hinata vuele, pero cuando esta lo convenció que estaría bien accedió a regresar del mismo modo que se fueron

Llegaron a la casa y se encontraron a Vegeta tomando limonada en el patio… mientras a varios metros se podía ver a Bulma construyendo la máquina del tiempo de Hinata, basándose en el diseño de las naves espaciales que usaron para ir a Namekusei

- Porque no se sientan y conversamos un poco – dijo Vegeta aunque más parecía una orden

_"¿Qué le está pasando a papá últimamente?... se está portando muy extraño"_

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron y una de las sirvientas se encargó de traerles bebidas y bocadillos a los tres (Vegeta se había acabado todos los que la muchacha había llevado hace unos pocos minutos)

- Y…. ¿ya sabes volar? – preguntó el pelinegro a la ojiperla

- Hai Vegeta sama…. – contestó muy orgullosa la Hyuga

- Aprende muy rápido papá…. Incluso me enseño a caminar sobre el agua – comentó Trunks con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Caminar sobre el agua? – miró las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban su hijo con la Hyuga

_"estos dos son iguales… así no van a terminar nunca"_

- Si…. Es muy fácil, le voy a enseñar a Bra, de seguro le gustara – índico el pelilila

- Que técnicas conoces… ¿Cómo ninja sabrás más cosas que caminar sobre el agua? – por más que intento sonar cortes no pudo dejar de sonar algo altanero

Trunks al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Vegeta exclamo - ¡Papá!

Pero Hinata ya sabía que Vegeta no lo decía con esas intenciones…. Definitivamente se lograba conocer a las personas en las batallas y ellos ya habían tenido algunas, ambos conocían sus personalidades

- Hay distintos tipos de técnicas – empezó diciendo la ojiperla – las básicas que enseñan en la academia son la de reemplazo, que ya la conoce, el henge, donde podemos transformarnos en cualquier persona, animal o cosa… el bushin no jutsu – trataba de ser lo más explícita posible – también el kage bushin no jutsu, aunque este implica mas nivel…. También están las técnicas según el elemento al que pertenezcamos

- ¿Cuál es tu elemento? – interrumpió Vegeta, mientras Trunks solo observaba un poco avergonzado por la actitud poco caballerosa de su padre con Hinata

-Soy elemento Agua Vegeta sama… me especializo en técnicas con agua, aunque lo que más práctico es el juken mediante el byakugan

- Tu técnica de línea sucesoria….

- Hai…. – contestó asintiendo con la cabeza – he logrado hacer el Hakke Rokujuyon sho (64 golpes)…. Y espero poder hacer más con el entrenamiento que estoy realizando

- sesenta y cuatro puntos de ki bloqueados son muchos, para que quieres conseguir más – preguntó el pelilila

- Porque uno no sabe con qué va a salir el contrincante…. Además si son varios los golpes se reparten y cincuenta y cuatro no parecerán tanto – explicó la peliazul y se tomó algo de la limonada que aun seguía entera en su mano

.

.

.

Se acerco Bulma a la mesa…. Vestía un mameluco (entero) blanco y tenía el cabello recogido, en su mano tenía un desarmador pequeño que guardo en su bolsillo para servirse limonada

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó mientras tomaba un bocadillo

- De técnicas…. Pero ya estábamos terminando – le respondió su hijo

- Entonces hablemos de otra cosa…. Déjame ver…. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Hinata? –soltó como si fuera una pregunta normal

La ojiperla se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero le contestó – el 27 de diciembre

- ¡En serio!... –volvió a preguntar Bulma

- Si… ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – inquirió la peliazul

- Hoy es veinte de diciembre…. Estamos a una semana de tu cumpleaños… - le contesto muy animada

- Pe… pero…. Como es posible – añadió sorprendida Hinata, en su aldea aun faltaban varios meses para su cumpleaños

- Parece que Bra va a tener que adelantar el arreglo navideño de la casa si quiere ayudarme en la organización de tu fiesta…. – se levanto de su asiento – hay muchas cosas por hacer…. Me moría por hacer una fiesta – hablaba para sí misma mientras se retiraba

- Otra fiesta… mejor me voy a dar un baño – añadió Vegeta levantándose y entrando a la casa

Hinata aun estaba aturdida…. Se preguntaba si su cumpleaños seria valido, estuvo pensando en eso hasta que Trunks la llamo.

- Hinata – esta reacciono – no te preocupes, mis padres son un poco excéntricos, pero se nota que les caes muy bien a ambos… eso sí, una vez que Bra se entere, que no dudo mucho que ocurra en minutos la fiesta no tendrá marcha a atrás…

_"una fiesta de cumpleaños… pero si casi no conozco a nadie de aquí"_

- Muy pronto conocerás a todos nuestros amigos – le dijo Trunks como contestando sus dudas

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

Aclaro que el cumpleaños de Hinata si es el 27 de Diciembre, no me lo invente

.

El cumpleaños de Hinata es en una semana…

¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta?

¿Quién asistirá?

La parición de muchos (por no decir todos) los personajes de Dragon Ball en el siguiente capítulo "el cumpleaños de Hinata"

Respondiendo a los review

**SasuHina4evr** de uno en uno, no como está loca que hace cinco al mismo tiempo (la verdad subo cinco pero dos ya están terminados en mi compu)

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** no he olvidado a Konoha, pero me gusta mantener eso en secreto por ahora, en su debido tiempo se sabrá todo lo que ha pasado ahora que Hinata no está allí, el suspenso es bueno, si saben algo de Naruto quizás se arrepientan de la relación que tendrá con Trunks

**layill** es bueno que Hinata este alejándose del recuerdo doloroso de un amor no correspondido, quien mejor que Trunks para hacer olvidar las penas, siempre me ha gustado es hora de darle un protagónico negado tantas veces por los fanfic

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** olvidar a Naruto…. Lo dudo, fue algo intenso lo que sintió por el, un amor de años no se borra de la noche a la mañana, soy realista en ese sentido

Un Trunksxhina como dicen las fans de la pareja en la otra pagina ^^  
>quiero leer tu fic, si es con Hinata de prota, desde ahora me apunto como lectora…. Siempre apoyando al nuevo talento a dar el paso definitivo al fandoom n_n<p>

Me gustan las partes del capi que te gustaron, espero y este te agrade tanto

Hasta el próximo

**Akai**


	8. El cumpleaños de Hinata

Este es un capitulo muy esperado por mi…. Al fin llegó el momento de que aparezcan los guerreros Z…. espero que no me resulte tan difícil hacer el dialogo de Goku, el es muy descomplicado y tiene algo cómico que es innato en él (cosa de la que carezco)

Pero además empieza una parte nueva en el fic, la aparición de Goten, que como muchos han de recordar no era nada de tímido, lo contrario de Trunks… Goten es uno de los personajes cruciales para mi fic y me ayudaran a refrescar un poco mi historia

Sin más preámbulo con ustedes el cumpleaños de Hinata

.

.

.

**Capitulo 8**

**El cumpleaños de Hinata**

Bulma tenía toda la razón, cuando Bra se enteró del próximo cumpleaños de Hinata dejó de planificar los arreglos navideños dejando todo en manos de los empleados de la casa y se concentro en la fiesta que le haría a su nueva amiga

La navidad fue un evento impresionante para tan pocas personas… unos días antes Bra había llevado a la ojiperla a comprar regalos, pero a pesar de que a la Hyuga le molestaba el hecho de gastar dinero que no era de ella decidió dejarse llevar por las convincentes palabras de la sajajin, incluso ahora que la peliazul sabia volar podían viajar más rápido….

La cena de navidad tuvo un buffet impresionante, con un pavo tan grande que parecía avestruz, comieron, abrieron regalos y se tomaron muchas fotos…. Se notaba que Vegeta no era muy amante de las fiestas, pero sí de la comida, y cuando el día 25 llego a su fin las cosas se pusieron mas locas

.

.

.

Faltaba solo un día para el cumpleaños de la Hyuga y Bra no dejaba de hablar por el manos libres de su celular con los invitados y proveedores de la fiesta

- No creen que estén exagerando en mi fiesta…. Después de todo yo no conozco a más personas que ustedes – le dijo Hinata a Trunks después de una carrera de velocidad en la que una vez más Trunks le ganó

- Desde que tengo memoria siempre se han organizado fiestas en esta casa, a mi abuela también le gustaban mucho – contaba con nostalgia el sajajin – además es una buena oportunidad de que conozcas a Goten

Hinata miró como a Trunks se le iluminaba el rostro al hablar de Goten – hablas mucho de el

- Claro – respondió Trunks mientras caminaban acercándose a la casa – Goten es mi mejor amigo… lo conozco desde siempre porque es el hijo de Goku

_"Son Goku… Vegeta sama me dijo en el entrenamiento que ese hombre es la única persona que puede ser un contrincante digno para el… tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo"_

Cuando iba a entrar a la casa Bra salió corriendo hacia su hermano

- Hermanito… qué bueno que llegaste – gritó Bra

- Sucede algo – preguntó asustado Trunks

- No van a poder llegar mañana los repartidores de las bebidas…. Los puedes ir a recoger tú – pidió amablemente Bra

- Yo lo hare… pero por favor cálmate… - le pidió Trunks

- No entiendes… es la primera fiesta que mamá me deja organizar sola, tiene que salir perfecta – miró a Hinata – y ya le dije a papá que mañana no hay entrenamiento contigo, ni pelea en la mañana

La ojiperla se sorprendió por la noticia, no esperaba que Vegeta aceptara dejar de luchar un día, sobre todo ahora que ella sabia volar y la lucha se volvía cada vez más intensa

Mientras las horas pasaban más cosas llegaban a la casa… mesas, sillas, arreglos florales; pero a pesar de que la casa era enorme se estaba organizando todo en el gran y no delimitado patio trasero

- Parece que todos los invitados van a venir – le informó Bra a Hinata mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones

- No soy muy buena hablando con la gente – mencionó la Hyuga mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, ambas habían llegado ahí para ver la ropa que la ojiperla se pondría

- Ambas entraron a la habitación y Bra miro detenidamente a la ojiperla – debo admitir que eres muy tímida… pero, si le caíste bien a mi papá le caerás bien a quien sea

Ambas rieron ante el comentario

- Ahora busquemos algo lindo… mañana es tu día – abrió el closet y miraba detenidamente cada pieza de ropa – me gusta este vestido – señalando el lindo modelo en color champagne que habían comprado en el centro comercial – pero no es adecuado para un cumpleaños dieciocho

- Bra uno de los encargados de la comida quiere que le confirmes las cantidades – informó Bulma entrando en la habitación - ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Buscándole ropa para mañana – señaló la joven

Bulma observó a su hija, se la notaba algo estresada con los preparativos, además estaba asustando y abrumando a Hinata con tanto arreglo – ve a atender eso… yo me encargo de la ropa de Hinata

- ¡Pero mamá! – Exclamó la joven – dijiste que me dejarías organizar la fiesta yo sola

- Eso estoy haciendo… pero la ropa de la cumpleañera no es parte de la organización, ve a hablar con el chef y luego descansa un poco, te lo mereces – ordenó dulcemente Bulma mientras sacaba a su hija de la habitación – ahora tu y yo nos vamos de compras – mencionó mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata

.

.

.

Llegaron a un lugar muy exclusivo, una tienda que se encontraba en una zona muy distinguida, llena de mas locales a su alrededor con nombres tan extraños como innombrables

- Mi hija prefiere comprar la ropa en los centros comerciales… un lugar lleno de jóvenes vendedoras que dicen lo linda que te ves con la ropa que escojas…. Yo prefiero venir a las boutiques como estas – entraron a una de las más grandes de toda la calle – aquí te atienden los propios diseñadores, y ellos suelen ser más honestos… mis mejores críticos están en estas tiendas

Caminaron por una alfombra persa muy suave y fueron recibidas por una amable mujer

- Por aquí– indico una señora muy bien vestida mientras sonreía amablemente a sus nuevas clientas – les puedo servir en algo

- ¡Bulma!... es un milagro que hayas venido – grito desde el fondo de la boutique un hombre vestido de traje blanco con pequeños toques en negro, se acerco rápidamente a Bulma y Hinata – que bueno que no hayas traído al enojón de tu marido

- He estado ocupada últimamente Akira… te presento a Hinata – anunció mostrando a la tímida ojiperla que se sentía incomoda parada frente a lo que aparentemente eran viejos amigos – hoy vine por ella

- Un verdadero encanto – menciono con cierta peculiaridad Akira - ¿Qué estas buscando preciosa?

- Mañana cumple dieciocho…. Y venimos por un vestido para su fiesta – informó Bulma mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la ojiperla

- Entonces síganme… les enseñare los últimos diseños

El joven diseñador sentó a las clientas en dos cómodos sillones al final de una alfombra roja, y a los pocos minutos empezaron a desfilar lindos diseños unas jóvenes muy lindas

Bulma miraba atentamente los vestidos indicando a Hinata sus preferencias… a su vez la ojiperla le decía cuáles eran sus favoritos para que Akira buscara los modelos según las preferencias que indicaban

- Bulma sama – llamó Hinata mientras las modelos se cambiaban de ropa

- Dime – respondió está muy atenta

- ¿Cómo va lo de la máquina del tiempo? digo… ¿sabe cuánto me voy a quedar en este tiempo?... no me malinterprete, me gusta estar aquí… solo que me preguntaba…

- Lo sé, y te entiendo perfectamente – contesto Bulma, se quedo callada pensando, o al menos eso le aprecio a la ojiperla… la verdad es que Bulma estaba recordando lo que había hablado de Vegeta

.

.

.

**Flash Back.**

Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban en su habitación, se preparaban para dormir.

- Di lo que quieres decir… - dijo Bulma a Vegeta mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- Piensas que me conoces tanto – respondió malhumorado el sajajin

- Es que te conozco tanto… vamos Vegeta dímelo o no podre dormir… has estado muy raro estos últimos días

- Hmph… quería hablar sobre la máquina del tiempo que estas construyendo – le dijo Vegeta mirando hacia otro lado

- ¿La máquina del tiempo?... no pensaras volverla a destruir – comentó en son de broma a su marido, pero la mirada seria de Vegeta la frenó

- Solo quiero que…. – le costaba pedirle eso a su mujer, sobretodo porque sabía que eso solo significaría preguntas de parte de ella – que te demores en terminarla… solo quiero que te tomes tu tiempo

Bulma analizó la extraña petición de su esposo – estoy empezando a entender… quieres que Hinata se quede más tiempo en la casa – sacó como conclusión la peliceleste

Esperó a la respuesta del ojinegro… pero este se volteo y fingió dormir, comprendió lo difícil que le debe haber resultado a su marido pedirle algo así, después de todo conocía perfectamente lo orgulloso que era Vegeta

- Puedo demorarme en la maquina… pero creo que mejor cuando la termine empiezo a construir otra… no puedo hacer mas – comentó fingiendo indiferencia y se acostó a dormir apagando las luces de su mesita de noche

**Fin Flash Back**

.

.

.

- Hacer una máquina del tiempo es algo complicado… no sé cuando lo terminare, pero creo que no será muy pronto – le respondió con un tono de disculpa la peliceleste

_"Vegeta… lo que hago por ti"_

- Entiendo… no se preocupe, no quiero apurarla – decía la ojiperla mientras jugaba con sus dedos (algo muy típico en ella) – me siento muy bien aquí, son muy buenos conmigo – dentro de ella solo se le venía a la mente la imagen de Trunks, es era la razón por la que no le importaba quedarse

Terminaron escogiendo para la peliazul un lindo vestido lila claro entallado hasta la cintura, que terminaba en una ancha campana que le llegaba hasta media pierna; Bulma por su parte se compró un lindo traje azul, los accesorios y demás implementos de vestir no demoraron tanto en ser escogidos… La ojiperla se sintió realmente bien, ella nunca había sentido lo que era comprar con una madre, ya que la suya murió cuando ella aun era muy pequeña

Llegaron muy tarde, y algo cansadas, por lo que todos en la casa se acostaron temprano…. Mañana sería un gran día

.

.

.

La mañana lucía espectacular, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo y las nubes tan blancas como copos de algodón formaban figuras que tentaban tu imaginación

Una mañana de chicas había llamado Bulma a ese perfecto día cuando empezaron a llegar los estilistas para arreglarlas, la fiesta seria cerca de las dos de la tarde, y aunque aun tenían mucho tiempo sabían que un día así es muy difícil de repetir y no se podía desaprovechar

Todo era una locura en aquella habitación que Bulma había asignado a los estilistas, había de todo mascarillas, pintado de uñas, maquillaje y peinados… era de imaginarse que los materiales para realizar tantas cosas estaban por todas partes

- Es todo esto necesario… - mencionó algo intimidada la ojiperla

- Claro… cuando salgas de esta habitación mi hermano no podrá dejar de mirarte – insinuó Bra mientras se sentaba en uno de las grandes sillas reclinables

Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario, Bra siempre que podía insinuaba ese tipo de cosas, pero ella aun dudaba que Trunks la mirara como algo más que una amiga… ya se había creado muchas falsas esperanzas con Naruto una vez y no quería volver a sufrir…

La estilista que la atendió fue muy amable, y le dio tantos consejos sobre cuidados para su cuerpo que cuando sugirió cortarle un poco el cabello para darle un estilo más fresco no tuvo mucha oportunidad para oponerse

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"sé que hasta en mis tiempos existen algunos de estos tratamientos… pero como ninja no había tenido la oportunidad de cuidarme como lo estoy haciendo ahora, me siento extraña dejando que todos me atiendan, pero se siente bien que te mimen en el día de tu cumpleaños…. He pasado mis últimos__cumpleaños en misiones"_

_"Tuve algo de temor con el corte, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que me creciera, pero cuando vi que estaba del mismo largo me volvió el alma al cuerpo… al parecer solo corto un poco, la estilista lo llamo grafilado y aunque se ve disparejo tanto Bra chan y Bulma sama me dijeron que se me veía muy bien"_

_"Después de que terminaron de arreglarme me puse el vestido y los zapatos, por suerte el tacón no es muy__alto porque no estoy muy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de zapatos"_

_"Me dijeron que los invitados ya llegaron y que todos están ansiosos de conocerme… tengo que salir, espero que todo resulte bien"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata salió de la casa con su lindo y freso vestido, el maquillaje era ligero pero resaltaba sus perlados ojos

Vio a los invitados, había más gente de la que pensaba y todos la miraban a ella

- Amigos… ella es Hinata, la cumpleañera – dijo Bulma acercándose a ella

- Mucho gusto… - dijo la peliazul en una reverencia – es un placer conocerlos

Bulma la llevó por todos los invitados, para presentarla y la ojiperla se lo agradeció desde el fondo de su alma

- Hinata, el es Krilin, su esposa numero 18 y su hija Maron – presentó Bulma

- Es un placer conocerte y feliz cumpleaños – menciono Krilin que vestía un terno color caqui con un sombrero un poco exagerado

Número 18 que vestía un traje muy apegado solo se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa mientras Maron miraba con algo de envidia a la linda homenajeada

Siguieron con las presentaciones, los siguientes fueron Yamcha, Chaos, Tenshin han (no sé si así se escribe) y Lanch… todos fueron muy amables con la Hyuga, sobre todo porque Lanch estaba en su personalidad amable… junto a ellos se encontraba el maestro Roshi, pero para evitar algún problema Bulma se interpuso entre ellos

- Pero Bulma solo quiero felicitar a la cumpleañera… que por cierto es una muchacha muy bonita – argumentaba Roshi

- Ni se le ocurra maestro…. No se acerque – ordenaba Bulma con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que el maestro se resigno a darle solo la mano a Hinata

- Bulma sama, no cree que fue muy cruel con ese anciano, después de todo lo llamo maestro – indico la ojiperla mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraba Gohan

- Es muy buen maestro…. Pero ese anciano es un pervertido, te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a él – aconsejo la peliceleste

- Feliz cumpleaños Hinata san, es un gusto volver a verte – saludo Gohan muy cortésmente – esta es mi esposa Videl, mi maestro Piccoro y por allá jugando con mi papá está mi hija Pan

Cuando Hinata miro hacia la niña no pudo evitar reconocer por instinto a Goku… era tal y como se lo habían descrito

Quería conocerlo de inmediato, pero antes le presentaron al papá de Videl, Mr. Satan… cuando al fin llegaron al lugar donde estaba parado Goku no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción

- Pero que niña más bonita – menciono Milk mientras la saludaba haciéndola sonrojar

Pan la saludo muy atentamente y luego volvió a donde se encontraba su padre

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Goku – dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa

- El placer es mío Goku sama…. Me han hablado mucho de usted – dijo con la mirada llena de admiración, la Hyuga podía sentir el poderoso ki del sajajin a pesar de estar en reposo

- Es que conozco a Bulma desde muy pequeño – respondió Goku

- El que me hablo de usted fue Vegeta sama – argumentó la ojiperla

- ¡Vegeta!... – gritó admirado haciendo que todos incluyendo Vegeta que acababa de salir de la casa lo mirara

- Goku compórtate – reprendía Milk

El ojinegro obedeció a su esposa y Hinata junto con Bulma siguieron su camino

- Creo que no falta nadie de presentarte – pensaba en voz alta Bulma

Pero Bra que se había acercado a ellas le aclaro – falta Trunks y Goten, subieron a la habitación de mi hermano

- Entonces te dejo para que disfrutes tu fiesta… voy a ver cómo van las cosas adentro – le dijo Bulma mientras entraba a la casa junto con Bra

_"Ahora que hago… no soy muy buena hablando con las personas… creo que iré donde Vegeta sama, al menos con el no tendré que hablar mucho"_

La ojiperla se dirigió a una de las mesas que contenían bebidas y se disponía a servirse una cuando escuchó la voz de Trunks llamándola

- ¡Trunks! –dijo emocionada Hinata mientas se daba vuelta, era la persona que más quería ver en la fiesta, se sorprendió al ver lo apuesto que estaba hoy

Trunks vestía un terno negro sin corbata, lo que lo hacía lucir más juvenil y a la vez muy elegante… la ojiperla no pudo evitar sonrojarse con solo verlo

- Estas muy linda – elogió algo tímido Trunks

_"una chica realmente preciosa__" _pensó Goten que se sintió invisible frente a esos dos

Tosió para darse a notar – déjame presentarme… ni nombre es Son Goten – tomó la mano de la ojiperla – y nunca me imagine que las mujeres del pasado fueran tan hermosas

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba…. Sobre todo después que Goten se le acercara para darle un beso en la mejilla

- Les pido permiso… tengo que ir al baño – les dijo la ojiperla a los chicos y se fue casi corriendo

- Tienes razón Trunks – contestó Goten a su amigo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro – es realmente muy hermosa – sonrió mientras miraba como la Hyuga se alejaba de prisa hacia la casa

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Fue un capitulo largo… y que quizás me quieran matar por dejarlos con la intriga, pero se estaba alargando mucho más de lo acostumbrado, así que tendrán que esperar a la conti….

.

Goten se sintió atraído por la ojiperla…

¿Qué cosas sucederán en esta fiesta?

¿Qué hará Goten para intentar conquistar a Hinata?

¿Cómo reaccionara Trunks?

Una promesa se hará….

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo "seré tu maestro"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** tal como tu duda lo decía, Goku salió y no solo de visita, de ahora en adelante tendrá un gran papel en el fic, solo espera al siguiente y lo comprobaras… a mí también me gusto el ver como Trunks le enseñaba a Hinata y ella a él después, escribir eso fue romántico aunque de una manera inocente

**SasuHina4evr** la verdad eso pasa, a veces yo tampoco me doy cuenta de que sigo todos los fics de alguien, en mi caso puedo decir que trato de no hacerlos parecidos

Espero sinceramente que tu hermana encuentre una ocupación lejos de la compu para que puedas usarla más

**Valkiria Natsuki** gracias por considerarte mi fan y considerarme digna de tener una fan ^^

Nos espere que al venir a esta página recibiera tan buenas lectoras, perdón por la demora y no te preocupes si no puedes comentar siempre, sé que me lees y es lo importante

**Nekomoon** es una pareja nueva, recién está ganando fans, espero con el tiempo tenga mas

**layill** Bra atormento a Hinata con los preparativos, pero al final todo valió la pena, ahora abra que ver que pasara con Goten en el romance de Trunks y Hinata

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** ¿escribiste con la mano así? Ahora te admiro mas como fan…. La verdad es difícil, yo he escrito continuaciones con suero y toda la cosa y se lo complicado que es (y lo locas que podemos llegar a ser) a pesar de la incomodidad tu comen fue largo por lo que te agradezco

El comen es antiguo (he demorado años en actualizar) por lo que no se si ya tiene nombre tu fic (empecé uno nuevo y me costó ponerle nombre)

Quiero aclarar que los ojos celestes de Trunks no le hicieron recordar a Naruto, es mas en el sentido que le fascinaron, no hay ojos celestes en la serie de Naruto…. Por eso ella sentirá esa fascinación por la fase supersajajin, muy parecido a la rabieta de milk al pensar que el tener el pelo rubio es ser rebelde como le dice a sus hijos

Hasta el próximo espero y te haya gustado

**Altair snape black** gracias por leer y comentar. Ahora que afirmaste la adicción por la pareja (tengo varios casos de esos) lamento darte la noticia de que no hay mas fics de ella, por una razón

Yo la cree (no lo creía pero lo he verificado) salió de un loco sueño mío y nadie hasta el momento ha hecho otra, con el tiempo hare mas Trunkshina, aunque si hay imágenes que han sido inspiradas en esta historia ^^ y pronto abran más que están en etapa de elaboración y pintado


	9. Seré tu maestro

**Capítulo 9**

**Seré tu maestro **

Hinata volvió a la fiesta…. Goten se le acercó de inmediato para hacerle compañía

- ¿Goku sama te entrenó? – preguntó la ojiperla intentando hacer una conversación, recordando lo amables que eran esas personas a pesar de ser ella una desconocida

- Es mi papá – respondió el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza, gesto que le recordó a Naruto – pero de pequeño fui entrenado por mi mamá y mi hermano, mi papá me ha estado entrenado en los últimos años, pero la escuela no me permite mucho tiempo libre – en realidad eran las citas que tenia lo que no le permitía entrenar como se debe, pero la tierra experimentaba un periodo prolongado de paz así que no había exigencias

- Eres muy amigo de Trunks verdad – afirmó la ojiperla sonriendo amigablemente

- Desde que nací, Trunks es mi mejor amigo, aunque te confieso algo – le dijo en tono de complicidad – cuando éramos pequeños como soy un año menor se aprovechaba por eso – sonrió al ver la reacción de Hinata mientras veía como Trunks se acercaba a ellos

Trunks le dio un vaso de jugo a Hinata y otro a Goten – ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó con curiosidad

- solo le contaba a Hinata como me molestabas cuando éramos pequeños – contestó el pelinegro mientras tomaba un gran sorbo del jugo – cosas así

Trunks empezó reírse mientras Hinata solo miraba algo confundida por el comportamiento de ambos chicos

- Lo siento Hinata, es solo que Goten siempre dice esas cosas y aunque tenga algo de razón ahora es él quien se aprovecha de mi

- Como ves somos muy buenos amigos – comentó el pelinegro mientras daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su compañero

- ¿Y solo de eso se quedaron hablando? – inquirió el pelilila

- Bueno tu no nos dejaste solos mucho tiempo – bromeó Goten

- Me contaba sobre su entrenamiento, ¿es cierto que su madre lo entrenó? – preguntó la ojiperla

- La señora Milk es muy fuerte – aseguró Trunks

La ojiperla miró escépticamente a la madre de Goten…. Era una mujer muy amable y no la podía imaginar luchando

- Si…. Mi mamá es muy fuerte, es una experta en artes marciales – comentó muy orgulloso Goten – pero desde que papá volvió no ha vuelto a pelear

Después de eso la conversación fue un tanto trivial, aunque se notaba que a Goten le interesaba mucho la ojiperla, ella por su parte no se percató de eso, para ella el sajajin tan solo era amable

El ojinegro se pudo percatar de la admiración que sentía la joven hacia su padre, no negaba que su padre fuera un hombre de admirar, después de todo había salvado al planeta incontables veces, pero para ella era más que eso…. Para Hinata, Goku era una meta, el único hombre capaz de enfrentarse dignamente en una pelea con Vegeta

- Me disculpan un momento – dijo Goten mientras se ponía de pie – voy a ver a mis padres, cuando mamá esta aburrida empieza a regañar a papá…. Tengo que salvar a mi padre – comento en tono de broma mientras se retiraba

- Goten san es muy divertido – le dijo Hinata a Trunks

- Si lo es – contestó el sajajin un poco pensativo, sabía que su amigo era el conquistador, el extrovertido, el que siempre obtenía citas y salía con las mas lindas mujeres mientras el ayudaba a su mamá con la empresa, no se quejaba tampoco, Trunks sabía muy bien que el problema era su timidez, y que incluso Goten lo había ayudado varias veces para que salga con mujeres, pero ahora era diferente, el pelilila no quería ni imaginarse a Goten con Hinata

_"no quiero ver a Hinata con Goten, pero sé que si no le digo lo que siento por ella, es lo que pasara"_

- Hinata podemos dar un paseo… - preguntó muy nervioso Trunks – tengo algo que decirte

La peliazul asintió, después de todo, la fiesta estaba tranquila y le gustaba la compañía de Trunks

.

.

.

Caminaron por los alrededores del jardín… la fiesta se oía ya muy lejos….

Se puso nerviosa al percibir la situación, Trunks estaba nervioso y no la miraba a los ojos como siempre lo hacía, de repente sintió miedo de que algo malo sucediera

- Trunks…. Ocurre algo – logró preguntar temiendo la respuesta

- ¿porqué lo dices? – reaccionó un poco alterado

- Te ves nervioso, temí que fueran malas noticas – respondió algo triste la Hyuga, pensaba que su comentario había molestado de alguna manera a Trunks

El viento soplaba en aquella fresca tarde haciendo que el largo y azul cabello de la ojiperla jugara con el viento mostrando en todo su esplendor su nuevo corte

- Hinata… yo…. – empezó diciendo Trunks con un gran nudo en la garganta y un nerviosismo más que evidente – tu eres una chica muy linda y buena…. Además eres valiente y fuerte…. – con todo el valor que pudo reunir se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos – me gustas mucho Hinata

La ojiperla quedó en blanco… no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, Trunks se le había declarado…. Hinata no se esperaba que un chico se fijara en ella, sobretodo un chico tan maravilloso como Trunks

No sabía que responderle, pensó en decirle que se sentía confundida, nunca se espero que el la viera con esos ojos, pero recordó lo que ocurrió con Naruto… él le dijo algo parecido y le destrozo el corazón, ella no le haría eso a Trunks, el no se lo merecía…. Y más que eso, ella si sentía algo por Trunks, no era lo mismo que por el rubio, pero este sajajin había podido ocupar un gran espacio en su corazón en tan poco tiempo

Ella también estaba nerviosa y sus manos demostraban eso con un pequeño temblor que no la abandonaba – e-eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en toda mi vida… yo también siento algo por ti, no sé si es amor, pero me gustas – confesó clavando su mirada en el piso como si sus pies fueran las cosas más interesantes del mundo

Trunks miró a Hinata…. Tan sonrojada como él, le acaba de corresponder, y él no sabía qué hacer ahora que sus sentimientos estaban expuestos

- Hinata, Trunks… la comida va a ser servida – gritó Bra mientras se acercaba – ¿no interrumpo nada o sí? – pregunto al ver la escena que acababa de arruinar

- ¡No… nada! – contestaron al unísono muy nerviosos

Todos se sentaron a la mesa…. Que era en realidad la unión de muchas mesas pequeñas, los chefs empezaron a traer el festín digno de la realeza

No había orden jerárquico en la mesa, aunque por alguna extraña razón Vegeta terminó sentándose junto a Goku…. Parecía demasiada comida para tan pocas personas, pero en cuanto empezaron a comer los sajajins el exceso desapareció…

Hinata miraba más que asombrada como comían…. Los miraba con fascinación, sabía que la cantidad de comida era equivalente a la cantidad de energía consumida, y al verlos en tan buena forma se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era esta raza guerrera

Pan intentaba comer a la misma velocidad que su abuelo, pero su pequeña boca se lo impedía, Gohan comía más educadamente, igual que Trunks…. Pero Goten comía a voluntad igual que Goku y Vegeta que parecían tener una lucha personal por comer mayor cantidad

Los platos se vaciaban rápido y los empleados traían nuevos manjares que no duraban suficiente en la mesa para enfriarse

.

.

.

Después de la comida decidieron dejar la mesa, que ya no estaba tan presentable como antes

Algunos de los invitados formaron grupos para contar las cosas que pasaron en el tiempo que no se habían visto… Bra y Maron entraron a la casa para ver la un desfile de moda que en pocos minutos iniciaría en la televisión

Goten hizo una seña a Goku, este al darse cuenta empezó a hablarle a Hinata

- Hinata chan…. Me dijeron que eres una buena luchadora – comentó queriendo iniciar platica

Vegeta al ver como Goku empezó a socializar con Hinata se arrimó a un árbol que había cerca de donde estaban para escuchar la conversación

- Bueno Goku sama…. No soy tan buena como usted – respondió alagada por las palabras del pelinegro

- Cierto…. Tu dijiste que Vegeta te había hablado de mi…. ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó el ojinegro con mucha curiosidad

- Solo dije que un sajajin tiene un nivel que sobrepasa a cualquier otra raza…. Después de todo nuestra raza era la más fuerte de todo el universo – interrumpió Vegeta, lo que hizo reaccionar a la ojiperla

_"Al parecer Vegeta sama no le quiere que Goku se entere lo que me ha dicho de él"_

- Además Kakaroto… no te olvides que soy el príncipe de nuestra raza guerrera

Goku se acercó a Hinata y le susurro en el oído – no te asustes… Vegeta siempre tiene esa cara, pero en el fondo es una buena persona

- ¡Qué dijiste Kakarto! – gritó Vegeta

- Nada Vegeta – contestó Goku como niño regañado mientras una gota resbalo por su cara – solo quería saber si a Hinata chan le interesaría ir a entrenar con Goten y conmigo

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"había odio hablar tanto de Goku sama que esperé encontrarme con alguien más maduro… pero parece un niño pequeño, es muy divertido y no encuentro el motivo por el que alguien tan fuerte__quiera entrenar conmigo_

- ¿Qué planeas Kakaroto? – _preguntó algo enojado Vegeta sama_

- Solo quiero…. – _empezó a decir _

- Hinata contó lo mucho que quería mejorar para poder tener una pelea digna con usted Vegeta san…. – _comentó Goten interrumpiendo a su padre _– además mi papá me está entrenando, así que no es ninguna molestia…. ¿Qué opinas Hinata chan? – _me preguntó_

_Todos los que estaban cerca mío y que habían escuchado la conversación me miraban esperando__una respuesta_

_Miré directamente a Trunks…. Quería que me diera una respuesta…. Me encantaría poder ir a entrenar con Goku sama, pero como dejaría eso a nuestra mutua declaración _

- Sé que deseas ir – _me respondió como leyendo mi mente_

_Sentí un bufido de Vegeta sama, se notaba que él no estaba feliz por la propuesta que me habían hecho _

- Me gustaría mucho entrenar con usted Goku sama – _contesté emocionada, también vi como Goten se alegraba_

- Genial – _me contestó Goku sama _– entonces desde mañana entrenaremos

_La señora Milk se acercó para ver el motivo de algarabía en nuestra reunión _

- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Qué tanto haces Goku? – _le preguntó tranquila_

- Desde mañana Hinata chan entrenara con Goten y conmigo – _se detuvo a pensar después de decir esto _– eso significa que tendrá que mudarse a nuestra casa

- ¿Qué? – _gritamos al mismo tiempo Milk, Vegeta y yo_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ahora siguiendo con las preguntas reglamentarias

¿Irá a vivir Hinata a la casa de Goku?

¿Cómo tomara Goten la declaración que acaba de hacer su amigo?

¿Qué pasara con la conversación inconclusa de Hinata?

Esta y otras respuesta en el capítulo 10 "¿una cita?"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** Goku es un encanto, siempre tan inocente a pesar de los años, y Vegeta no se le quita lo gruñon ni aunque su vida dependa de ello…. Ahora que se han declarado se verá algo de TrunksHina

**SasuHina4evr** si regrese… suelo perderme mucho, son las tareas que me atan

La conti llego espero que haya sido suficiente, ya no pude poner mas

**Valkiria Natsuki** espero por leer tu fic en conjunto, no conozco a la otra escritora, si me dejas el link de una de sus historias por MP te lo agradecería, si la admiras debe ser buena y no quiero perdérmela, y cuando quieras hacer algo conmigo solo avísame, por cierto si el dz llega a abrir algún día te informo para que participes junto a mí en un concurso que estaba organizando allí

**Altair snape black** si tengo pensado, con el tiempo hacer mas, lástima que no haya, busque por toda la red, este es el único…. Espero que lectores de esta pareja se animen a subir historias, me haría tan feliz ver como este pairing crece y se consolida

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan **al fin pude subir, me demore un buen T.T

Tu conti fue grande, aunque tenías prisa, agradezco eso, en cuanto a tu parte favorita, pues si es verdad, era parte crucial Goten y Goku desde ahora será realmente necesario

**layill** lo de Goten no lo hice muy largo pero sirvió para la confesión, a veces solo se necesita un sustito para que las personas reaccionen

**otakuxfanxgirl** muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario a cada capítulo, aunque sea corto, me emocionó mucho el verlos y saber que te gusto tanto. Arigato

**MeLiW** gracias por el comen, a mí también me pareció que Hinata debería aprender a volar, así que mira lo que salió de ese loco sueño

**chiiiachan** la fiesta completa fue este capítulo, ya lo que falta en el próximo con el conflicto de si Hinata se muda con Goku o no ^^

Hasta el próximo

**Akai yume**


	10. ¿una cita?

**Capitulo 10**

**¿Una cita?**

Hinata Pov.

- Desde mañana Hinata chan entrenará con Goten y conmigo – _se detuvo a pensar después de decir _– eso significa que tendrá que mudarse a nuestra casa

- ¿Qué? – _gritamos al mismo tiempo Milk, Vegeta y yo_

_Ante el grito se acercaron los demás a ver lo que ocurría_

- ¡Goku!, Hinata no se puede quedar a vivir en nuestra casa…. – _me miró como tratando de pedirme disculpas _– no me malinterpretes, pero mi hijo tiene tu misma edad y no es correcto que vivan bajo el mismo techo

- Trunks tiene la misma edad y no veo el problema – _refutó la señora Bulma_

_Bulma sama y la señora Milk empezaron a debatir sobre las costumbres y la adolescencia…. Parecía que me habían sacado de la conversación por completo _

- No…. No quiero molestar, sino puedo quedarme en su casa comprendo – _le dije a la señora Milk para tratar de terminar esta discusión _

- Si en verdad quieres entrenar te puedes quedar en nuestra casa – _dijo Videl san con una amable sonrisa_ – después de todo vivimos al lado de la casa de los padres de Gohan y así mi suegra no se sentirá incomoda

- Me parece perfecto – _contestó Bulma sama, luego me miró y con una gran sonrisa me dijo_ – no te preocupes puedes volver cuando quieras, además es una buena excusa para visitarnos más seguido – _me quiñó un ojo como símbolo de complicidad_

_Después de eso la fiesta terminó. Los regalos eran muy bonitos pero no me interesaban en este momento, mañana me iría a vivir a la casa de Gohan para entrenar con Goku sama y lo único__que quería hacer era hablar con Trunks. _

_Deje mi habitación y caminé por el corredor, quería distraerme o quizás pensar en algo, ni yo__misma entendía la tristeza de abandonar este lugar, sabía perfectamente que volando no demoraría__mucho en llegar y podría visitar muy seguido, pero aun así me sentía mal al abandonar este lindo hogar._

_Me encontré a Trunks en la sala, tenía en sus manos una taza con te caliente…. Me acerque a él,__pero parecía tan pensativo que temía interrumpirlo._

- Siéntate – _me pidió sin mirarme, le obedecí y me senté junto a él_– fue verdad lo que te dije en la fiesta…. Tú me gustas mucho – _me dijo dejando su té y mirándome fijamente._

_Su mirada me quemaba la piel y sentí como el sonrojo invadía mi rostro_ – yo también dije la verdad – _respondí _

- ¿y eso como nos deja? – _me preguntó algo nervioso_

_¿Qué le podía decir?... yo no sabía la respuesta._

- Sé cómo te sientes – _me dijo algo más relajado_ – yo me siento igual…. Aun es muy pronto para saber si entre nosotros funcionaria algo, pero ahora que vivirás lejos de la casa podremos salir a citas.

_¡Citas!.. Yo nunca había sido invitada a una, bueno solo a una por Naruto kun y fue para aclarar que no me quería como yo a él. Ahora podía tener citas reales con un chico que se siente atraído hacia mí y que me gusta._

_Asentí ante su propuesta y el sonrió, lo que solo logro que me sonrojara mas. _

_Volví a mi habitación para preparar todo para mañana, me pregunto qué es lo que estoy sintiendo__por Naruto kun ahora… ya no me duele tanto el saber que no corresponde a mi amor, la distancia sirve para mitigar el dolor de su rechaz.o_

_Pero en esta noche estrellada y silenciosa me pregunto…. ¿Qué estará ocurriendo en Konoha? _

_Y más que eso, aun me pregunto si Naruto kun se preocupó aunque sea un poco por mi desaparición" _

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata empacó sus cosas, que a pesar de ser más de lo que se había imaginado en un principio, no ocupaba mucho espacio pues la mayoría de su ropa era pequeña…. Mientras bajaba sus maletas vio a Vegeta

- Vegeta sama – saludó Hinata mientras se acercaba a él – muy buenos días

- Hmp… - fue la contestación del pelinegro, se notaba que no estaba feliz

- Vegeta sama… yo – trato de excusarse la Hyuga, pero llegaron Trunks, Bra y Bulma

- Te voy a extrañar mucho – comentó algo triste Bra mientras abrazaba a la ojiperla

- No se va para siempre… seguramente nos vendrá a visitar, verdad Hinata – aseguró Bulma mientras se acercaba a Vegeta

La Hyuga asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Trunks, no lo había visto desde ayer y el tenerlo tan cerca hacia que su corazón latiera más fuerte…. No podía evitar sonrojarse con solo tenerlo en frente, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta pero nunca supo ocultar sus sentimientos

- Es hora de irnos – anunció Trunks – hable con Goku sama y me dijo que te esperaba para empezar hoy mismo con el entrenamiento

- Hai – respondió algo melancólica la Hyuga…. Solo había pasado unas semanas en esa casa y ya la sentía suya, tomó su mochila mientras el pelilila llevaba su maleta

Empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, sentía tristeza al saber que Vegeta estaba enojado con ella, la peliazul lo consideraba una gran persona, quizás el modelo de padre que siempre quiso tener…. Después de todo el pelinegro a pesar de su temperamento y su aparente frialdad era un muy buen padre, había dado la vida por defender a sus hijos y a pesar de pertenecer a una raza guerrera no obligaba a sus hijos a entrenar, permitía que cada uno hiciera su vida como le pareciera

- Hinata – llamó Vegeta cuando la ojiperla iba a salir de la casa, haciendo que esta volteara inmediatamente – Kakaroto es un tonto, pero con Gohan y Goten ha hecho un buen trabajo, espero que muy pronto me puedas dar una verdadera batalla

- Arigato Vegeta sama – pronuncio la Hyuga con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ahora sí que estaba motivada

Bra se marcho a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse para ir al colegio, dejando en la sala solos a Bulma y Vegeta

- Cuando haces ese tipo de cosas me siento orgullosa de ti – menciono Bulma mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su marido

- Hmp – respondió Vegeta – deja de decir tonterías mujer – caminó hacia la cocina para buscar su desayuno, ante la sonrisa de Bulma que sabía que Vegeta trataba de mostrarse duro

.

.

.

Por otra parte Hinata y Trunks decidieron ir volando a la casa de Goku, por auto demorarían horas enteras…. Hicieron una competencia para evitar aburrirse hasta que vieron las montañas cerca de la casa de Gohan

- Es allí – señalo Trunks mientras aceleraba el vuelo

Se detuvieron frente a las dos casitas que pertenecían a la familia Son, una junto a la otra parecían salidas de un hermoso cuento infantil…. De una de ellas salió Gohan a recibir a los recién llegados…

- Los estábamos esperando – comentó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a Trunks y Hinata – dame el equipaje, yo lo llevare a dentro, mi padre te está esperando en su casa para ir a entrenar – miro a la casa contigua

- Enseguida voy…. – contestó la ojiperla mientras daba su bolso a Gohan y se dirigía junto a Trunks a la casa de Goku

Milk abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar… en la sala de la casa se encontraban con ropa de entrenamiento los dos pelinegros dispuestos a empezar el entrenamiento en cualquier momento

- Buenos días – saludo Hinata con una reverencia

- Buenos días Hinata chan – contestó Goku – Trunks me trajiste lo que te pedí – miro a Trunks al que también saludo

- Desde luego Goku sama…. Tome – extendió su mano y le dio un espray que tenía en su chamarra

- ¿Para qué es eso papá? – preguntó Goten mirando lo que su padre tenía en las manos

La ojiperla también tenía mucha curiosidad y se alegro que Goten lo haya preguntado, aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar libremente

Goku miro a su hijo y la delicada chica que empezaría a entrenar, no se veía un trabajo fácil lograr que estos chicos aprendieran, sobretodo porque nunca supo ser un buen maestro, no sabía cómo explicarse bien

- Esto es parte de su entrenamiento – contestó mirando las ropas de su hijo – quítate la ropa y dámela – ordenó – este espray hará que su ropa pese mucho, esa es la primera fase del entrenamiento – se saco el chaleco naranja y lo soltó cayendo este pesadamente al suelo

La peliazul no pudo dejar de pensar en las pesas de Lee… pero no entendía como el espray haría pesada su ropa, pero como ella no llevaba puesta la ropa de entrenamiento, no tuvo necesidad de sacarse lo que tenía encima

Su ropa fue la primera en ser "convertida" en pesada, cuando le entregaron las prendas estaban realmente pesadas y se marchó al baño a ponérsela, cuando volvió le costaba caminar rápidamente, y al parecer a Goten le sucedía lo mismo

- Ya es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento – mencionó emocionado Goku

Salieron de la casa y Trunks se despidió de todos, pero antes de irse volando le dijo a Hinata en voz baja – en la noche te vendré a ver, será nuestra primera cita

La ojiperla se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero como Goku indicó caminar a un determinado sitio no pudo detenerse a pensar en lo que acababa de sentir

.

.

.

La ropa les pesaba, Goten caminaba más a prisa que Hinata, considerando que esta usaba menos cantidad de tela, tenía su ahora característico Short azul y su blusa negra sin tiras, se alegraba enormemente el ya no usar su de por si pesado abrigo

Llegaron a un llano muy bonito, a unos cien metros se veía un rio grande pero no muy corrientoso, en ese momento Goku hizo algo que Hinata no olvidaría nunca

- Para su entrenamiento voy a necesitar a un amigo – mencionó el pelinegro mientras ponía dos de sus dedos sobre su frente y desaparecía

La ojiperla quedo impresionada, no había rastro ni del ki de Goku - ¿A dónde fue Goku sama? – le preguntó a Goten que no parecía impresionado con la desaparición de su padre

- Es la teletransportación… seguramente nunca la habías visto – le respondió Goten tratando de moverse ante su pesada ropa – es una técnica especial de mi papá…. Esta ropa pesa muchísimo – se quejo mientras intentaba brincar alto

Hinata quedo pensativa…. Nunca había visto a nadie teletransportarse, pero había escuchado que el cuarto Hokage si podía hacerlo

El ojinegro no tardó mucho en volver con dos animales, un mono y un grillo, antiguos amigos suyos que lo ayudaron a entrenar cuando fue a vivir con Kayosama, se los presentó a sus nuevos alumnos y empezó el entrenamiento….

Tanto Hinata como Goten debía capturar a estos animalitos que eran mucho más rápidos de lo que se notaba a simple vista

Tomo algunas horas el que lograran dominar bien el peso excesivo de su ropa y se pudieran desplazar con agilidad, pero cuando lo consiguieron todo se hizo más fácil

- Hinata chan eres más fuerte de lo que creí – elogió Goku antes de marcharse a devolver a sus amigos a su casa

- Es verdad eres muy fuerte Hinata chan – dijo Goten cuando se quedaron solos, el pelinegro intentaba seducirla, en eso el tenia mucha experiencia

- Gracias Goten kun – respondió esta – se nota que ustedes son muy fuertes, son las personas más poderosas que he conocido, incluso Trunks aunque no entrene muy seguido

El pelinegro vio la mirada de Hinata cuando menciono a Trunks, se la veía ilusionada

_"será que Hinata está enamorada de Trunks, no me puedo quedar con la duda"_

- Hinata chan –llamo par que esta lo mirara - ¿a ti te gusta Trunks?

La peliazul se sonrojo al escuchar esa pregunta tan directa y sin el menor tacto – bueno yo… yo…. – trató de hablar pero sentía un gran nudo en la garganta – hoy voy a salir con el….

En ese momento Goten comprendió que a la ojiperla le gustaba su mejor amigo, era algo con lo que no contaba, esta chica era realmente bonita, incluso ahora que estaba sudada y algo sucia por el entrenamiento se la veía hermosa, pero su amistad con Trunks era algo que tenía desde que tiene memoria y que no perdería por nada de este mundo

- Me alegro mucho…. Hacen una bonita pareja – mencionó mientras pensaba que ya era el momento en que su amigo tuviera una novia

Goku volvió solo y sugirió volver a la casa a comer, ya se les había hecho tarde para el almuerzo

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento? – preguntó Milk cuando llegaron a la casa

- Muy bien – contesto Goku – estoy hambriento

- Y cuando será la ocasión en que no lo estés…. – insinuó su esposa mientras se dirigía a la cocina – siéntense que les voy a servir

Hinata no se sentía muy cómoda, se notaba por la cantidad de ollas que le había costado mucho cocinar y el agotamiento era evidente

- Señora Milk… permítame serviles la comida –sugirió la ojiperla mientras se acercaba a las inmensas ollas

- No te preocupes, tú eres una huésped – le respondió con su tono característico Milk

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todas las atenciones que se están tomando por mí – insistió la peliazul mientras tomaba una cuchareta

A Milk no le quedo otra opción que sentarse junto a su marido y su hijo en la mesa, Hinata a pesar de estar cansada por el entrenamiento y hambrienta por casi no haber desayunado sabía que los sajajin lo estarían más…. Sabía la cantidad de comida que ingerían por que los vio en la fiesta así que sirvió unas grandes porciones a cada uno y dejo la olla de arroz cerca para llenarle los platos cuando quisieran

La actitud de la ojiperla le agrado grandemente a Milk… se sintió feliz al ver a una muchacha tan hogareña y a la vez fuerte, recordó cuando era joven

- Eres una chica muy atenta, estoy segura que serás una muy buena esposa – menciono Milk pensando en su hijo

La Hyuga había escuchado esa frase varias veces, siempre que se la decían se le venía a la mente Naruto, pero esta vez el rostro que apareció fue el de Trunks – gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba muy confundida

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchos han preguntado qué rayos está pasando en Konoha. No es que no haya pensado en eso, lo he pensado muchísimo, pero por ahora no pienso ponerlo, se perdería parte del encanto de la historia, además tengo previsto que cuando Hinata regrese a Konoha se dé cuenta de todo lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia, aclaro que el tiempo en Konoha transcurre al mismo ritmo que en el futuro, no se ha detenido, congelado o nada por el estilo…. Y en cuanto a Naruto, el rubio es un caso aparte y contarles seria arruinar el climax

Ya empezó el entrenamiento de Hinata con Goku y Goten, es el momento de aprender técnicas de los guerreros Z y que estos aprendan algo del arte ninja

Si desean aconsejarme alguna técnica que Hinata pudiera aprender o incluso enseñarles a sus nuevos compañeros de entrenamiento, soy toda oídos, o en este caso ojos

Las preguntas reglamentarias

¿Qué papel jugara Goten ahora que no está tras la ojiperla?

¿Qué nuevas técnicas le enseñara Goku?

¿Cómo ser la cita entre Trunks y Hinata?

**SasuHina4evr** es verdad, últimamente no han actualizado mucho y eso me preocupa, por eso estoy tratando de subir todas mis historias así no soy parte de esa sequia de fics que anda rondando el fanfiction.

Estos capítulos me están saliendo cortos, pero mientras avance empezaran a alargarse un poco más, al menos es mi prospecto.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** lamento cuando no puedo pasarme tan seguido, pero eso se solucionara, si todo sale como tengo previsto, así que no te preocupes por las actualizaciones, como ves Goten no interferirá en la relación, aunque juega un papel importante en ella, para mi sin Goten no existiría esta historia, ya verás a que me refiero.

**otakuxfanxgirl** gracias por el comentario, me gusta saber que a pesar del idioma me lees, eso me pone contenta ^^.

Con el tiempo habrá más Trunkshina, pero lamentablemente ahora soy la única que lo hace. Hasta el próximo.

**chiiiachan** mis fics en general tienen capítulos más largos, pero este sale así, no lo puedo evitar

Vegeta tiene planes con Hinata, pero aun no revela cuales, de que la destrucción de la maquina fue a propósito lo fue, de eso no hay duda. Y en cuanto a Goten, no dejara su protagónico, aunque no habrá peleas por amor

**Altair snape black** a mí en cambio se me dificulta el yaoi, muero por hacer narusasu pero no se me da, así que continuo con mis heteros, me gustaría que alguien más hiciera esta pareja pero al ser la única, debo esforzarme más por eso, dejar un buen precedente del Trunkshina, puede que algún día la pareja sea oficial como lo es el Sasuhina, uno nunca sabe

**Valkiria Natsuki** me da mucha tristeza el saber que ya no podrás leer ni participar, espero pronto puedas volver y leas este mensaje, te extrañare como lectora y amiga, se que algún día podremos hacer ese proyecto, mientras seguiré escribiendo y mejorare para dar mi mejor esfuerzo siempre y brindar calidad.

**MeLiW** espero no haber tardado tanto, la verdad es que Goten si mantendrá sus manos alejadas de Hinata, no quería pelear a amigos de la infancia, eso sería duro porque se quieren como hermanos, ¿me quedo bien Goku? Tenía miedo de cómo quedaría al escribirlo, lo admiro mucho.

**Shizuru-HiME** muchas gracias por el comen, la verdad es que me gusta lo que escribo, trato de pensar en lo que les gustaría, pero siempre termino siendo mi primera lectora así que escribo lo que me gustaría leer a mí, sé que me falta mucho, pero no me rindo y es lo importante, esta historia es la segunda que escribí hace un año, trate de dejar las personalidades integras, aunque use a Mirai Trunks y no al Trunks que debería, pero era del que mas tenia referencias, también prefiero el Sasuhina, pero las locas ideas no deben pasarse por alto. Espero que este capítulo aclarar tus dudas sobre la reacción de Goten.

**layill** al final si se fue, pero así mejor, la distancia los acercara mas, además debe entrenar para ser fuerte

**Shald120** traté de no demorar tanto, gracias por ponerme en favoritos, la verdad es que me gustan los contrastes de personajes, pero el TrunksxHina se me hizo irresistible, y aquí lo tienes, Vegeta tiene una mente muy brillante, solo puedo decir que no comete errores, es un príncipe sajajin

Hasta el próximo

**Akai**


	11. Entrenamiento al estilo Goku

**Capitulo 11**

**Entrenamiento al estilo Goku**

Hinata Pov.

_"Después de comer seguimos con el entrenamiento, esta vez fue más duro que antes, debíamos volar_ _siguiendo a Goku sama que volaba velozmente como si su ropa no pesara nada…. Me decidí, desde mañana usaría mi abrigo, el diré a Trunks que me dé un poco de ese espray para hacerlo pesado, tengo que poder darle una buena batalla a Vegeta sama antes que me regrese a mi tiempo._

_Es extraño, siento tristeza en solo pensar que tendré que regresar a Konoha, sé que es mi hogar, mi__tiempo, el lugar donde crecí pero…. Siento que allí nadie me extraña, mientras aquí todos son tan buenos conmigo, además Trunks, aun no sé bien lo que siento, pero siento que el desprecio de Naruto ya no afecta tanto. Quizás este viaje por el tiempo es lo que necesito para poder dejar todo atrás y ser diferente._

_Mis pensamientos hicieron que me distraiga completamente del entrenamiento, cuando me di cuenta tanto Goku sama como Goten kun me estaban mirando._

- ¿Estás bien Hinata chan? ¿Te paso algo? – _me preguntó Goten algo preocupado_

- Estoy bien – _conteste moviendo la cabeza_ – solo me distraje un momento

_Seguimos siguiendo a Goku sama, este día no pudimos atraparlo pero estoy segura que mañana lo_ _lograre…. Terminamos por hoy y tengo que prepararme para cuando llegue Trunks a verme, el sol esta_ _ocultándose y la noche se acerca"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

La noche llegó, Hinata había llegado a su nueva vivienda y se encontraba en su nueva habitación, no era tan espaciosa como la que tenía en casa de Bulma, pero era muy acogedora y bonita, Videl era una mujer muy amable y fuerte, además se sentía feliz de tener a alguien en la casa, a veces solía ser muy aburrido permanecer lejos de una gran ciudad, le había contado cuando le mostro la casa.

La ojiperla estaba muy nerviosa, Trunks había llamado a Videl para decirle que llevaría a comer a Hinata y que lo esperara en una hora, faltaba poco para la hora y el nerviosismo aumentaba mientras los minutos pasaban.

Afuera de la casa de Gohan se encontraba Trunks, estaba tan nervioso como su cita, había llegado diez minutos antes y temía entrar…. Salió Goten de su casa y se paró junto a él.

- Nunca te he visto más nervioso – mencionó el pelinegro mientras miraba las estrellas que empezaban a iluminar el cielo – si no quieres que sepas que llegaste al menos oculta tu ki.

El pelilila no se había dado cuenta de que estaba expulsando más ki de lo normal y que Hinata lo podía reconocer – gracias – le dijo a Goten una vez ocultado su ki - ¿Qué piensas de Hinata? – preguntó para quitarse la duda, sabia lo mujeriego que era su amigo y temía que estuviera interesado en la ojiperla – digo…. ¿te gusta?

Goten lo miro sorprendido…. ¿tanto le gustaba esa chica para hacer ese tipo de pregunta?.. Sabia de la timidez de su mejor amigo, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar algo así.

- Yo solo tengo dos reglas para no acercarme a una chica – mencionó mientras tocaba el hombro de su amigo y lo miraba a la cara – la primera es que a la chica le guste mi mejor amigo… y la segunda y más importante es que a mi mejor amigo le guste esa chica – volvió a mirar el cielo mientras sentía la mirada de Trunks sobre el – en este caso las dos reglas están presentes, así que para mí esa mujer está prohibida.

- Lo dices en serio – preguntó el pelilila.

- Por supuesto – le respondió Goten – además es una mujer muy bella y fuerte, el tipo de mujer que merece un "felices por siempre" y no creo que yo se lo pueda ofrecer – miró su reloj – creo que ya es hora de tu cita – indicó señalando la puerta – no te olvides que ser el padrino de tu boda… y de tu primer hijo – mencionó en tono de broma mientras se iba hacia su casa.

Ese comentario no ayudó al nerviosismo de Trunks que tuvo que tragar saliva y golpear la puerta…. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una peliazul muy sonrojada pero no por eso menos hermosa.

- Buenas noches Trunks – saludó la ojiperla mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras ella – disculpa que no te haga pasar pero Pan está haciendo unas tareas y no quiero incomodar.

- No te preocupes – contestó – estás lista.

La peliazul asintió e inmediatamente Trunks saco una capsula que se transformó en un lindo auto negro, subieron al mismo y se fueron a un lugar no tan lejano.

Llegaron al rio donde esta mañana la ojiperla había entrenado, pero el paisaje era totalmente diferente, las luciérnagas jugaban cerca del agua alumbrando y alegrando el entorno…. Se podían escuchar los grillos cantar y el viento soplaba suavemente refrescando la calurosa noche.

Trunks saco de la cajuela del auto una canasta con comida y una mantel, se sentaron a la orilla del rio para conversar.

- Es un lugar muy bonito, cuando vine en la mañana no me imagine que ese podría ver así – comentó Hinata mientras servía algo de jugo a Trunks.

- Gohan me mostro este lugar hace tiempo…. Me dijo que es uno de los mejores paisajes nocturnos que existen – mencionó el pelilila mientras sacaba la comida del canasto.

Comieron tranquilamente dejándose llevar por el maravillo lugar y el preciado momento… ninguno tenía prisa, parecía como si el tiempo no se moviera, y dentro de ellos deseaban que así fuera.

Terminaron de comer y se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro mirando las estrellas.

- Me gustas mucho Hinata – dijo al fin Trunks rompiendo el embriagador silencio, miró a la Hyuga que sonrió melancólicamente ante las palabras - ¿sucede algo? No quise incomodar.

- Para nada…. Es solo – suspiro pesadamente – estuve muchos años enamorada de un chico que nunca se fijo en mi, se me hace extraño el saber que le gusto a un chico.

- No me puedo imaginar a un chico que no se diera cuenta de ti… seguramente se debe estar arrepintiendo por no poder estar contigo – comentó Trunks sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho al oír a la ojiperla hablar de un antiguo amor.

- Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, es un chico muy amable y constante…. Su sueño es ser un Hokage que es el líder de nuestra aldea – empezó a contar Hinata con menos dolor del que se imaginó – siempre me consideré débil, pero él me hizo comprender que la fortaleza de una persona estaba en no dejarse vencer nunca…. Estuve enamorada de él desde que era muy pequeña y lo miraba cada vez que podía sin que se diera cuenta…. No fue sino hasta hace poco que le confesé mi amor y me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mí.

- ¿Aun lo amas? – preguntó algo resignado Trunks, después de todo como podía luchar con un amor de años.

- Ya no sé lo que siento por él – toma la mano de Trunks pero tenía la mirada baja para que este no notara su sonrojo – tu me haces sentir bien, junto a ti me siento feliz. No sé cómo llamar a este sentimiento, pero tengo miedo de perderte por mi indecisión.

Trunks tomo el mentón de la Hyuga con su mano haciéndola mirarlo – no me perderás…. Si lo que necesitas es tiempo, te daré el que necesites – le dijo acercándose a ella.

La Hyuga cerró los ojos, esperaba un beso, sería su primer beso, pero los labios de Trunks no tocaron los suyos, tocaron su frente dulcemente, cuando ella abrió los ojos vio la mirada de Trunks y comprendió el maravilloso hombre que tenia frente a ella.

- Hora de irnos…. Mañana tienes entrenamiento – se puso de pie y ayudó a Hinata a recoger todo.

La dejó en su nueva casa prometiendo venir en un par de días, y llamar a diario.

.

.

.

El verdadero entrenamiento empezó…. Hinata hizo que Goku usara el espray en su abrigo lo que hizo que sus movimientos fueran más lentos, así que decidió cambiarse de ropa… al fin decidió cual sería el atuendo que usaría de ahora en adelante para el entrenamiento, seguiría usando el short azul y la camisa sin mangas negra, lo único pesado que llevaría era el abrigo y las muñequeras que le dio Videl, que ese día había acompañado a los chicos a ver el entrenamiento.

- Bueno, ya que están acostumbrados al peso extra – empezó a explicar Goku – es hora de ver cómo están en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Hai – respondieron al unísono los alumnos.

- Hinata san…. Deberías sujetarte el cabello para el entrenamiento – sugirió amablemente Videl a la ojiperla que tomaba un poco de agua antes de empezar la pelea – tener el cabello largo es una desventaja para una guerrera…. El enemigo puede sujetarte de él y lastimarte.

- Agradezco tu preocupación Videl sama – respondió la peliazul – pero mi sensei me enseñó que si no quiero que mi cabello sea una desventaja solo tengo que ser más rápida que el enemigo para que no pueda sujetarlo – la frase hubiera podido sonar altanera viniendo de cualquier persona, pero el tono de voz que uso la ojiperla era de agradecimiento por el consejo que Videl no se sintió mal en ningún momento al no ser escuchado su consejo.

_"me hubiera gustado tener este argumento hace años cuando Gohan me dijo lo mismo…. No hubiera tenido que cortarme el cabello"_

Hinata se paró frente a Goten en la posición de combate típica de los Hyuga y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo, adopto una postura igual a la de su padre.

- Empiecen – ordeno su sensei y la lucha empezó.

Hinata se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a Goten, su ropa pesada no le permitía la rapidez acostumbrada, pero a pesar que el joven tenía una buena condición no era como combatir con Vegeta… activo su Byakugan para evitar los rápidos golpes que intentaba darle el pelinegro… después de pocos minutos de pelear empezaron a elevarse, la pela continuo en el aire, donde Goku y Videl siguieron de espectadores.

Los golpes eran rápidos y encontrados, no se lastimaban aunque se estaban cansando, se notaba que el ojinegro tenia mayor experiencia en este tipo de combates y era demasiado rápido para que la peliazul use su juuken.

- Pueden detenerse... ya vi suficiente – les grito Goku que se encontraba a una distancia prudente.

Los dos bajaron despacio y muy sudados – eres más rápida de lo que esperaba Hinata – elogio Goten mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- Tu también Goten san… todos los sajajin son realmente fuertes – Goku se acerco a los dos haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara por su comentario

- Muy bien Goten, te has acoplado muy rápido a tu nueva ropa – miró a la ojiperla – y tu Hinata me sorprendes…. Pero me gustaría que me dieras un golpe.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hinata sin pensarlo siquiera.

- Quiero saber cuál es tu fuerza, golpea en mi estomago – miró el rostro de la Hyuga – no te preocupes, soy realmente fuerte – comentó con un tono tan inocente que hizo que la ojiperla sonriera y se animara.

La joven lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen de su maestro, pero aunque sonó fuerte Goku ni se inmutó, parecía como si no le hubiera dolido nada…. La miro serio – necesitas más fuerza física.

- Goku sama – habló Hinata – la técnica de mi familia se basa en golpes suaves pero precisos en determinados puntos del cuerpo.

- Trunks me explicó lo que sabes cómo ninja – respondió Goku mientras le daba un termo con agua a la Hyuga – pero viniste aquí a aprender artes marciales necesitas tener mayor fuerza en tus golpes.

Hinata comprendió que Goku tenía razón, si quería aprender artes marciales debía olvidar por un momento que era ninja y empezar de nuevo.

Volvieron a la casa a almorzar… después Goten tenía que estudiar para dar una prueba, estaba de vacaciones pero su madre insistió en que se prepara para la universidad desde ahora…. Goku debía entrenar solo, quería perfeccionar una técnica de la que no hablo… por lo que Hinata decidió entrenar por su cuenta.

La Hyuga entrenó arduamente durante toda la tarde, había visto entrenar a Kiba e incluso a Lee cuando visitaba a su primo por lo que sabía muy bien que debía hacer si quería tener mayor fuerza física…. Ni por un momento pensó en quitarse lo pesos, siguió hasta que vio que el sol se iba a ocultar.

Volvió a la casa de Goku y comió en la mesa con todos, nunca había tenido tanta hambre como ahora, su cuerpo gastaba demasiada energía por lo que comió tanto que ella misma se sorprendió, se sintió culpable por ingerir tanta comida que no era suya – señora Milk – dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra – me gustaría prepararles la cena mañana… si me lo permite claro está.

Nadie puso objeción e incluso Milk se sentía alivia al saber que tendría un día de descanso.

.

.

.

El día siguiente empezó muy temprano, apenas salía el sol y los tres ya estaban entrenando, Hinata tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder soportar el peso que le habían impuesto, pero cerca del medio día el entrenamiento fue interrumpido por Pan.

- Abuelito…. – gritó la niña casi sin aliento por la gran corrida que había realizado – dice mi mamá que van a venir a la cena la señora Bulma y su familia.

- Es una gran noticia Pan – le agradeció Goku.

"eso significa que Trunks va a venir esta noche" la Hyuga se puso muy nerviosa, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Trunks no podía evitar sentir esas mariposas en el estomago.

- Goku sama… le prometí a su esposa que hoy cocinaría yo, puedo retirarme más temprano – pidió la Hyuga cortésmente ante lo que el pelinegro no se opuso.

Entrenaron arduamente, la Hyuga tuvo que aprender a levantar enormes piedras y correr por largos trayectos y montañas sin usar ninguna técnica ninja lo que lo hacía más difícil…. Se marcho antes de la hora estipulada para empezar a preparar la cena, al llegar a la casa de su maestro se encontró a una Milk dispuesta a empezar a cocinar.

Hinata le ofreció cocinar sin importar que los invitados aumentaran el número de personas en la mesa… incluso Videl con Pan y Gohan vendrían, por lo que Milk solo decidió ayudar un poco…. Se dio cuenta que la Hyuga tenía un sentido innato para la cocina, pero que aun era muy inexperta, y quien con más experiencia que ella que le había cocina a tres sajajin por tantos años.

Por lo que la peliazul se sintió complacida al aprender ciertos paltos y varios consejos culinarios por parte de la esposa de Goku.

La hora de la cena se acercaba y Hinata se cambio para esperar a los invitados, era increíble como en menos de tres días ya sentía ese lugar como suyo y podía ir por las dos casas como si hubiera vivido ahí por siempre, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo llegaron todos los involucrados a la cena.

Goku junto con Goten que estaban algo sudados y cansados se sentaron pesadamente en la mesa que había unido para alargar junto con la de la casa de Videl, Vegeta no traía puesto un traje como usualmente hacia cuando salía a un compromiso con Bulma o Bra pero su pantalón de tela y su camisa de mangas largas lo hacía ver muy serio, la vestimenta de los demás era casual e incluso Trunks venia en sus acostumbradas bermudas mostrando sus musculosas piernas.

Hinata solo lucia un sencillo vestido que le dio Milk de los que usaba cuando era joven y tenía su talla, todos se sentaron en la mesa después de los saludos, Milk, Videl y Bulma decidieron ayudar a servir la comida a Hinata que agradeció el gesto de corazón. La comida era abundante y variada, pero el plato principal y especialidad de la ojiperla era el ramen, el plato que había practicado por años para el día en que se casaría con Naruto.

- Esta comida esta deliciosa Hinata – halagó Goku mientras volvía llenar su plato con fideos – deberías casarte con Goten para que me pudieras cocinar más seguido.

Ante esa palabras el rostro de todos quedo para fotografía, pero uno de los mas impresionados fue Vegeta que hasta escupió un poco de sopa por la boca.

- ¡qué estás diciendo papá! – dijo Goten aun asustado por el inocente comentario de su padre.

- Que tiene, si Hinata chan cocina bien y es bonita – argumentó el pelinegro ante la mirada de todos - ¿o no te gustaría casarte con mi hijo?

Las miradas pasaron del pelinegro a la ojiperla de inmediato – yo…. Yo – tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, aunque tampoco tenía la mente lúcida para decir algo – lo siento Goku sama pero no puedo ser la novia de Goten kun.

Todos en la mesa soltaron un suspiro menos Goku que se sintió decepcionado por la negativa.

- ¿Pero porqué Hinata chan? – volvió a insistir.

- Porque soy la novia de Trunks – contestó sin pensar, un poco apenada por la confesión.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Empezó el entrenamiento de Hinata por parte de Goku, que aunque parezca sencillo es un maestro que no siempre entiende las limitaciones físicas, porque el mismo no las tiene, así que Hinata deberá esforzarse mucho más para llegar al nivel de un sajajin.

¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al escuchar decir a Hinata que es la novia de Trunks?

¿Tomará Trunks eso como una declaración al amor que le profesó la otra noche?

¿Entenderá Goku que no puede conseguir nuera solo porque cocina bien?

Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capitulo

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** Milk no intentó nada, aun ve a su hijo como un bebé y por eso no lo quiere casar, con Gohan le costó, así que pensé que no sería muy real si la pongo de Cupido.

**SasuHina4evr** si ahora este día será para este fic, tratare de mantener el ritmo, aunque me cueste un poco hasta que acostumbre, si he visto tus fics por allí ^^, creo que a todos por épocas se nos hace difícil actualizar, por el tiempo

**MeLiW** no tardé tanto en actualizar esta vez y eso me alivia, aunque tuve que dejar mi dorama para poder subir este capitulo

Shizuru-HiME para mí la amistad entre Goten y Trunks son unas de las mejores en los animes que he visto, prácticamente son hermanos.

En cuanto a la época de Naruto, pues falta un poco más para que puedan saber sobre ellos, no quiero arruinar la historia contando lo que está pasando en esa época

**Shald120** tengo más historias en mente, quisiera tener tiempo para hacerlas, nada más.

La pareja es una locura, pero las locuras funcionan de vez en cuando y este fue el caso, ahora la historia recién comienza.

**chiiiachan** pues hay muchos fics con estas dos series, pero casi siempre son peleas, no hay mucho romance, por eso quise unir los mundos y formar esta pareja que me encanto desde que la pensé.

Soremade

Akai yume XD


	12. Tecnicas

**Capitulo 12**

**Técnicas**

- ¿Pero porqué Hinata chan? – volvió a insistir Kakaroto

- Porque soy la novia de Trunks – contestó sin pensar, un poco apenada por la confesión

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"¿Por qué Goku sama me estaba haciendo estas preguntas?_

_Podía sentir la mirada de todos en especial la de Vegeta sama y la de Trunks_ – porque soy la novia de Trunks – _respondí sin pensar, ¿Cómo pude decir eso si ni siquiera me lo había pedido? Sabía lo que sentía por mi pero yo aun no le contestaba… pero le acabo de contestar y frente a todos._

_Goku sama se quedó en paz una vez dije esas palabras, pero como nadie más habló el silencio fue sepulcral, por lo que para ocultar la enorme vergüenza que sentía me dedique a mirar mi plato y comer._

_La cena acabó y los grupos de conversación se empezaron a formar… iba a lavar los platos como excusa para encerrarme en la cocina un rato pero Bulma san me dijo que Goku sama y Vegeta sama se encargarían de los platos, el solo imaginarme a esos dos lavando y secando me provocó risa, pero la__oculte lo mejor que pude._

_Cuando salí de la casa me encontré a Goten y Trunks conversando afuera, quise entrar de nuevo pero fui interceptada por Goten._

- Creo que ayudare con los platos adentro – _me dijo dejándome sola con Trunks._

_Tenía miedo de acercarme, que pensaría de mi, pero se me acercó con la misma timidez que yo reflejaba y me dijo que teníamos que hablar, nos sentamos en la rama de un árbol a unos metros de la casa._

- ¿fue verdad? – _me preguntó rompiendo el silencio de la noche._

_Estuve a punto de preguntar a que se refería, pero era más que obvio_ – si… bueno, no somos novios, pero…. La verdad es que lo dije sin pensar.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – _me preguntó con un sonrojo perenne en el rostro._

_Mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que pensé que saldría de mi pecho – si – fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras trataba de no mirarlo, no podía mantener mis ojos en los suyos ni un momento._

_Trunks se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, me fundí en su abrazo que me daba la seguridad que nunca había sentido, era como si en sus brazos nada me pudiera pasar y todo fuera perfecto, acercó su__rostro lentamente hacia el mío, sabía que me iba a besar, avanzaba tan despacio que si hubiera querido hubiera podido detenerlo, pero no quería, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era sentir mi__primer beso._

_Sentí sus labios juntarse a mis temblorosos labios y moverse lentamente amoldándose a los míos, una_ _sensación que nunca había sentido invadió mi ser y rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras continuaba ese maravilloso beso, nos separamos lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados, no pude evitar__sonrojarme al abrir los míos y verlo mirándome fijamente._

- Nunca he tenido una novia – _me confesó después del beso, no me explicaba cómo alguien tan maravilloso y atractivo como él no había encontrado novia._

- Yo tampoco – _le dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos para distraerme._

- Sera divertido – _dijo, haciendo que lo mirara dudosa ¿a qué se refería? Sintió mi curiosidad sin siquiera mirarme y me contestó_ – será divertido aprender juntos, ya que ninguno tiene experiencia con los noviazgos.

_Trunks tenía razón, nos bajamos del árbol porque se estaba haciendo tarde"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- Ocurrió lo que tú querías…. Pero aun me pregunto por qué tu interés en que Hinata sea pareja de nuestro hijo – indagó Bulma cuando Vegeta salió de la cocina.

- Hmph – bufó el pelinegro por el interrogatorio de su mujer, no lo quería admitir pero en el fondo quería que su hijo fuera feliz, pero había algo más que eso, se imaginaba a sus nietos con el byakugan, serian los sajajines más poderosos de todos los tiempos, hubiera sido un problema si a Trunks no le hubiera gustado la muchacha, pero su sonrojo cada vez que la veía y su actitud fue más que suficiente para que se notara la atracción desde el primer día.

Cuando volvieron, la familia de Trunks se tuvo que marchar y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a dormir.

.

.

.

El día siguiente amaneció hermoso, iniciaron con el entrenamiento básico de todas las mañanas para obtener fuerza y resistencia, pero cerca del medio día cuando ya habían acabado con todo lo básico Goku llamo a Hinata.

- Hinata chan, presta mucha atención que te voy a enseñar una técnica muy poderosa – empezó a explicar el sajajin – se llama Kame hame ha y es la técnica que me enseñó el maestro Roshi, la saben mis hijos y es momento de que la aprendas como alumna mía – la ojiperla se puso contenta, se concentró de inmediato para no perder detalle en la realización de la técnica – debes concentrar todo tu ki en las palmas de tu mano – colocó las manos en la posición inicial de la técnica – una vez sientas que se empieza a formar la energía – hizo el movimiento de brazos mientras decía Kame hame ha – y luego la envías toda de golpe hacia un punto definido – con sus brazos ahora al frente expulso una gran cantidad de ki haciendo explotar una enorme piedra que se encontraba a cien metros de donde estaban ellos.

- Eso fue impresionante – le dijo Hinata.

- Ahora tu… inténtalo – motivó Kakaroto mientras se situaba junto a la Hyuga para ver como realiza su primer Kame hame ha.

Hinata se concentró, recordó cada una de las palabras y movimientos de su sensei y concentró la mayor cantidad de ki en sus manos, era extraño el expulsarlo de esa forma, le recordaba el rasengan de Naruto, pero esto era algo más fuerte y podía ser lanzado a distancia…. Movió sus brazos y dijo las palabras expulsando una considerable cantidad de energía destruyendo un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

- Muy bien Hinata, esa es la esencia del Kame hame ha… si sigues practicando muy pronto llegaras al nivel de Goten – le dijo el ojinegro – serás una gran luchadora de artes marciales.

.

.

.

Para la ojiperla aprender el Kame hame ha era algo increíble, en la aldea aprender a expulsar ki era algo de nivel S y ella lo había logrado, ahora podía sentirse realmente fuerte, las siguientes días paso aprendiendo a controlar el Kame hame ha, pasaba las noches aprendiendo a cocinar con Milk y en ocasiones se iba a dar un paseo con Trunks por los alrededores.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar el kame hame ha Goten kun? – le preguntó la Hyuga durante un entrenamiento.

- La verdad es que yo nunca he hecho un kame hame ha – respondió el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Que! Pero si yo misma te he visto hacerlo – recalcó la joven.

- No, lo que yo hago es el kame kame ha, es una nueva versión, más rápida pero menos precisa que la de mi padre – explicó el azabache – la verdad es que prefiero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y convertirme en supersajajin… para ser una ninja no eres muy observadora – bromeo mientras la miraba - quieres pelear un poco, tu técnica contra la mía.

La Hyuga aceptó y empezaron a medir sus fuerzas, Goten pensaba derrotarla fácilmente, pero no contaba con el entrenamiento extra que estaba realizando la ojiperla, además el byuakugan la ayudaba a predecir los movimientos…. Cuando vio que él iba a lanzar su ataque ella decidió lanzar el mismo, su nivel era muy parejo, incluso Hinata se dio cuenta que le podía ganar si aumentaba su ki en ese momento, pero decidió dejarlo en empate.

- Parece que Trunks se consiguió una novia más fuerte que el – comentó burlonamente el sajajin mientras descendían al suelo – vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

Llegaron a casa de Milk, donde se encontraba su sensei arreglando el techo – aun no terminas papá – gritó Goten mientras se acercaba a la casa.

- Tu mamá dice que si no arreglo el techo no me dará de comer – respondió algo triste Goku y su estomago sonó fuertemente – y ya tengo mucha hambre.

Hinata entro a la casa muy entretenida, Goku podía ser el hombre más fuerte del universo pero le tenía miedo a su esposa…. La sorpresa para ella fue entrar y ver a Trunks sentado en la mesa de comedor esperándola.

- Trunks – saludó con una reverencia y se sentó junto a él con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Hola Hinata – saludó también cohibido su novio.

- Definitivamente ustedes dos necesitan una clases conmigo – mencionó Goten mientras abrazaba a sus amigos – se siguen comportando como en primera cita.

- Goten no los molestes y ven a ayudarme a servir – ordenó su madre por lo que el ojinegro tuvo que obedecer.

La comida se empezó a servir, el olor era exquisito por lo que se oyó un fuerte martilleo en el techo y segundos después Goku se sentaba en la mesa.

Todos comieron tranquilamente la abundante mesa que estaba a disposición – Trunks veo que estas más fuerte, has estado entrenando – mencionó Goku con la boca tan llena que apenas y se le entendía.

- La verdad es que mi padre me ha estado entrenando Goku sama – respondió algo apenado – insiste en que como Goten se está entrenando no puedo permitir que me supere, usted sabe como es mi papá.

- Si la verdad es que Vegeta sigue siendo el mismo – fue la respuesta de Goku ahora con la boca vacía pues acababa de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

- Tu padre siempre fue muy exigente – inquirió Goten - ¿Qué te está haciendo esta vez?

- Estoy entrenando en la cámara de gravedad un par de horas todas las mañanas y el resto del día uso peso en las ropas – indicó señalando su chaleco.

- Hinata tu entrenamiento terminó por el día de hoy – le dijo Goku cuando terminaron de comer.

- Pero Goku sama, aun no termino de dominar la técnica – repuso la ojiperla sorprendida por la decisión de su maestro.

- Milk me explicó que cuando son novios tienen que pasar tiempo solos y por hoy has entrenado suficiente así que tomate el día libre.

- Arigato Goku sama – dijo Hinata mientras alcanzaba a Trunks que se marchaba para no interrumpir el entrenamiento de su novi.a

.

.

.

Los días pasaron a ese ritmo, Hinata aprendió muchas más técnicas cuando pudo dominar al cien por ciento el kame hame ha, Goku se sentía orgulloso, como maestro había forjado a una gran guerrera.

Un día Hinata tuvo que entrenar sola porque Goku acompañó a Milk a realizar unas compras y Goten tenía una cita en la capital, a ella no le importaba, entendía que no podía depender de su maestro o su compañero siempre, además las técnicas que le enseñaban eran diferentes, primero se debía conocer bien su capacidad y segundo darle su propio estilo, no eran técnicas que simplemente se podían copiar como las ninjas.

Concentró todo su ki mientras meditaba, recordaba que base de su la tradición de su familia era precisamente la concentración antes de una pelea, y aunque con el tiempo la costumbre se perdió ver a Goku concentrándose de vez en cuando le recordó que quizás era la base de un buen entrenamiento.

- Igual que mi maestro – escuchó decir frente a ella.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a un pelinegro que conocía muy bien y al que le tenía gran aprecio.

- Gohan – lo saludó, ya había entendido que ellos preferían que los llamaran simplemente por el nombre - ¿su maestro? – preguntó un poco intrigada.

- Mi maestro fue Piccoro Daimaku, has oído hablar de él.

Hinata sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, desde que empezó a vivir con los Son escuchó todas las aventuras que esa familia y sus amigos pasaron, y Piccoro es quizás una de las aventuras más grandes que escuchó, uno de los más grandes enemigos de la tierra.

- Le tienes un gran aprecio verdad – le dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

- Cuando lo conocí me trataba muy mal, es un maestro duro que puede provocar temor con la simple mirada, pero no fue hasta que la tierra estuvo de nuevo en paz que me entere de su historia con mi padre, se que él está agradecido por la oportunidad que le dio de ser otra persona, la persona que es ahora.

- Igual que con Vegeta sama – acotó la peliazul.

- Exacto – el pelinegro miró al cielo azul que era adornado por las blancas nubes – mi padre en ambas ocasiones supo qué hacer, los puedo haber matado, eran villanos después de todo, pero ha sabido dar la oportunidad cuando lo cree conveniente.

- Y yo le recordé a su maestro ¿en qué? – quiso saber

- El también pasa largo tiempo meditando mientras eleva su ki, como lo estabas haciendo hace un momento, así se hace más fuerte

- Y como lo hace

- Creo que es algo especial en el, su mente es más poderosa que la de un humano o sajajin – vio que la joven se veía algo desanimada, al parecer quería aprender a mejorar meditando – pero te puedo enseñar otra técnica

- Otra técnica – repitió emocionada la ojiperla

- Claro, es una técnica que usaba mucho cuando joven y aunque no es de mucho nivel puede salvar la situación, se llama Taiyoken

- ¿taiyoken?

- Si, es una técnica que permite emitir una fuerte y brillante luz que ciega temporalmente al adversario

Hinata pensó en su kekkai gengai, en el de Sasuke, incluso en el de Pain, se les daba gran importancia a esos poderosos ojos y ahora estaba a punto de aprender una técnica que los podía incapacitar temporalmente y que era considerada de bajo nivel

- pero… Gohan – interrumpió la peliazul – una técnica que te quite la visión aunque sea por poco tiempo no debe ser considerada de poco nivel

- Aun no lo entiendes Hinata – explicó el ojinegro – los ojos no son lo más importante en una pelea, incluso ahora, eres una gran adversaria a pesar de no usar tu técnica ocular y si no pudieras ver, solo con sentir el ki sería más que suficiente, esta técnica no se hace con el objetivo de cegar al adversario, porque bastaría con echarle algo de tierra en los ojos, es que la luz es tan fuerte que por protección se tiende a cubrir los ojos con las manos ante esa técnica lo que te brinda la oportunidad de desorientarlo por unos segundos, esos segundos pueden garantizarte el triunfo y de es de bajo nivel porque es muy fácil de realizar y una vez que lo has hecho no creo que el adversario te permita hacerlo de nuevo así que sería una técnica de un solo uso por pelea.

Fue como si un rayo de entendimiento la atravesara, había estado errada hasta el momento, era verdad todo lo que decía Gohan, desde que llegó a ese lugar y empezó a entrenar eran mínimas las ocasiones que usaba su byakugan, ahora era fuerte, podía realizar casi todas las técnicas que había visto y aun así en su mente tenía la idea que sin su byakugan no sería nada, llevaba tiempo que no lo necesitaba, ahora era una luchadora de artes marciales

- Gracias Gohan – dijo Hinata mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento

- Pero si aun no te enseño la técnica

- Pero me enseñaste algo más importante

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

Hinata ha aprendido algunas técnicas, por parte de su maestro y sus hijos, ya no es la ninja torpe y de baja autoestima que abandono Konoha con el corazón roto.

Aprendió el kame hame ha, muy pronto el taiyoken, y otras técnicas que se verán en el transcurso del fic.

Todo parece estar perfecto pero ¿habrá Hinata olvidado su aldea?

¿Ahora que tiene novio querrá regresarse y dejar a Trunks en el futuro?

¿Todavía sentirá algo por Naruto?

Esta y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo "Graduación"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** lamento que la curiosidad por donde lo deje no te dejara dormir, yo lo deje hasta allí escrito cuando lo hice, para mi es peor con una idea a medias, ando que le pienso y no puedo dormir en paz pero casi siempre termino tarde y debo descansar.

**SasuHina4evr** inglés, soy muy mala para ese idioma entiendo mejor el japonés o el coreano o el que sea, aquí está la conti para distraerte en algo de la escuela

**Ara-chanUzumaki** Hinata suele ser inocente y siempre dice lo que piensa, esta vez se le escapo pero fue para bien al menos a mi precepción

**Shald120** Vegeta con nuera es algo nuevo en mi, siempre me gusta imaginármelo solterito antes de Bulma, pero no puedo negar la realidad ya está ocupado, me preocupaba la cena, temía que se viera algo falsa

**layill **Goku es lindo cuando no entiende las cosas, sería lindo tener esa imagen de todos con cara de asombro

**Shizuru-HiME** la verdad es que no suelo hacer escenas del tipo tiernas, hago Sasuhina así que siempre hay beso, pero Trunks me inspira más cosas dulces sin llegar al contacto y quise demostrar eso.

**MeLiW** Hinata cada vez esta más fuerte, pronto deber regresar a su tiempo para mostrar lo que ha cambiado

**diana carolina** bienvenida al fic ^^, Hinata es la protagonista de todas mis historias hasta ahora, gracias por leer y comentar

Soremade

Akai yume


	13. Graduación

Aquí como todos los martes (según mi horario de actualización) trayendo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que ya está llegando a la mitad, son treinta capítulos lo aviso de antemano.

Este capítulo se llama graduación, en realidad nadie se gradúa, es una forma de decir que Hinata termina con el entrenamiento básico, es decir de ahora en adelante puede hacerlo sola, y crear nuevas técnicas con las bases que aprendió de Goku

Capitulo 13

Graduación

El entrenamiento es algo largo, una semana llevó a la otra y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya había pasado cerca de dos meses, los días eran casi iguales, de vez en cuando Hinata pasaba el día en casa de Trunks y aprovechaba para luchar contra Vegeta, conversar con Videl, tomar té con Bulma y salir con su novio, las cosas no podían resultar mejores.

Tanto a Goku, Goten y Vegeta aprendieron ciertas técnicas ninjas, aunque Vegeta no dijo que las sabia, solo observa y las practicaba cuando estaba solo, ahora hasta Pan sabia caminar sobre el agua y Trunks y Goten que fueron los que más aprendieron al ser los más cercanos a Hinata ahora podía usar reemplazo y hacer kage bushin.

Cuando Hinata y Trunks cumplieron dos meses de relación el sajajin le regaló un collar de plata con una perla muy bonita y brillante, Hinata en un principio no quiso aceptar un regalo tan costoso, pero Trunks fue tan convincente y romántico que no le quedo más que aceptar.

"cuando la vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti, esta perla, como tus ojos iluminan donde se encuentren" aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo su novio mientras colocaba el collar en su cuello.

.

.

.

Una tarde cualquiera Goku la mandó a llamar, Goten se encontraba en una cita y Milk salió a comprar con Videl a la ciudad.

- Hinata chan…. Has aprendido todo lo que un guerrero debe saber, sabes artes marciales y puedes derribar a muchos con un solo golpe – habló lo más solemne que pudo ser Goku en ese momento – sabes regular muy bien tu ki y conoces muchas de mi mejores técnicas.

- ¿Y eso que significa sensei? – preguntó algo preocupada la Hyuga, su maestro estaba esforzándose por ser serio y ella sabía perfectamente que esa no era la personalidad de él.

- Ya eres una de nosotros – respondió con una gran sonrisa Kakaroto – incluso creo que eres más fuerte que muchos de nuestros amigos, eso sin contar con tus elementos ninjas que son útiles en las batallas – Hinata sonrió y de la emoción le dio una gran sonrisa a su maestro – me doy cuenta que la nueva generación es cada vez más fuerte.

- Goku sama… quiere que para celebrar le cocine algo – se ofreció la Hyuga.

- ¡En serio!... muchas gracias Hinata chan… me puedes preparar ramen – gritó emocionado el pelinegro.

- Por supuesto, siéntese que lo hare lo más rápido posible – decía la ojiperla mientras se colocaba el delantal y empezaba a poner las ollas.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"nunca en mi vida he estado tan feliz como ahora…. El entrenamiento es cada vez más duro, pero no_ _importa, Goten es muy atento conmigo, y sé que estoy casi a su nivel, pero ni usando todo mi taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu puedo vencerlo cuando se transforma en supersajajin._

_Creí que la transformación era solo eso, nunca me imaginé que se dividía en fases…. Me sorprendí_ _muchísimo al ver las cuatro fases de Goku sama, no sé hasta dónde llegan los demás, hasta ahora no he visto pelear a Gohan san aunque Videl me dice que es uno de los más fuertes guerreros de todos aunque prefiera no pelear._

_Siempre tuve la sensación de que estorba en todo lugar, ser ninja era mi único escape…. Pero ahora me siento identificada con estas personas, aquí no hay guerras, aunque por lo que me contaron los__enemigos has sido demasiado poderosos._

- Hinata chan – _me llamó Goten desde afuera de la casa._

_Me desocupe de lo que estaba haciendo y salí a ver lo que quería_ - ¿Qué sucede Goten?

- Bulma me pidió que te llevara a su casa, dice que tiene algo que decirte – _me dijo sonriente_ – además siempre es bueno dar un paseo.

- ¿Un paseo? – _le dije algo confundida, desde cuando a Goten kun le gustaba dar paseos._

- Está bien me descubriste…. Mamá quiere que estudie y busco manera de escaparme – _me confesó con su típico tono de voz _– déjame acompañarte.

- Por supuesto, déjame decirle a Videl san y vuelvo - _¿Qué me querrá decir Bulma sama? Sabe que mañana iría a su casa, porque me quiere ver hoy._

_Volamos hacia la casa de Bulma san…. La preocupación en mi rostro era evidente, nunca fui buena para ocultar mis sentimientos, Goten se dio cuenta y me pregunto qué me ocurría, le dije que nada, me tranquilizó, y para animarme hicimos una carrera hasta la casa…. He cambiado mucho, antes de dejar Konoha nunca me había animado hacer una carrera, y eso que Kiba kun siempre estaba dispuesto a demostrar su rapidez._

_Al llegar a la casa pude ver a Bulma esperándome en el patio de la casa, sabía que algo ocurría, no estaba_ _sola, junto a ella se encontraba Bra, Vegeta sama y Trunks y a ninguno de los tres últimos se lo veía feliz._

- Hinata – _mencionó Bulma san en un saludó._

- Hmph…. – _bufó enojado Vegeta sama mirando hacia otro lado._

_Goten se situó junto a Trunks que le susurró algo al oído, algo que me hubiera gustado saber, porque al parecer comprendió rápidamente la situación. _

- Hinata tengo que darte una buena noticia…. Goku me llamó para decirme que tu entrenamiento con el está terminado, ya eres una luchadora digna de cualquier torneo – _empezó a elogiarme, pero en mi pecho sentía que ese no era el motivo de mi visita_ – por lo que creo que te mereces el premio que has estado esperando desde que llegaste.

_¿Premio? Yo no espero ningún premio y menos desde que llegué._

- Veo que estás confundida – _me dijo Bulma sama_– la máquina del tiempo… ya está terminada.

_La máquina del tiempo, el motivo de que me encuentre en esta época…. La estaba pasando tan bien que había olvidado que Bulma sama la seguía haciendo…. Estaba en shock, cuando pude reaccionar mi mirada fue a parar inmediatamente a Trunks._

- Felicidades Hinata, podrás volver a ver a los tuyos – _me dijo con una sonrisa algo melancólica_.

_Vegeta sama se retiró enojado, era el único que mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿volver a ver a los míos? La noticia era demasiado grande para mi entendimiento… por un lado me alegraba el saber que podría volver a ver a Kurenai sensei, a Kiba kun y a Shino kun, ver a todos mis amigos de la aldea, sobre todo a Hanabi que es a quien más he extrañado todo este tiempo…. Pero también__significaba dejar a todos los de aquí, ya no vivir junto a Goku sama y su hermosa familia, no volver a luchar contra Vegeta sama, ni salir de compras con Bra chan, significa…. ¡por Kamisama!... significa no volver a ver a Trunks, por eso su mirada, el ya sabe lo que acabo de descubrir, el pertenece a este tiempo, dejar a Trunks, el solo pensarlo me producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. _

- La maquina ya esta lista, la puedes usar cuando plazcas – _me dijo Bulma san dándome una palmada en el hombro _– voy a dentro a comer pastel, me acompañan Bra y Goten.

_Los vi marcharse y dejarme sola con Trunks, su mirada era triste… yo estaba a punto de llorar._

- No te pongas así… es una buena noticia después de todo - _me susurró mientras me abrazaba, me sentí como una niña pequeña de nuevo _– de seguro todos en tu aldea deben estar preocupados por ti.

- No quiero – _grité en su pecho mientras trataba de ahogar mi llanto que se profundizaba cada vez mas_ – quiero quedarme aquí… quiero quedarme contigo.

_Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo, las lagrimas nublaban mi vista pero podía distinguir su sonrisa_ – no estoy pidiendo que te marches para siempre, aunque si así lo desearas no podría hacer más que aceptarlo…. Solo te estoy diciendo que debes ir a hacerles saber a todos que nada malo te paso…. Si yo estuviera allá me gustaría que volvieras aunque sea para verte a salvo y feliz, deben estar muy preocupados – _secó mis lágrimas, mi llanto ya había cesado._

_Trunks tenía razón, el que la maquina estuviera bien no significaba que debía quedarme allí, podía regresar, ¿pero estando una vez en Konoha tendría el valor de regresar? Allá soy una ninja de una gran familia, con una remuneración por mis misiones, pero aquí soy una mantenida, si vuelvo tendría que empezar a trabajar y mis estudios en la academia no sirven en esta época…. No sé que pasara cuando vuelva a ver a mi padre, ¿seré capaz de dejar toda mi vida por el amor que siento por__Trunks? _

_¿Si decido pasar un tiempo allá me esperara? Tampoco puedo ir y regresar el mismo día…_

- Sigues pensándolo – _me dijo Trunks mientras me tomaba la mano._

- Sé que es algo que debo hacer – _le respondí_ – pero no me creo capaz de hacerlo sola.

- No tienes porque hacerlo sola.

- ¿nani? – _¿a qué se refería Trunks?_

- Estas siendo un poco extremista en las decisiones Hinata – _me miró a los ojos esta vez la tristeza de su mirada había desaparecido_– sé que es difícil volver, pero no tienes que hacerlo sola…. Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

- ¡En serio! – _grité emocionada, luego me tape la boca avergonzada._

- Claro…. Se nota que no has visto la máquina que creo mi mamá – _me dijo haciéndome caminar con él hacia el otro lado del patio, entonces la pude ver, la maquina era enorme y redonda, tenía el sello de Capsule Corp. _– mi madre suele exagerar al crear maquinas, es suficientemente grande para que entren tres personas, incluso podríamos invitar a Goten.

_Lo abracé muy agradecida, era la solución a todos mis problemas… si viajaba junto a Trunks y Goten podía quedarme algunos días y volver con ellos…. Serán mi fortaleza, la que necesito para__enfrentarme a todos._

- Vamos… debemos decirle a mamá lo que decidimos – _me dijo tomándome de la mano dirigiéndome a la casa"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

En la sala de la casa se encontraban todos esperando que terminara la charla de Trunks y Hinata, incluso Vegeta permanecía arrimado a una pared lleno de incertidumbre.

Cuando entraron los novios fue para todos una sorpresa verlos felices, esperaban que hubieran terminado, pero obviamente no era así.

- Mamá, papá…. He decidido acompañar a Hinata a Konoha – anunció Trunks.

- Pero Hijo…. – trató de hablar Bulma pero su conmoción era grande y las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Hinata a decidió regresar y quedarse en este tiempo – tranquilizó el sajajin a su madre – la voy a acompañar a su tiempo para que sus conocidos sepan que está bien.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la madre y hermana de Trunks – entonces cuando se van.

- Supongo que en un par de días…. ¿te parece bien Hinata? – preguntó Trunks.

- Hai – respondió con una gran sonrisa la ojiperla.

- Felicidades…. Después de todo será un lindo paseo ir al pasado – comentó Goten animando a todos – cuanto desearía darme unas vacaciones.

- Qué bueno que lo dices Goten – recalcó el pelilila – había pensado que nos acompañes.

- Unos días en un pueblo antiguo conociendo a lindas chicas…. Esa es mi definición de vacaciones, me apunto – dijo el pelinegro – espero que las chicas de tu aldea sean tan lindas como tú.

La peliazul se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

- Entonces mañana al medio día paso a su casa para arreglar todos los detalles – le contestó Trunks al ver que se estaba haciendo tarde.

Hinata y Goten se fueron muy contentos por la buena nueva…. Sabían que el viaje sería algo grande.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente después del acostumbrado entrenamiento matutino se pusieron los tres a pensar en todo lo que necesitaban y que harían.

- Hinata, se que son ninjas y todo eso – empezó a explicar Goten – pero no creo que sea conveniente decir que venimos del futuro.

- Goten tiene razón – apoyó Trunks – había pensado eso desde que se fueron de la casa…. Es peligroso que digamos la verdad, eso si nos creen.

- Tienen razón muchachos… etto… entonces que le decimos – preguntó la ojiperla.

Los tres se acostaron en el prado a pensar en una buena excusa para la desaparición de Hinata, ella ya les había contado previamente el porqué de su huida.

- Ya se…. – dijo efusivamente el pelilila – podemos decir que Hinata perdió la memoria y nosotros la encontramos, y que inmediatamente la recuperó la regresamos a su aldea.

- Tendría que ser una aldea pequeña que no tenga ninguna influencia ninja – explicó la Hyuga – es la única forma que mi padre crea que no me hayan reconocido… los ojos de los Hyuga son inconfundibles.

- Entonces en eso quedamos… diremos que nuestra familia te encontró y somos los encargados de regresarte sana y salva – concluyó Goten.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo, se irían mañana mismo…. Por el hospedaje no se preocuparon, la ojiperla aseguro que su padre le daría alojamiento en cuanto estuviera segura que era ella…. Algo que ahora que lo pensaba podría estar en duda, su cabello tenía un nuevo corte y su cuerpo tenia mejor contextura por el entrenamiento, además ya no usaba la misma ropa, pero confiaba que con su byakugan fuera más que suficiente.

- Mañana será un gran día – suspiró el pelinegro.

- Mañana viajaremos al pasado – mencionó emocionado el pelilila.

- Mañana iremos a Konoha…. – mencionó algo nerviosa la ojiperla.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

Giro inesperado el que toma la historia…. La verdad no, siempre quise que esos dos viajaran a la época ninja, espero no haberlos sorprendido mucho.

Un capitulo de relax después de tanto entrenamiento…. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué sucederá al regreso de la ojiperla con sus acompañantes?

¿Creerán su historia?

¿Cómo reaccionaran después de tanto tiempo los amigos de Hinata al verla tan cambiada?

El tan esperado regreso a Konoha en el siguiente capítulo "regreso a Konoha"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** perdón por el error, las cosas suelen confundirse…. Gracias por el aviso, así los demás lectores no se confundieron.

En cuanto al fic, como ves, ahora Hinata va a volver al pasado a enfrentar a lo que ha abandonado, Naruto incluido.

**diana carolina** la verdad yo no leía crossovers antes de escribir los míos, pero me decidí aventurar, gracias por hacer lo mismo al leer y quedarte.

No había pensado en petición de mano, sería raro, aunque en DBZ no tienen esa costumbre.

**Altair snape black** continué pronto ^^

El primer amor es difícil de olvidar pero no imposible.

**SasuHina4evr** hay esta la explicación de porque se llama Graduación este capítulo. Sasuke si apararecerá

**MeLiW **se ven lindos de novios, yo tengo una imagen (no completa) de este triangulo amoroso y me encanta verla siempre para inspirarme y actualizar mas pronto

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** se extrañan tus supercomentarios pero me alegro que sigas leyendo, es lo importante y que te guste como está quedando la historia.

**Shald120** gracias por el cometario, la verdad si me fije en los personajes no me gusta caer mucho en el OoC cuando no hago universo alterno así que leer que logro hacerlo bien me reanima

Shizuru-HiME actualice pronto verdad XD

Pues me tocaba en el horario, tratare de seguirlo lo mejor posible, así que aquí hay más de este pequeño y algo exótico fic, debo ir a ver a mis demás bebés… nos vemos el martes con otro capitulo

Soremade

Akai yume


	14. Regreso a Konoha

Avanzando rápido en esta corta historia, al fin Konoha volverá a saber de Hinata y nosotros volveremos a saber de Konoha

Sé que hay muchas preguntas sobre lo que está pasando en esta época y serán respondidas por los propios protagonistas, ya me había tardado un poquito, pero a pesar de ir al mundo shinobi aun no les doy descanso a los guerreros Z, aun quedan aventuras con estos sajajines tan lindos

Sin más preámbulos con ustedes el capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Regreso a Konoha **

Aquella tan anhelada mañana los tres jóvenes en sus respectivas habitaciones empacaban sus cosas. Trunks guardaba algunas capsulas y cosas que suponía no habrían en el pasado y serian de gran utilidad, su misión seria cuidar a Hinata.

Goten metía en su maleta además de su ropa, perfumes y productos para verse y sentirse mejor cosas que suponía no había en esa época, su misión seria conquistar a las lindas chicas.

Por su parte Hinata miró la ropa con la que llegó, sabía que ya no le quedaría y tampoco deseaba volverse a encerrar entre tanta tela, tomó su bandana, que era lo único que si decidió ponerse, en el cuello igual que antes de partir, volver era difícil, su misión era convencer que era ella y una vez logrado poder irse sin problemas. Bulma le había explicado previamente que era mejor regresar con la diferencia de tiempo que paso allí que eran cerca de cuatro meses (tres meses tres semanas) porque aunque ella no lo percatara había cambiado y si volvía el mismo día de su desaparición nada tendría sentido.

Se subieron a la nave los tres, teniendo a toda la inmensa pero no menos querida familia sajajin…. Milk lloraba por el viaje de su hijo menor, Goku se encontraba muy contento e incluso Vegeta se despidió aunque a la distancia de los tres haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con la mano.

La maquina empezó a funcionar una vez los tres se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos…. El movimiento fue algo brusco en un principio pero después de unos minutos todo estaba en paz, hasta que se sintió un movimiento de aterrizaje, pues se elevaba un poco para poder viajar por el tiempo.

- Parece que hemos llegado – anunció Trunks quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Todos se bajaron de la maquina y la guardaron convertida en capsula. Aun faltaban varios kilómetros para llegar a Konoha.

- Byakugan – hizo su acostumbrada técnica ocular, miró hacia todas las direcciones, parecía que no había nadie hasta la entrada de la aldea – por aquí chicos

Caminaron hasta llegar a la gran puerta de entrada, Hinata sentía nervios, estaba a pocos pasos de su hogar, muy pronto vería a todos, incluyendo a Naruto y aun no sabía si podría enfrentarse a eso.

- Estas bien Hinata – preguntó Trunks al sentir el nerviosismo de su novia.

Ella solo asintió y miró a sus acompañantes, eso le dio el valor suficiente para dar los pocos pasos que la separaban de Konoha, pasó las puertas llamando la atención de los guardianes de la entrada que no podían creer lo que sus ojos mostraban.

- ¿Esa no es Hyuga Hinata? – le preguntó uno al otro dándole un codazo.

- Eso parece…. – contestó el otro mirándola fijamente – pero no reconozco a esos dos – se puso de pie y salió de su cabina – esto es sospechoso, veamos que quieren.

Los dos ninjas se acercaron a Hinata, Trunks y Goten obstruyendo un poco su paso provocando que los recién llegados se detuvieran.

- buenos días – saludaron los ninjas - ¿usted es Hyuga Hinata verdad? – preguntó uno de ellos mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la ojiperla asintió causando asombro en los shinobis frente a ella.

- Quiero hablar con Tsunade sama – había determinación en su voz, por primera vez en la aldea no tartamudeaba y eso era una buena señal – deseo explicar mi desaparición.

- Pero… – interrumpió el otro ninja que no había casi hablado – es verdad – pareció entender la situación de inmediato – usted lleva muchos meses desaparecida…. Tsunade sama ya no es la Hokage, el nuevo Hokage es Hatake Kakashi

- ¡Kakashi sensei! – casi gritó la Hyuga admirada, no sabía porque Tsunade ya no era la Godaime…. Miles de posibilidades cruzaron por su mente ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Acaso otro ataque a Konoha había acabado con la ya desgastada mujer que se sacrificaba a más no poder por defender a su aldea? Recordaba cómo, cuando se fue de la aldea Tsunade aun estaba recuperándose, aunque ya se había despertado. El guardia se dio cuenta de la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la joven y hablo para despreocuparla.

- Tsunade sama está bien…. Solo decidió viajar, dejando a Kakashi sama como el nuevo Hokage.

Un suspiro de alivio soltó la ojiperla al escuchar estas palabras – entonces llévenme donde el Rokudaime – pidió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los cinco caminaron por las calles de la aldea, hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, el lugar completo era un sinnúmero de recuerdos para la joven que miraba los lugares en el camino recordando anécdotas que creía olvidadas…. Los guardianes los dejaron a los tres recién llegados frente a la puerta de la oficina principal, en el camino no encontraron a nadie que los interrumpiera o los hiciera esperar un turno.

Hinata miró a sus amigos, la mirada profunda de Trunks y la cálida de Goten le dieron el valor necesario, se preguntaba a sí misma como pudo vivir sin ellos todos esos años en Konoha…. Si, había cambiado tal y como Bulma le había dicho, ahora no era la niña tímida que pensaba en huir ante una situación intimidante, era una guerrera como la había llamado hace poco su maestro y un guerrero no se deja vencer nunca…. Tocó la puerta escuchando un – adelante – con la voz de su sensei, el Hokage.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, del otro lado del gran escritorio se encontraba sentado Kakashi, en su mano izquierda uno de los libros de Icha Icha, el peliplata alzó la mirada sorprendiéndose escasos segundos por la chica que se veía entrar…. La ojiperla caminó a paso lento haciendo una formal reverencia, detrás de ella los dos sajajines caminaban algo nerviosos, todo para ellos era nuevo y no comprendían la formalidad.

- Hinata…. Has vuelto – fue lo único que dijo Kakashi mientras miraba detenidamente a la recién llegada, como tratando de ver si no era un engaño.

- Kakashi sensei – pronunció mirándolo a los ojos tratando de explicarle con ellos que era Hinata – he venido a hablar con usted, necesito explicar mi desaparición.

- Fue mucho tiempo, cerca de cuatro meses en los que tu búsqueda fue objetivo principal de la aldea – le dijo el peliplata mientras se ponía de pies y caminaba hacia los tres – a pesar de que ya te habíamos dado por perdida, siempre espere que estuvieras bien, pero creo que aun no has presentado a tus acompañantes.

Hinata le dio la explicación que había ingeniado con los muchachos, se los presentó como sujetos normales, provenientes de una aldea que no tiene relación alguna con los ninjas. El explicar cómo llego tan lejos y perdió la memoria fue más difícil, pero no imposible, además Kakashi la miraba con comprensión y amabilidad.

- Así que estos son tus héroes – comentó al final de la historia – entonces permítanme darle la bienvenida a la aldea oculta entre las hojas Goten san y Trunks san

Los tres sonrieron ante la cálida bienvenida de aquel hombre del que se solo podían ver su ojo.

- Supongo que deben estar cansados por el viaje, yo mismo los acompañare a la mansión Hyuga – miró a la joven con empatía – yo le explicare a tu padre la situación.

- gracias – fue la respuesta de ella al saber que no tendría que darle todas esas explicaciones a su padre.

Los cuatro caminaron más relajados, Kakashi le hacía algunas preguntas o indicaba ciertos lugares donde los turistas pudieran distraerse, si trataba de descubrir algo más no dio a notarlo, solo parecía amable.

- ¿y qué es lo que hace un Hokage? – preguntó Goten mientras caminaban.

- Un Hokage es la persona encargada de cuidar a la aldea… es el líder del pueblo – explicó – por lo que aun me pregunto por qué me escogieron a mi.

- No diga eso Kakashi sensei – le dijo la peliazul mientras lo miraba – es uno de los ninjas más poderosos.

Los sajajin estuvieron de acuerdo, el ninja que tenían junto a ellos poseía una gran cantidad de ki… llegaron a la mansión Hyuga y fueron atendidos por uno de los sirvientes de la casa

- ¡Hinata sama está viva! – gritó asombrado aquel Hyuga conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla.

- También te extrañe Horie kun – dijo la joven dándole una sonrisa al hombre que desde hace años trabajaba en su casa.

- Deseo hablar con el señor Hiashi – pidió Kakashi.

- Por supuesto Hokage sama…. Pasen, le avisare de inmediato a Hiashi sama.

- Me siento como invisible – susurró Goten a Trunks mientras se sentaban en la sala.

- Debes entender que Hinata ha permanecido mucho tiempo lejos y es el centro de atención – explicó Trunks mientras volvía el sirviente trayendo té e indicando a Kakashi el camino hacia la oficina de Hiashi.

- Lo siento mucho chicos – se disculpó la Hyuga – les prometo que en cuanto se hayan acabado las presentaciones y todo eso nos iremos a dar un paseo, Konoha es un lugar hermoso.

- No te preocupes Hinata – respondió algo culpable por su comentario Goten.

- ¿One sama? – Preguntó una joven muy parecida a Hinata, solo que más pequeña – one sama eres tú…. Volviste – se tiró a los brazos de la joven que se veía feliz por el reencuentro.

- Ella es mi hermana Hanabi – presentó a la joven que aun no soltaba a Hinata – Hanabi, ellos son Goten y Trunks.

- Somos amigos de Hinata – habló Trunks dejando intrigada a Hinata por la extraña respuesta.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"¿Por qué Trunks no dijo que éramos novios? Se sintió extraño escuchar eso de él, hasta Goten lo miró sorprendido, mi hermana los lleno de preguntas de todo tipo, algunas incluso un poco privadas,__nunca había visto a Hanabi comportarse así._

_Tiempo después vi a mi padre salir de su oficina con Kakashi sensei…. Mi padre, verlo hizo que sostuviera el aliento por un segundo, se despidió del sensei y me dio una profunda mirada, como tratando de leer en mi todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo, se acercó a nosotros, le apreté la mano a__Hanabi y ella me devolvió el apretón como símbolo de apoyo._

- Hanabi dale a los invitados cuartos de huéspedes para que se instalen y descansen un poco – _ordenó a mi hermana y esta obedeció dejándome sola con mi padre._

- Desapareciste un día sin motivo aparente _– __empezó a hablarme con una fría voz_ – y apareces cerca de cuatro meses después con dos sujetos que ni siquiera son ninjas y una aventura digna de un cuento…. – _hubo silencio luego de esas palabras, yo estaba estática frente a él, mirando cada movimiento que este realizaba_ – te buscaron por mucho tiempo, gastaron dinero y ninjas en tu búsqueda inútil…. Pero hace poco te dieron por muerta.

_¿Qué? Me dieron por muerta, eso significaba…._

- Tu nombre está inscrito en el muro de desaparecidos, apareces como desaparecida en combate, tu nombres está entre la los ninjas que sacrificaron su vida por la aldea – _me miró fijamente, esta vez no había la dureza anterior en su mirada_ – estoy muy feliz que continúes con vida, pero al declararte muerta ya no eres la heredera del clan.

_Esa era una noticia que seguramente hubiera puesto triste a cualquiera, pero me daba un gran alivio saber que ya no cargaba con esa responsabilidad, ahora no había nada que me retuviera en Konoha, definitivamente era una gran noticia._

- Estoy segura que Hanabi será una gran líder, estoy complacida – _le dije a mi padre,_

- ¿No viniste aquí para quedarte verdad? – _Me preguntó de la nada, como si lo supiera todo_ – lo veo en tu rostro, solo viniste a demostrar que sigues viva.

_Seguía siendo tan transparente como al principio, pensé que ahora sería más difícil para los demás_ _saber cómo me siento o lo que quiero._

- ¿No está enojado padre? – _le pregunté nerviosa, un Hyuga no renuncia a su derecho natural y yo era la heredera… el debería exigirme que asuma mi puesto._

- Siempre supe que tu destino no era ser una ninja, pero espere a que lo descubrieras por ti misma – _sentenció como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_ – quédate el tiempo que quieras – _me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia su oficina_– me alegra que estés bien.

_Sonreí ante su último comentario, mi padre nunca ha sido afectuoso, pero sentí su preocupación por mí, y lo más importante, aunque no lo quisiera admitir me está dejando libre de las presiones de un Hyuga. Soy libre de tomar las decisiones que quiera, mi padre acaba de darme la libertad que siempre quise, las lagrimas de alegría empezaban a correr por mi rostro, hoy descubrí que mi padre en__verdad me quiere"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Fue un poco más corto que los anteriores, estaban empezando a salirme largos, pido perdón, pero la inspiración no dio para más esta vez

Hinata volvió a Konoha y ya se enteró de varias cosas que han cambiado en su ausencia incluyendo el hecho que la dieron por muerta

¿Cómo tomaran todos los amigos de Hinata su regreso?

¿Qué más sorpresas le esperan a la recién llegada?

¿Por qué Trunks se presentó como un amigo de Hinata?

¿Aparecerá Naruto en el siguiente capítulo?

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo "aparentando normalidad"….

Ahora a responder review.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** suelo torturar sin darme cuenta, se supone que ya pondría las reacción de los chicos de Konoha, pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo, sobre todo por Naruto, la tentación me gana así que pronto se verá a Neji y su reacción, además del dato que puse de Trunks.

**SasuHina4evr **pues aparecerán, la verdad no tengo previsto poner parejas, me parece algo tonto lo que veo en algunos fics que de un momento a otro todos se emparejan, como si estuvieran esperando que alguien se fuera.

**Diana carolina** pero hablamos de Hiashi Hyuga, la verdad es que Hinata nunca le ha importado demasiado y hacerlo todo bueno de buenas a primeras no me parece tan real.

Pues es verdad, el Naruhina ha casi desaparecido del fic y ahora que se encontraran no se sabe que puede pasar.

**MeLiW **pues ya todos sabrán que han llegado los sajajin, las chicas morirán por esos especímenes guerreros, si hasta yo muero XD

**M-chan** me pone muy feliz el saber que tengo lectores en países que no hablan mi idioma, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber por este comentario

**Shizuru-HiME** gracias por eso de que me besarías ^/^

Pensé que me querrías matar por el suspenso, espero que este capítulo te guste igual, ya pronto los personajes de Naruto invadirán el fic.

**Shald120** todos extrañaran a Hinata, se supo ganar el aprecio de todos, ahora es momento de ver si en Konoha la extrañaron igual o la dieron por perdida.

**Altair snape black** creo que yo estoy más emocionada que Hinata, al igual que tu. Gracias por considerarme para autora favorita y leer mis demás historias, las hago con amor.

**Akasuna No Mikumi** una lectora nueva, me encanta, has llegado en el momento crucial del fic, la segunda parte se podría decir, espero que la continúes, las cosas se pondrán intensas de ahora en adelante.

**elza-hina** también son de mis animes favoritos por eso decidí hacer este crossover, y pues me gusta divertir a las personas con estas locas historias.

**layill** Hanabi es algo pequeña para Goten, como cinco años y a esa edad es muy notorio.

**Kiri** aquí tiene su conti.

**Calipitachix** yo tampoco sabía que era un crossover hasta que escribí este y la verdad es que no lo leo, soy mala fan, pues el sasusaku no me agrada mucho por lo que no lo pondría así por así, soy una Sasuhina. Bienvenida a esta historia.

**chiiiachan** creo que el regreso es la parte que me pedían desde que empezó el fic, al fin ha llegado, espero no decepcionar, es de mis partes favoritas.

Hasta el próximo.

_Akai _


	15. Aparentando normalidad

**Capitulo 15**

**Aparentando normalidad**

Hinata estaba tan feliz por el encuentro con su padre que entró a la cocina y empezó a cocinar un festín para sus compañeros, todo había resultado mejor de lo que se esperaba, su padre prácticamente le había dado la autorización de irse cuando ella quisiera, no podía pedir más. Tomaba las cosas necesarias para el gran banquete que tenía en mente, en la casa de Milk se acostumbraba a cocinar a tamaño industrial, pero no esperaba que eso impresionara de tal manera a su hermana.

- Si vas a invitar a toda la aldea para celebrar tu regreso primero debes avisarle a papá – comentó burlonamente su hermana mientras miraba con asombro como la ojiperla cargaba sin esfuerzo las grandes ollas.

No fue hasta ese momento que Hinata comprendió lo extraño que le pareció al principio la enorme cantidad de comida que ingería un sajajin, debía aparentar ser la misma, y lo más importante, sus compañeros debían aparentar ser humanos, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que se imaginó, se habituó tan bien a la vida en el futuro que debía pensar bien cada cosa que haría o diría en adelante para no delatarse.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista fue a buscar a los sajajin, les advirtió que traten de comer despacio, debían parecer normales, aunque para la cantidad de comida aducirían algún trabajo pesado que realizan en su aldea que impulso a que se nutrieran bien.

La comida transcurrió sin percances…. Trunks estaba acostumbrado a comportarse, Bulma siempre se lo inculcó, pero para Goten, el no devorar los exquisitos platos que preparó Hinata era una tortura que soporto lo mejor que pudo.

Aun era muy temprano, Goten decidió ir a su habitación, llevándose a escondidas la comida que tuvo que despreciar para que no sospechen los Hyugas…. Hanabi salió y Hiashi tenía varios asuntos que atender, la peliazul aun tenía una duda en su mente, el porqué su novio la había negado, aun le dolía recordar como él se había presentado como un simple amigo.

- Hinata…. Podemos hablar – le pidió Trunks sin mirarla a la cara.

Ella aceptó temerosa, Trunks nunca se había portado así…. ¿y si quería terminarla ahora que estaba en su aldea? No, Trunks no era de esos chicos, el no merecía que desconfiaran de él. Caminaron por el gran patio de la mansión, y se detuvieron en un pequeño puente que cruzaba un lago.

- Hinata yo – empezó a hablar el sajajin – siento mucho lo que hice, se que te dolió el que me presentara como un amigo, a mí también me dolió hacerlo.

- Entonces porque lo hiciste – inquirió la ojiperla mirando fijamente a los ojos, queriendo encontrar respuestas a sus inquietudes.

- Era necesario – respondió este – la situación de por si era difícil, el decir que vienes con novio incluido solo hacia más difícil de creer tu historia – miró la duda en la mirada de Hinata, ella quería refutarle, siempre había sido una chica fácil de leer – hay ocasiones en que las personas no pueden ver con claridad la situación en que están – tomó las mano de su amada entre las suyas – en esos momentos sus seres queridos deben interferir para evitar que se cometa un error.

Hinata sonrió, tenia tanto miedo que Trunks ya no quisiera estar con ella y resulto ser que el solo quería evitar más conflictos – entonces…. ¿ocultaremos nuestro noviazgo? – preguntó aun un poco confundida.

- No… nunca quise que entendieras eso – explicó Trunks – dejemos que quien se dé cuenta se entere, además no estamos mintiendo…. Soy tu amigo, tu novio y tu guardián, pero no es necesario que me presente como los tres frente a todos.

- Tienes razón Trunks, seria problemático tratar de convencer a mi padre el que me hice novia de alguien cuando se supone que estaba sin memoria.

Se acercaron lentamente, se iban a dar un beso cuando desde la entrada de la casa se escucho un fuerte ladrido.

- ¡Akamaru! – Gritó sorprendida la ojiperla mientras se separaba de Trunks – Kiba está aquí, debemos volver a la casa – dijo a Trunks empezando a caminar de regreso.

Trunks había escuchado ese nombre varias veces, cuando iba a visitar a Hinata muchas veces se sentaba con Goten a escuchar historias de las misiones que había realizado la joven… reconocía los nombres que ella mas repetía como si en verdad las conociera y Kiba era uno de esos.

La joven prácticamente corrió, extrañó tanto a sus compañeros, personas de las que estaba segura que se preocuparon mucho por su desaparición… vio de lejos a Shino y Kiba, Akamaru la sorprendió brincando sobre ella haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

- Yo también te extrañe Akamaru – le dijo mientras abrazaba al enorme perro blanco que lamia su rostro y movía enérgicamente su cola.

Trunks se acercó a ella preocupado y la ayudó a incorporarse - ¡te encuentras bien! – preguntó.

- Perfectamente – le contestó sonriente – Akamaru suele ser muy efusivo – vio como sus compañeros se acercaban de prisa.

- Hinata…. Cuando lo escuche no lo podía creer…. ¡volviste! – Kiba se abalanzó a su amiga igual que su perro hace pocos minutos y la abrazó casi llorando – no sabes cuánto me preocupe todo este tiempo.

- Hinata… me alegra verte sana y salva, sabía que no te podrían atrapar tan fácilmente – dijo Shino sin mostrar cambio alguno de expresión en el poco rostro que se dejaba ver.

- Gracias Shino kun, Kiba kun – dijo emotivamente la Hyuga mientras trataba de respirar, cosa que se hacia un poco difícil ahora que el castaño la presionaba fuertemente.

- ¿Y usted quién es? Por lo que veo no es ninja - indagó el encapuchado mirando a Trunks.

- No soy un ninja…. Mi nombre es Trunks – se presentó con una reverencia.

- Trunks vino a acompañarme, su familia amablemente me acogió en su casa el tiempo que estuve lejos – explicó la ojiperla – vino con su amigo Goten que se encuentra arriba en este momento.

- Mucho gusto Trunks – dijo Kiba soltando a Hinata y ofreciéndole la mano al sajajin – si eres amigo de Hinata eres mi amigo, te agradezco el que la hayas cuidado y acompañando hasta aquí.

- De nada – respondió algo incomodo.

Goten bajo pues su comida ya había terminado y se encontraba aburrido arriba, los cinco se sentaron a conversar, Hinata aun quería saber las demás cosas que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

- ¿Y porque declararon a Hinata muerta? – preguntó sin más el pelinegro, la curiosidad lo mataba.

El castaño miró a su compañero, Shino era mejor para las explicaciones que él.

- Tsunade sama te buscó cerca de dos meses con todos los ninjas que permitía la aldea – miró a través de sus oscuras gafas – pero no se puede gastar tanto en un solo ninja, me entiendes Hinata – la joven asintió – por eso su última acción antes de ceder su puesto fue que te colocaran como desaparecida en acción, junto a todos aquellos que dieron su vida por la aldea.

- Pero nosotros nunca nos rendimos…. Al igual que Naruto estábamos seguros que estabas viva y te buscamos por nuestra cuenta – explicó Kiba.

- Naruto kun…. – mencionó admirada la joven, no esperaba que el rubio la siguiera buscando.

- Si – respondió Kiba – desde tu desaparición te busca, incluso después de que la Hokage ordenara frenar tu búsqueda, ahora está en una misión sencilla y lejana, está aceptando ir a cualquier lugar donde puedas estar para encontrarte.

Trunks miró a su novia, sabía perfectamente que la persona de la que hablaban era el antiguo amor de ella, Naruto era el nombre que había mencionado ella en una de sus muchas platicas, pero no se explica el porqué la buscaría si el mismo le había dicho que no deseaba nada con ella…. Pero si ella desapareció después de su conversación ¿la buscaría por remordimiento? O había algo más detrás de la búsqueda.

La Hyuga sintió un nudo en la garganta, no esperaba oír que Naruto la seguía buscando… miró a su novio que la miraba expectante, le sonrió… sabia que lo que sintió una vez por el rubio no era más que un amor infantil, el primer amor como lo saben llamar, pero Trunks era el definitivo, ella ya no sentía nada por Naruto ¿o sí?

- Hinata, todos deben estar ansiosos por verte de nuevo – sugirió el pelinegro aunque lo que en realidad deseaba era conocer a las linda chica que seguramente andarían afuera – ¿Por qué no salimos para que te vean?

- Tiene razón – afirmó Kiba – vamos al parque Hinata chan, cuando no tenemos misión todos los chicos solemos reunirnos allí.

.

.

.

En el parque se encontraban la mayoría de los chicos, algunos acaban de llegar de misión y otros esperaban la siguiente muy pronto, en aquel espacio se encontraba Shikamaru acostado sobre un tronco mirando las nubes, a su lado Chouji comiendo una bolsa de frituras, Ino conversando con Tenten, cerca se encontraba Lee hablando con Sai que parecía no entender nada de lo que explicaba su compañero, Neji se encontraba cerca de los dos mirando las tonterías que hacía y decía Lee.

Cuando llegaron los cinco todas las miradas fueron puestas primeramente en la recién aparecida.

- Hinata sama – fue la primera palabra que mencionó Neji al verla, el silencio se rompió y fue reemplazado por abrazos y preguntas de todos sus amigos.

La ojiperla no esperaba este recibimiento, nunca pensó que hiciera tanta falta en la aldea, siempre tuvo la idea que si desaparecía nadie se daría cuenta ni la echaría de menos, pero ahora tenía que esforzarse para responder a las preguntas que le hacían, que eran más difíciles que las del mismo Hokage, pero tenía el apoyo de sus amigos que respondían algunas que ella no podía, y vaya que Goten tenía muy buena imaginación a la hora de inventar historias…. Después de las ronda de preguntas se dispersó un poco el grupo para seguir haciendo lo que hacían.

Lee para darle la bienvenida a Trunks le explicó varios conceptos del taijutsu especial que usaba, sobre todo al escuchar que el pelilila practicaba artes marciales…. Goten empezó a conversar con Ino, le pareció una chica muy bonita y en poco tiempo ya eran grandes amigos y tenían una cita, Hinata por su parte se sentía muy feliz de volver a ver a todos, en especial a Neji al que quería como un hermano.

- Shino kun…. ¿y Kurenai sensei? – preguntó la ojiperla recordando a su maestra.

- Se encuentra de misión – respondió el joven de la gran gabardina – quiere recuperar el tiempo que tomo por maternidad.

_"me alegro mucho… la aldea no ha sufrido de ningún ataque en todo este tiempo"_

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la ojiperla fue despertada por su hermana menor, se bañó mientras seguía escuchando las noticas que tenía su hermana sobre las misiones que realizaba, salió a vestirse mientras recordaba como hace pocos años era ella y su grupo el novato.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy one-sama? – preguntó Hanabi mientras miraba a su hermana peinar el largo cabello.

- Hoy les mostrare a Goten y Trunks la aldea – comentó mientras miraba donde había dejado su abrigo.

Hanabi había localizado lo que su hermana estaba buscando con la mirada, el abrigo estaba junto a ella así que le pareció de lo más normal pasárselo, tocó la suave tela e intento levantarlo… inmediatamente fue interceptada por Hinata que lo levantó sin ningún contratiempo – no te preocupes, volveré temprano para que sigamos conversando – comentó algo nerviosa mientras se ponía el abrigo, su hermana estuvo a punto de descubrir cuan pesado era.

- Claro…. No hay problema – contestó Hanabi mientras miraba a su hermana – nos vemos en la noche, después de todo no me han llamado para ninguna misión.

La peliazul suspiro aliviada y salió de la habitación para avisar a sus amigos que el desayuno se serviría en pocos minutos.

_"ese abrigo no era normal, intenté levantarlo con las dos manos y no pude de pronto mi hermana lo levanta con dos dedos como si fuera lo más liviano del mundo…. ¿Por qué mi hermana llevaría peso en su ropa?"_

.

.

.

- Chicos, les mostrare los lugares más bonitos de Konoha – comentó emocionada Hinata mientras terminaba su jugo, quería mostrarles a sus amigos las maravilla de su época.

- Pues tendrán que ir solos – contestó Goten ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos - ¿Qué tiene? Tengo una cita con Ino y ella me mostrara la ciudad.

La mirada que le dio Trunks era más que suficiente, definitivamente Goten no perdía tiempo, en menos de un día ya tenía una cita con una chica de un pueblo al que acababa de llegar – ayer no mencionaste la cita – le dijo el pelilila con conformidad.

- Decir se me olvido seria mentir – respondió sagazmente – pero si les decía que tenía compromisos habrían suspendido el paseo…. Y ustedes se merecen una cita – miró a Hinata – los dos solitos.

La ojiperla se sonrojó ante la insinuación del pelinegro.

- Ya no se encuentran mujeres que se sonrojen tan fácilmente – comentó con nostalgia mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a sus mejores amigos – si fueran más compatibles me darían miedo – bromeó mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello arreglándolo un poco – quizás sea mi oportunidad de enamorarme de una ninja…. Vamos chicos ya les hace falta un poco de tiempo a solas, sin las interrupciones cotidianas.

La pareja se dio cuenta que el ojinegro tenía razón, desde que dejaron el futuro no había estado solos, como novios…. Quizás Goten no quería demostrarlo, pero la cita era un pretexto para garantizar a sus mejores amigos una cita.

- Entonces nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Trunks – no te olvides, nada de volar, convertirte en supersajajin ni expulsar ki – advirtió ante la mirada de Goten.

- Yo no haría eso – fingió sorpresa el ojinegro.

- Te he visto hacer tonterías solo para impresionar chicas – fue el comentario final de Trunks.

- Está bien… será como en la prepa, lo prometo – prometió con una mueca por ser pillado en sus planes.

.

.

.

Goten salió de la casa listo para encontrarse con Ino en el parque como habían quedado ayer, definitivamente era incomodo no entrenar cuando estas acostumbrado a hacerlo todos los días… ya iban a pasar dos días desde su último entrenamiento y si no tuviera puesta aquella ropa pesada estaría seguro que estaría flotando… miró a la rubia caminando hacia el lugar del encuentro, definitivamente las chicas de Konoha eran muy bonitas, sería una mañana muy divertida.

- Hola – saludó el pelinegro a la rubia que no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Hola – saludó sonriente, definitivamente los acompañantes de Hinata eran muy apuestos pensaba mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a su cita de hoy – ¿Cómo estás?

- Perfectamente ahora que se que no fue un sueño el que aceptaras salir conmigo – ofreció su brazo – ¿empezamos el recorrido por la ciudad? – alentó seductoramente

Ino asintió sonriente, hace tiempo que nadie era tan caballeroso con ella, le mostraría los lugares más bonitos de la ciudad y así dejaría de pensar en…. Es mejor ni mencionarlo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

He vuelto, lo sé, aun no pongo a Naruto, no me maten soy muy joven para morir, aun tengo muchos fics por escribir…

Dejando atrás el drama, espero este capítulo les haya gustado, les doy un adelanto ya que este no tiene las características preguntas

_**Adelantó**_

Ino no aguantó las ganas, una vez Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla dijo – Hinata regresó – fueron sus únicas palabras, la mirada de la rubia brillaba expectante esperando la reacción de Naruto que parecía no creer lo que acababa de oír

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con menos entusiasmo del esperado por todos, en realidad no deseaba esperanzarse

- Dije que Hinata volvió, ¿verdad Goten? – no fue hasta este entonces que el rubio miró a el sajajin

- Si, Hinata vino conmigo y…. – fui interrumpido por un emocionado Naruto

- Es verdad…. ¡donde esta! – Preguntó acercándose más a Goten - ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Llévame con ella! – solo verla, era lo único que Naruto quería en ese momento

….

Ahora a contestar review ^^ gracias a todos los que me dejan su opinión.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** Trunks solo la quería ayudar, es lindo pero yo lo hubiera matado si me negaba, por eso Hinata es perfecta para él. Decidí no ahondar mucho en los amigos o se me irían más capítulos.

**Shizuru-HiME** tu siempre adivinas, siento que ya te lo has leído jajajjajajajajja

Le verdad es que Neji sigue en shock, para él fue muy fuerte el verla viva pero sabes cómo es de inexpresivo.

**MeLiW** este si me salió de tamaño normal, tratare de ya no hacer cortos, pero a veces así toca para no dañar la trama, gracias por el comen

**Calipitachix** se que el pasado fue corto T.T pero así me salió no pude hacer nada, nunca metería a Hanabi en este amor, sería raro. Eres sasusaku, pues tengo pensado hacer uno pronto en cuanto me desocupe en alguno de mis Sasuhinas, así que quizás nos sigamos leyendo después de este fic.

**diana carolina** pues Neji si hablará, ya Trunks explico pero yo si lo mataba por hacer eso….. Ahora Naruto hará aparición ^^

**SasuHina4evr** pues si, Trunks no lo hizo de mala intención, ahora solo falta la reacción de Naruto y Sasuke, allí puse un pequeño adelanto, pero será más que eso

**Marta **yo siempre trato de actualizar aunque a veces el tiempo no me lo permita

**chiiiachan **intriga habrá, pero ese era el preámbulo, este fic es mi más suave historia, ya con las otras me quieren matar jajajjajaaja

**Altair snape black** yo también amo el Sasuhina –creo que se nota- y espero mi ansia de esa pareja no se note en este fic XD

**Akasuna no Mikumi** gracias, aun siento mi redacción floja, pero trato de mejorar cada capítulo, prometo regresar antes o hacerlos más largos, una de dos para compensar

**Shald120** necesitaba a Kakashi como hokage, ya verás porque, es parte esencial del fic mas adelante y Tsunade no me servía

**layill** Naruto y Sasuke quizás sean los más sorprendidos, aunque también porque se lo dijeron de una manera algo abrupta

**Hiinaataah Hiime-chan** ya te extrañaba, y has olvidado la contraseña ¬¬ no puedes hacer eso, tu fic no puede estar abandonado, espero pronto estes mas regular, nos vemos pronto

_**Akai**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Sentimientos **

Trunks y Hinata por su lado decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores de Konoha, Hinata quería mostrarle los bosques, el lugar donde encontró la maquina… su tan amada cascada y un pequeño riachuelo donde solía ir a pensar de niña, los llevó por distintos lugares, la cascada quedaba a una distancia considerablemente corta y sería el último punto para regresar luego a la aldea.

La ojiperla miraba como su novio se maravillaba ante el paisaje – se que no es tan bonito como el futuro pero es todo lo que conozco – mencionó tratando de recordar los grandes árboles de los bosques lejanos a Konoha, quizás cuando se marchen se los podría enseñar.

- Pero que dices, esta flora es maravillosa – argumentó Trunks mientras miraba más de cerca las pequeñas flores en el camino – te contaré como ocurrió – explicó mientras su paso se hacía más lento – mi madre me contó esta historia hace mucho tiempo…. La tierra antes era como en este tiempo – cortó una flor y se la ofreció a su ruborizada novia – pero los años pasaron y el planeta empezó a destruirse poco a poco, después de unos cientos de años ya casi no había recursos, ni arboles ni agua, la tierra se estaba muriendo.

- ¡Pero en tu tiempo hay árboles y hermosos bosques! – refutó la ojiperla asombrada por la historia.

- La tierra estuvo a punto de morir por las malas decisiones y la falta de cuidado…. Los científicos se encargaron de reconstruir el planeta, por suerte pudieron clonar varias de las especies que ya habían desaparecido, tomaron recursos de varios planetas y tuvieron que eliminar gran parte de la tecnología contaminante – vio la mirada de asombro de Hinata, la joven trataba de recrearse la historia en su mente – es por eso que en nuestro tiempo encuentras dinosaurios.

- Yo…. Lo siento – contesto la joven mirando hacia su entorno, tratando de imaginar como todo ese maravilloso bosque se volvería nada en algunos siglos.

_"¿Cómo puede pedir perdón por algo que no ha hecho? Hinata siempre es así, es difícil de entender como alguien puede permanecer tan puro e inocente siendo un ninja, se supone que ellos cumplen misiones, y algunas implica enfrentar y matar adversarios."_

- No te preocupes – consoló Trunks – hay ocasiones que de errores se aprende.

- Ven te enseñare la cascada – mencionó la ojiperla alegre, como una niña pequeña olvida que ha llorado y en el segundo esta como si nada.

.

.

.

Ino y Goten caminaban por la ciudad, habían recorrido varios lugares agradables, no era un sitio muy turístico pero tenía su encanto, claro, cuando Goten trataba de no sentir el ki de los ninjas que entrenaban cerca.

Pasaron cerca de la puerta de entrada de Konoha, cuando vieron entrar a tres personas por la misma, un rubio, una pelirrosa y un pelinegro que acababan de llegar.

- Al fin volvimos – suspiró la única mujer del grupo mientras miraba alrededor – voy a dar el informe de la misión a Kakashi-sensei – miró al rubio que se notaba un poco triste – ustedes pueden ir a descansar o divertirse – sugirió casi como una orden, no le gustaba ver a Naruto así.

- Está bien Sakura-chan – respondió sin ganas de hacerlo pero sabía que era la única forma de que su amiga se marchara.

- Sabias desde un principio que era casi imposible que estuviera en ese pueblo – comentó Sasuke mientras empezaba a caminar.

Lo sé…. Pero me hubiera gustado tanto encontrarla – murmuró en voz baja, mientras levantaba la mirada pudo ver a la distancia a Ino con un hombre que no había visto en su vida. Cuando la rubia lo vio por poco grita, sabía perfectamente que Naruto moriría al saber que Hinata había vuelto.

- Ven… te quiero presentar a unos amigos – le dijo Ino mientras le hacía de la mano a los recién llegados para que se acerquen.

Sasuke no quería ir, mucho menos cuando sabía que Ino era una de las insistentes fans que lo seguían acosando. Pero Naruto necesitaba distraerse – vamos que Ino nos está llamando.

Ino no aguantó las ganas de gritar la buena nueva a viva voz, una vez Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla dijo – ¡Hinata regresó! – fueron sus únicas palabras, la mirada de la rubia brillaba expectante esperando la reacción de Naruto que parecía no creer lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con menos entusiasmo del esperado por todos, en realidad no deseaba esperanzarse.

- Dije que Hinata volvió, ¿verdad Goten? – no fue hasta este entonces que el rubio miró a el sajajin.

- Si, Hinata vino conmigo y…. – fui interrumpido por un emocionado Naruto.

- Es verdad…. ¡donde esta! – Preguntó acercándose más a Goten - ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Llévame con ella! – solo verla, era lo único que Naruto quería en ese momento.

- Perdón, me deje llevar – habló Ino haciendo que todos la miraran – el es Goten, vino ayer a traer a Hinata junto con su amigo Trunks, se están hospedando en la mansión Hyuga – explicó como si se tratara de noticia vieja.

- Quiero verla…. Donde esta – casi gritó siendo sujetado por Sasuke antes de que tomara por la camisa a Goten para exigírselo.

- Está dando un paseo – dijo mirando con asombro la euforia del rubio, pensó que era un buen amigo, después de todo Hinata es el tipo de chica que se da a querer por todos – te puedo llevar donde esta, me dijo a donde iba a ir – en realidad no lo sabía, pero aun podía sentir el ki de Hinata y Trunks, estaban lejos pero no tanto.

- Vamos – dijo el rubio feliz, la sonrisa no se despegaba de su rostro mientras esperaba volver a ver a Hinata.

_"Después de tanto tiempo Hinata-chan… al fin apareciste, algo en mi interior me decía que seguías viva."_

.

.

.

Hinata y Trunks se encontraban en la cascada, era un lugar realmente esplendido, caminaron sobre el agua hasta llegar al centro del lago que se formaba a los pies del majestuoso caudal, el ruido era intenso, pero no necesitaban escuchar, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, sus ojos lo decían todo….

No existía lugar en todo el pasado que la ojiperla no extrañara más que ese sitio que al fin compartía con su amado, era el día más feliz de su vida, no había dudas.

Sus corazones latían tan fuertes que a pesar del intenso ruido del caer del agua aun podían distinguirlos, se tomaron de la mano, y se hablaban con miradas…. Era un lugar mágico, era un momento mágico, uno de esos momentos que se guardan en la memoria para siempre y que solo recordarlos te alegra el día.

El espacio entre los dos se empezaba a acortar, no era el primer beso, bueno en realidad era el primero que se darían en Konoha…. Sentían nervios sin razón aparente, quizás en el fondo presentían lo que sucedería, pero no estaban pensando en nada más que ese beso que se avecinaba ni siquiera se percataron del ki de Goten que se acercaba cada vez más con otras tres personas.

.

.

.

Naruto seguía a Goten con impaciencia, la rubia les había explicado que Goten no era un ninja por lo que el paso tenía que ser lento, Sasuke los seguía atrás, quería ver a la mujer de la que Naruto no paraba de hablar.

El camino se le hizo eterno al rubio, pero sabía que muy pronto la vería, esa era la única idea que lo hacía comportarse. No quería quedar mal frente a su amigo y salvador como lo había llamado Ino, en este momento no le interesaba la historia de los meses que estuvo desaparecida, ni donde estaba, ya tendría tiempo para saberlo, lo importante ahora era hablarle…. Solo quería decirle…

- Es por allá – mencionó el sajajin señalando con su brazo hacia la cascada, los arboles cubrían la distancia, sintió la impaciencia del rubio por lo que permitió que este se adelantara – me dijeron que estarían en la cascada – mintió para evitar la explicación de sentir el ki de ambos.

- Gracias – dijo Naruto corriendo inmediatamente hacia la cascada.

_"Hinata-chan al fin nos volveremos a ver y arreglaremos todo."_

Goten iba a continuar el camino cuando fue detenido por el brazo de Sasuke - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el sajajin suspicazmente.

- Dales un poco de tiempo a solas – pidió aunque sonó más a una orden.

¿Tiempo a solas? Goten no entendió la orden del ninja…. ¿Por qué querrían tiempo a solas? A menos que…. Ahora lo había comprendido, ese rubio era el chico del que Hinata había estado enamorada…. Pero ella no estaba sola, estaba en su cita con… - ¡Trunks! – gritó empujando a Sasuke que interfería su camino y corrió con una velocidad anormal, no le importaba que lo descubrieran, solo deseaba que sus amigos no sufrieran – demonios, esto puede terminar mal – se repetía mientras trataba de encontrar el ki del rubio.

Trunks tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y la acercó lentamente a su rostro, vio como ella cerro sus ojos preparándose para el beso, un ligero sonrojo fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar también sus ojos…. Su beso fue tierno, ambos trataban de demostrar sus sentimientos mediante este acto de amor, sus cuerpos estaban juntos, ambos parados frente a frente, Hinata era pequeña por lo que Trunks se tuvo que inclinar un poco para darle mayor comodidad a ella.

Naruto corría por entre los árboles, cuando llegó a la cascada vio algo que no esperaba ver ni en sus mas locas pesadillas…. Desde su lugar podía ver a un hombre de cabello lila besando a un mujer de cabello azulado, el rubio nunca antes había visto al hombre por lo que no le prestó mucha atención, pero la mujer lo intrigaba, no podía verle la cara porque aquel sujeto le cubría la cara con sus manos además su ángulo no era muy bueno, veía solo su espalda y un poco un costado.

Aquella mujer tenía un lindo y largo cabello azul con las puntas un poco desordenadas lo que hacía que el mismo pesara menos y el viento lo meciera dando la impresión que tenia vida propia, usaba un short azul oscuro que mostraba sus contorneadas piernas, la mirada el rubio se detuvo en el abrigo de la joven, el color, la forma…. Era el abrigo de Hinata, pero ella no podía ser Hinata, era imposible.

El ninja quedó quieto en su lugar…. Algo dentro de él le decía que ella era Hinata, pero se negaba a creerlo – no, Hinata no puede estar haciendo esto – trataba de convencerse aunque los ojos empezaban a nublarse por las lagrimas.

- Trunks – gritó Goten saliendo de unos árboles un poco lejos de donde estaba Naruto, el sajajin y su novia se soltaron inmediatamente y miraron asombrados a su amigo acercárseles corriendo – Hinata – dijo casi sin aliento por el susto que se había llegado, al parecer el rubio no había llegado antes que él…. Se abalanzó a abrazarla ante la sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí, incluido Uzumaki que miraba de lejos y confirmó amargamente que esa chica era Hinata.

- ¿Qué sucede Goten? – preguntó la muchacha mientras seguía entre los brazos de su amigo.

- Los he traído, están por venir… - contestó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Trunks también lo oyera, pero no lo suficiente para que Naruto se enterara – son recién llegados, se llaman Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó Hinata mientras se separaba del sajajin, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, el solo saber que estaba a pocos metros hizo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa.

El rubio froto sus ojos para limpiar aquellas inesperadas lágrimas y sonrió, debía mostrarle a Hinata que estaba feliz de su regreso, aunque esta haya vuelto con novio – Hinata-chan – gritó acercándose a los tres agitando su mano en un efusivo saludo – Hinata-chan me alegra que hayas vuelto, estoy tan feliz – mencionó mirándola únicamente a ella, porque sabía que si miraba al sujeto que la estaba besando lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas.

El corazón de Hinata no estaba preparado, los sentimientos que creían muertos solo estaban dormidos por la ausencia y se despertaron tan de golpe que no pudo hacer más que desmayarse.

Los tres hombres se asustaron al ver como los pies de la morena se hundían en el agua, los brazos de Trunks la sujetaron y la cargaron, en su mirada había preocupación.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó saliendo del agua seguido por los otros dos, no había momento de presentaciones.

- Es normal…. Desde que recuerdo Hinata-chan siempre se desmaya, es un poco débil – contestó el rubio molesto porque era aquel sujeto el que la llevaba en brazos.

- Hinata no es débil – replicó un poco molesto, pero más asustado por la situación – se nota que no la conoces – miró a Goten – llevémosla a la casa, debe descansar.

Trunks quería volar, nada era más rápido, pero sabía que a ella no le gustaría despertar y tener que dar un montón de explicaciones así que se conformó con correr seguida por Goten y Naruto, a los pocos metros los alcanzaron Sasuke e Ino, se escucho la corta explicación de el sajajin y la siguieron a la casa también.

Dentro de la casa, que por suerte solo se encontraban los sirvientes la recostaron en su habitación, Sasuke e Ino se despidieron, pidieron que si algo ocurría les avisaran y dejaron la casa, sabían que solo hacia estorbo.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Hinata volviendo en sí, tenia aun la vista un poco nublada y solo pudo ver a Goten frente a ella arrimado a la pared, mirándola expectante – Goten sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta que entres en mi habitación, dile a Goku-sama que ya lo alcanzó – respondió sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Estás seguro que en el camino no se golpeó la cabeza? – le preguntó el moreno a su amigo.

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación en la casa de Gohan, estaba en su habitación en la mansión Hyuga…. Los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió antes de desmayarse le regresaron de golpe, miró hacia ambos lados, apreciando toda la habitación, de un lado se encontraba Trunks y del otro Naruto.

Como un aguijonazo en el centro de la cabeza las imágenes de los dos invadieron su mente – Ahh…. – se quejo sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Te sucede algo Hinata-chan – preguntó muy preocupado el rubio acercándose a la cama.

La mujer podía sentir el mismo movimiento del otro lado, no necesitaba el byakugan para ver la preocupación en el rostro de Trunks.

- Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada – estaba nerviosa – pueden dejarme dormir – temía que alguno decidiera quedarse a cuidarla, necesitaba más que nunca estar sola.

- Está bien, descansa – le dijo Trunks acariciando su mano y retirándose junto a Goten.

- Te vendré a buscar mañana, descansa, tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo – se despidió el ninja y salió de la habitación cerrándola de golpe.

.

.

.

Trunks se disculpó con los otros dos, dijo que buscaría entre sus cosas algo para ayudar a descansar a Hinata, prometió que en cuanto lo encontrara bajaría, después de todo sabía que el rubio pediría una explicación para la reaparición de ella.

- Te llamas Goten verdad – habló Naruto mientras ambos se sentaban en la sala, el sajajin asintió – me puedes contar algo de lo que ha sido de Hinata en este tiempo que estuvo perdida, Ino dijo que tú la habías traído…. – recordó el abrazo que le había dado en la cascada a la peliazul - ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?

- Hinata y yo somos amigos… yo diría más que eso – respondió el sajajin tratando de buscar las palabras correctas – somos compañeros de entrenamiento.

En ese momento bajo Trunks interrumpiendo la recién iniciada charla.

- Traje medicinas para todo tipo y no traje para dolor de cabeza – habló molesto consigo mismo mientras se acercaba a su amigo, había olvidado por completo al rubio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

_"este chico es el novio de Hinata… tengo que averiguar todo lo que sucedió"_

- No te culpes…. No podía adivinar que esto sucedería, Hinata nunca se desmayó antes – consoló el pelinegro mientras hacía que su amigo se siente junto a él frente a Naruto.

- ¡Hinata chan no se desmayo el tiempo que estuvo con ustedes! – exclamo muy sorprendido por la información.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Inquirió Goten – ella es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, bueno aparte de mi madre y mi cuñada – bromeó en voz baja tratando de animar a su amigo.

El rubio trato de imaginarse a Hinata así de fuerte como lo explicaba el sajajin, pero no podía, para él Hinata era delicada, no había mejor definición para ella – necesito saber que pasó… ¿Por qué Hinata-chan se perdió tanto tiempo? – miró fijamente a los dos hombres frente a él, quería odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Trunks, pero no pudo, no podía odiar a alguien que había cuidado de su Hinata, alguien que sentía verdadera preocupación, cosa que había comprobado con el desmayo de la misma – yo fui… - trató de explicarse, pero la culpa lo volvió a invadir – yo fui el ultimo que la vio, después de ese día desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Trunks y Goten habían escuchado la historia de parte de la joven aunque el único que sabía con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido era Trunks, Hinata se lo había confesado hace meses… a ella todavía le dolía recordar el rechazo de su primer amor.

_"solo es su primer amor… el debe saber nuestra versión y creo que será el más difícil de convencer."_

Trunks trataba de convencerse que el desmayo no fue provocado por algún sentimiento encontrado.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Cómo estuvo? Este capítulo me dejo un poco nerviosa… el tan anhelado encuentro ya se dio y no sé si haya llenado sus expectativas (espero que sí)

Hinata ya vio a Naruto y se desmayo con solo tenerlo cerca

¿Significa acaso que lo sigue amando?

¿A quién ama realmente Hinata, a Trunks o a Naruto?

¿Qué hará el rubio para recuperar el amor de ella?

¿Goten se quedara con Ino o buscara a otra kunoichi?

Esta y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo "el verdadero amor"

**SasuHina4evr** la verdad si estas algo loca, pero eres divertida, de que país eres si puedo saberlo, usas un lenguaje un tanto familiar para mí.

Naruto si hará tonterías y Sasuke es muy sexy. XD

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** Goten no pierde tiempo de eso no tengo duda, y eso que recién empieza su aventura en Konoha, ahora las cosas se complicaran para Hinata.

**Altair snape black** pues no lo ha tratado hasta ahora, pero como Sasuke esta apegado a Naruto es de suponerse que ahora lo tratará más. Cariño de hermanos no se si se dé, pero algo habrá allí.

**diana carolina** tienes razón con lo que dijiste (incluido la ausencia de Neji) Hinata es ingenua pero no tonta, pero el primer amor duro mucho y la duda no puede negársele, ahora todo depende de cómo se den las cosas.

**Shald120** es la primera persona que me pregunta eso, era un dato que deje suelto pero que al parecer hasta el momento no le habían prestado atención, a pesar de que la historia se centre absolutamente en el tránsito de Hinata en Konoha, no se puede negar que han pasado varias cosas en su ausencia.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst**creo que has adivinado con quien tuvo sus cosillas Ino y a quien quiere olvidar Cofshicofkacofmacofrucof pero no creo que se revele por ahora.

No sé porque me gustó ver a Trunks con Hinata si se parecen tanto pero resultó, son muy parecidos ahora que lo pienso, y yo que amo las parejas diferentes y complementarias, de todos modos ya está hecho y me encanta como se ven, yo tengo un par de imágenes TrunksHina que me regalaron por el fic y simplemente las amo.

Creo que tu lista de chicos que te roba el aliento es muy parecida a la mía. Por cierto gracias por invitarme a tu fic, disculpa si en ocasiones no contesto, aun así trataré de hacerlo, espero la pagina me notifique las notificaciones.

**Gaby** yo también me lo hubiera pasado, soy Sasuhina y pues el crossover no es muy popular en romance, mas lo usan en acción y otros géneros, me alegra tu sinceridad y el que te haya gustado.

**Kiri** a veces cuando tengo tiempo puedo actualizar más seguido pero por ahora ando algo corta de tiempo incluso de internet, lo que me tiene algo molesta, espero se solucione en esta semana.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** no habrá NaruIno, no me agrada, parecen hermanos y pues para incesto mejor uno real.

Pues hasta Sasuke tendrá su importante participación en esta historia, sabes muy bien de lo mucho que lo uso en mis fics, es mi prota y aunque aquí lo dejo relegado no puedo simplemente olvidarlo.

**Akasuna no Mikumi** pues la verdad no puedo dejar un crossover de dos de los shonen mas famosos en la historia del manga sin una pelea decente, pero mi historia es básicamente un romance, así que si habrá pelea pero más adelante, yo soy una chica del shonen mas que del shojo así que tendrán sus momentos de batalla.

El resumen fue para compensar el capitulo corto, pero este es tamaño normal así que solo van las preguntas para el siguiente capítulo, me divertí con Deidara.

**layill** pues las ideas están bien locas, pero no sería un fic normal, se nota desde el principio, mi mente esta algo loca y pues me salen estas cosas, gracias por comentar XD

Hasta pronto

_**Akai yume.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar el verdadero amor?_

Estoy tan confundida como Hinata, ni yo estoy segura como va a acabar

Este fic lo hice una vez pero en esta nueva edición cada vez aumento cosas y quito otras irrelevantes. Al final la historia se está transformando en mis narices y no sé si tenga el mismo final y el mismo galán que la primera vez

Ahora verán lo que tantos pedían…. Qué pasó con Naruto en Konoha el tiempo que Hinata estuvo en el futuro

**Capitulo 17**

**El verdadero amor**

- Al principio nosotros tampoco sabíamos quién era ella – empezó a contar la historia el pelilila, mirando directo a los ojos de Naruto, a él no le gustaba mentir, pero sentía que se lo debía a Hinata – yo la encontré en las afueras del pueblo, no sabía hacia donde regresar y vestía muy extraño…. Había perdido la memoria, por lo que decidí llevarla a mi casa para que mis padres me ayudaran con ella, estaba confundida y asustada – no era del todo mentira, aunque lo de la amnesia era lo más falso que tuvo que decir en su corta edad.

- Pero debieron ver su bandana… debieron saber que era una ninja y regresarla lo más pronto posible – inquirió molesto el rubio – cuatro meses es demasiado, esto no tiene sentido ¿cómo pudo llegar sin memoria a un pueblo lejano?

- Vimos la bandana – respondió el ojinegro defendiendo a su amigo, a él se le daba mejor mentir – pero ella no recordaba nada…. Gracias a esa banda descubrimos como se llamaba – sonrió mirando a su amigo con complicidad – pero en nuestro pueblo no existen ninjas…. Somos un pequeño y lejano pueblo, claro, sabíamos de la existencia de su aldea, pero era peligroso llevar a una joven desmemoriada que bien pudiera ser una fugitiva…. Ni siquiera ella sabía si huía o solo estaba perdida.

Huyendo, esa palabra retumbo en la mente del rubio…. Eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo Hinata la última vez que la vio, huyendo de él…. Pero… ¿Cómo pudo perder la memoria y llegar tan lejos?

- Mi familia se hizo cargo de ella – continuó hablando el príncipe de los sajajin – Hinata es una chica dulce que se da a querer muy rápido, mi madre le tomó mucho aprecio, incluso mi padre y mi hermana la consideraron parte de la familia.

- ¿Y caerle bien al señor Vegeta es prácticamente imposible? – comentó el pelinegro aligerando el ambiente.

- Sabíamos que era ninja… empezó a recordar poco a poco…. Mi familia y la de Goten – señaló a su amigo sentado junto a él – practicamos las artes marciales y Hinata tenía mucha habilidad para ellas, así que aprendió un poco mientras estuvo con nosotros.

- Aunque para practicar se tuvo que mudar a la casa de mi hermano mayor, por alguna razón mi madre no permitió que durmiera bajo el mismo techo mío – comentó el sajajin alegre, le encantaba recordar esa parte de la historia.

El ojiazul recordó la escena en la habitación de Hinata…. A ella recordándole que no se metiera en su habitación como si fuera algo cotidiano, le enojo el saber el nivel de confianza que tenían con ella, un nivel de confianza que nunca tuvo él.

- Hinata recordó poco a poco, mientras el tiempo pasaba… cuando por fin descubrió realmente quien era partimos hacia aquí, aunque él solo viaje duro unas semanas – no quería ahondar en detalles, ni inventar algo que Hinata no tuviera preparado.

- Entonces saben porque perdió la memoria – indagó más a fondo el rubio.

- Al parecer se encontró a unos ninjas que pelearon con ella, creo que querían sus ojos, casi no habla de eso, solo recuerda haberlos derrotados y darse un golpe intentado huir…. Al parecer camino sin memoria hasta que la encontré – contó terminando la historia el sajajin – creo que debes irte, debemos dejar descansar a Hinata hasta mañana, hoy vio a muchas personas que no había visto hace mucho tiempo.

- Tienes razón… volveré mañana para ver como se encuentra – se despidió mirándolos – fue un gusto conocerlos Goten y Trunks – diciendo este ultimo nombre con un poco de rencor.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov.

_"no me quería ir, había esperado tanto para verla de nuevo, me fui corriendo, sentía que en cualquier_ _momento las lagrimas saldrían de mis ojos, tenía que llegar a mi casa antes de que ocurriera."_

_"Una vez en mi habitación no pude contenerme más y las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, tan calientes que me di cuenta lo frio que estaba, toque mis manos, estaba helado… la impresión fue muy fuerte."_

- Hinata chan volviste… en verdad estas aquí – _me decía a mí mismo, tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño, de que despertara dándome cuenta que aun seguía perdida._

_"Perder a Hinata ese día fue el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi vida… aun recuerdo claramente el ultimo día que la vi, como me miraba cuando le dije que la quería, que era una gran persona, estaba alegre, tan sonriente…. Pero también recuerdo como me miró cuando le dije que amaba a Sakura y que solo la veía como una amiga, se que le destroce el corazón y sin saberlo me lo__destroce a mi también"_

- entiendo… debí suponerlo desde un principio… soy muy poca cosa para alguien tan especial como tu – _me dijo, recuerdo muy bien cada palabra que salió de su boca ese día, las he repetido en mi mente tratando de descifrar a donde pudo haber ido…. Hinata se consideraba menos por mi rechazo, debí darme cuenta cuando corrió, vi que lloraba, intente consolarla pero era muy rápida_

_"Grité, grité elogios para ella, no sabía todas las virtudes que tenía hasta que las mencione… ¡sabia todo eso y no me había dado cuenta! Pero después de un rato no la escuchaba, no había pasos ni siquiera un ruido que indicara hacia donde se había ido, la busque por todos lados, use cientos de clones…"_

_"Sasuke siempre me dice dobe, creo que esa vez fui más que eso, no fue hasta media hora de__buscarla que reaccioné, si usaba el modo sennin en lugar de clones la encontraría más rápido, me concentré aunque era difícil, estaba muy ansioso, me sentía terrible por hacer llorar a Hinata chan, lo logré y empecé a concentrarme en ella, por alguna razón no pude sentir nada, eso era raro, no debía estar tan lejos como para que no la sintiera."_

_Pensé que quizás había regresado a la aldea… recorrí algunas calles esperando encontrarla, pero entonces me pregunte ¿Qué le diría? No tenía más que decirle, así que como todo un tonto deje pasar ese día, mañana la buscaría para ver cómo estaba…. Mañana, ese mañana nunca llegó, el mañana__empezaba con la noticia de la desaparición de ella… me asusté, Hinata no podía estar desaparecida, ella no se podía ir solo porque le dije eso, esa no era Hinata."_

- Hiashi Hyuga nos contrato para encontrar a su hija… ustedes conocen a Hinata así que supongo que será más fácil encontrarla – _esa fue la orden de la vieja Tsunade, en la misión estaba incluido, prácticamente le rogué para que me pusiera, la busque junto con Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Neji…. Ninguno de ellos se podía imaginar la razón por la que Hinata se pudiera haber ido, el secuestro era la única opción… ella no era de las personas que se rinden o huyen ante el peligro, yo mismo lo había comprobado cuando me defendió ante Pain._

_Buscamos cada punto del país del fuego… Tsunade no baa-chan envió comunicados con el rostro de Hinata a todas las aldeas ninja, pero las semanas pasaban y seguíamos sin noticas de ella_ – lo siento muchachos, el padre de Hinata decidió no continuar la búsqueda de su hija, ha pasado más de un mes y parece como si la tierra la hubiese tragado – _me opuse ante sus palabras, no podía dejar de buscarla, Hinata chan debía regresar_ – he decidido poner su nombre en el muro – _esas palabras me paralizaron… el solo escuchar que podría estar muerta me helo la sangre _– fue una gran ninja.

- No puedes hacer eso… Hinata no ha muerto _– le grité a la Hokage, si no había respetado los cargos nunca, porque lo haría ahora que tenía una razón justa_ – si su padre no quiere pagar lo hare yo… cuánto dinero se necesita.

- No es dinero – _trató de consolarme_ – los Hyuga son valiosos por sus ojos, si no ha aparecido lo más probable es que la hayan secuestrado para obtener el Byakugan y que ya no exista ni un cuerpo que recuperar – _lloré, y la vieja me consoló_ – sé que es difícil ver a un amigo morir, no importa la edad que tengas – _entendí que aun seguía triste por la muerte de ero sennin_ – voy a retirarme del cargo de Hokage y mi última ordenanza será colocar el nombre de Hyuga Hinata en el muro de los muertos en batalla, no existirán mas búsquedas, solo causan sufrimiento.

_"Para este entonces Sasuke salió del hospital, lo había traído, ya no era un vengador, aunque seguía_ _teniendo ese humor tan característico de él… Sakura solía hablarle pero el solo se comunicaba conmigo, lo volvimos a poner en el grupo 7, ahora que Kakashi era el nuevo Hokage hacía falta un__miembro, todos pensaron que me opondría al nombrar a Sai como líder, pero no tenía ganas de pelear."_

- Pensé que querías ser Hokage – _me dijo en una ocasión Sasuke, estaba en el tejado de mi casa, me sorprendí al verlo junto a mí, no había sentido su presencia_ – ahora no veo ni las ganas de conquistar a Sakura ¿acaso ya no te gusta? – _no me había hecho esa pregunta hace tanto, desde que Hinata se había perdido solo tenía cabeza para ella._

_"Lo pensé, recordé a Sakura chan, su carácter, su sonrisa… pero volvía a mi cabeza Hinata chan, su_ _declaración, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos cada vez que me veía_ – no…. No me interesa Sakura, es solo mi amiga – _respondí sincerándome ante Sasuke."_

- Es una lástima…. Se la veía ilusionada – _respondió secamente_ – espero que cuando se lo digas no venga a buscarme, estoy arto de las fans que me siguen cada vez que me descuido.

_"No seguí escuchando al teme, era gracioso como ahora yo era el que no quería hablar, era el callado, había cambiado en pocos meses, cada día era una tortura, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo sentía por Hinata era amor…. Soy el tonto que se enamora cuando el amor ya se ha ido, Kakashi decidió ayudarme enviándome a las misiones más lejanas, a lugares donde no había buscado a Hinata, cualquier esperanza era buena."_

_"Nunca me di por vencido, y ahora había vuelto, aun no me lo creía…. Pero no vino sola, Hinata ahora tenía novio, un hombre bueno por lo que pude ver, la ama, de eso no hay duda…. No le puedo exigir nada, fui yo el que le rompí el corazón, ella tenía todo el derecho de enamorarse y tener una__relación con quien quisiera, si tan solo no la amara tanto, si tan solo hubiera vuelto sola…._ – al menos regreso, tendré que aceptar su noviazgo – _pero ella se desmayo, se sonrojo al verme, yo aun significo algo para ella."_

_"Si aún queda una mínima oportunidad con ella no me rendiré…. Lograré recuperar el amor de Hinata chan, no descansaré hasta que me ame como antes."_

Fin Naruto Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"pensé que esto no pasaría…. Estaba segura de que el volver a ver a Naruto kun no me afectaría, ¿Por qué me desmaye?... sé que fue una impresión fuerte, pero hacia tanto que no lo hacía, mi cuerpo se siente débil y me duele la cabeza."_

_"Trunks… se debe sentir mal, el sabe perfectamente lo que significó Naruto kun para mi, sabe lo que pasó ese día que viaje a través del tiempo… me siento tan culpable, creí que el corazón saldría de mi pecho cuando lo vi, estaba ahí, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo sufrir no puedo guardarle rencor, no me__puedo mentir a mí misma, a la persona que más quería ver desde que puse un pie en Konoha era él…__cuando me entere que estaba en una misión fuera me puse triste y el saber que no había dejado de__buscarme me alegro tanto que no sé lo que siento."_

_"Naruto kun fue mi primer amor, eso nunca va a cambiar…. Trunks es mi primer novio, el hombre que me demostró cómo se siente ser correspondido en el amor, cuando sentí la preocupación de ambos, uno a cada lado de mi cama no sabía qué hacer… sé que es amor, pero…. ¿Cuál es mi verdadero amor? ¿Cuál de los dos es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida?"_

_"Siempre supe que al venir corría el riesgo de ver a Naruto y confundirme como lo estoy haciendo, por eso me alegro tanto que Trunks decidiera acompañarme, pensé que si el venia conmigo sería más fácil regresar, pero ahora, solo lo vi un momento y solo necesite eso para darme cuenta que quizás ya no quiera irme"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

En todo el resto del día Hinata permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos, no quiso ver a nadie y se alegro que sus amigos respetaran sus sentimientos y no la vinieran a visitar.

- Hinata sama – decía una voz del otro lado de la puerta – puedo pasar – preguntaba haciendo despertar a la ojiperla.

- Adelante – ordenó levantándose de su cama, sabía perfectamente que esa voz era la de Neji – pasa niisan.

Neji entro algo dubitativo, necesitaba hablar con su prima pero debía estar precavido porque a su tío no le agradaría esta reunión en su cuarto.

- Hinata sama disculpe por venir tan temprano… pero necesitaba hablar con usted – susurro cerrando la puerta – sobre su regreso.

- ¿mi regreso? – preguntó despertándose bien, no entendía lo que quería su primo.

- Estuve hablando con su padre y al parecer…. – se detuvo como queriendo retractarse – no sé si lo sabe, pero parece que no tiene planes de restablecerla como futura líder del clan.

- Lo sé Neji niisan – fue la repuesta de la peliazul – el me lo dijo y yo estuve de acuerdo.

- Pero Hinata sama – refutó el ojiperla – es su derecho natural, es algo que no puede descartar – estaba enojado por el conformismo con el que tomaba ella la noticia –no entiende que una vez que nombren a su hermana como futura heredera no habrá marcha atrás.

- Niisan – tomó la mano del castaño – sé lo que significa, pero yo…. – calló, en cualquier otro momento hubiera confesado que volvería a la "aldea" de Trunks y Goten porque así lo decidió… pero con todo lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza no sabía si realmente deseaba irse – yo no sé qué hacer – confeso abrazando a su primo.

El Hyuga no esperaba el repentino abrazo de la peliazul, al principio quedo estratico e impresionado, pero luego abrazo a su prima que sollozaba en su hombro.

- Que sucede – hablaba el castaño mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su prima – porqué esta así.

- Estoy muy confundida… pensé que sabría que hacer…. Pero – las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar.

- No sé que está sucediendo…. Pero supongo que es algo grave – habló mientras la separaba y miraba a sus perlados ojos – es una Hyuga, Hinata sama… usted es muy fuerte, se que nunca se lo dije pero siempre admire la forma en que nunca se rendía…. Si hay algo que cree que no puede solucionar solo debe buscar la forma.

Hinata sabía que Neji no entendía el dilema en el que estaba y que quizás pasar un ninja como él los sentimientos no serian algo importante… pero ella aprecio su consejo, era verdad ella solo necesitaba definir bien sus sentimientos y eso es algo que solo podría hacer teniendo en frente al rubio y a Trunks, por separado por su puesto.

.

.

.

Desayuno más animada… Trunks no le mencionó el día anterior pero se comporto con la distancia de un simple amigo a pesar de encontrarse a solas en la casa…. Iba a hablar con él, no sabía por dónde empezar pero el necesitaba una explicación.

- Trunks yo…. – empezó a hablar pero entro Hanabi interrumpiendo.

- One sama…. Naruto kun te está buscando, dice que quiere hablar contigo – dijo sin prestarle demasiada importancia a su recado.

El pelilila pudo sentir le nerviosismo de su novia al escuchar el nombre del rubio, le dolió, pero amaba demasiado a Hinata para exigirle algo… decidió dejar que sea ella la que decidiera que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Yo tengo que dar un paseo por los bosques – anunció el sajajin ante la mirada de Hinata – debo recoger algunos especímenes de plantas para sembrar en el futuro – le menciono con voz baja para que Hanabi no escuchara.

La ojiperla se preguntaba si en verdad era lo que quería su novio, o era una excusa para dejarla sola con su invitado… pero decidió no insistir, hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

- Entonces lo hago pasar – habló Hanabi ante la afirmación de su hermana.

Trunks se levanto dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a la peliazul, empezó a caminar por los pasillos de esa enorme mansión… se cruzo con Naruto, sus miradas se mantuvieron durante segundos, las intenciones eran claras, aquel rubio estaba enamorado de Hinata, pero decidió salir de la casa y dejar de pensar en eso.

.

.

.

Trunks Pov.

_"tuve que irme de allí… sé que mi padre diría que soy un cobarde y Goten seguramente me llamaría tonto en este momento, pero no quiero presionar a Hinata…. No quiero que regrese conmigo sintiéndose aun confundida, pensando que hubiera pasado si se queda…. La amo demasiado para retenerla contra su voluntad, estoy empezando a dudar que nuestra estadía será corta."_

_Estas flores son realmente hermosas, no hay nada parecido en nuestro tiempo…. Son de sus favoritas, recuerdo que ayer me lo menciono mientras caminábamos hacia la cascada, allí inició esta__confusión… Naruto, recuerdo ese nombre perfectamente, el hombre del que Hinata estuvo enamorada__durante casi toda su vida, el hombre por el que había dado hasta su vida y que solo la veía como una amiga, hoy cuando lo mire a los ojos me di cuenta que no la ve como una amiga, su mirada era de rivalidad, soy su rival por estar con ella_

_En estos momentos desearía tener algo de la despreocupación de Goten, ayer salía con Ino de paseo y hoy fue a buscar a otra chica…. Es gracioso como dos mejores amigos pueden ser tan diferentes, me__gustaría tener a alguien a quien contarle, pero sé que Goten me aconsejaría pelear, pelear sería lo más__lógico, el amor de Hinata es lo único que quiero y debería luchar por tenerlo… pero pelear implica tomarla como premio, cosa que no deseo, y sobre todo, pelear seria admitir que hay posibilidades de que la pierda"_

Fin Trunks Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo estuvo lleno de sentimientos ^^

Tanto Naruto, Hinata y Trunks se desahogaron un poco consigo mismo

Creo que ahora deje un poco clara la situación en la que los estoy metiendo y la actitud de cada uno de ellos

Fue un capi muy emotivo así que no hare preguntas, hasta el próximo

**HiinaataahHiime-Chan** fuiste el primer comentario del capítulo tal como lo supusiste, espero que este capítulo provoque algo en la forma en que ves el fic, era para mostrar algo de Naruhina en el fic.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** crep que más de una quiere golpear a Hinata por tener sufriendo a Trunks, siendo el tan lindo, pero así pasan las cosas.

**SasuHina4evr** yo también soy de ecuador, ya decía yo que esas palabras me eran conocidas, ese "me la saco" lo suelo usar yo también XD

Si eres divertida, y amo tus caritas al final de tu mensaje.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** ando alejada de mis amados fics, medio he visto contis por allí cuando el correo me notifica, eymi, te refieres a darkamy o a otra

Espero te guste el capitulo, pronto aparecerá Sasuke.

**diana carolina** me gustó mucho tu argumento del porque el trunkshina es mejor que el Naruhina en esta historia, iba a hacer un concurso sobre eso, pero las vecs que lo he hecho nadie ha retirado el premio así que asumo no les interesa lo q les ofrezco a pesar de que concursan.

**Josebudokai** Naruto esta tan confundido como los demás integrantes del triangulo, incluso Trunks duda, no del amor pero si de la relación y el futuro

**MeLiW** Goten ya salió a buscar otra chica que cazar, es así de rápido el muchacho, y lo de Naruto aun debemos ver como actua.

**Altairsnapeblack** sin desmayo no sería Hinata, esa era mi teoría y el motivo de ponerlo XD

**Akemi-Murasaki** este fic ya lo tengo terminado en base, solo lo edito antes de subirlo a esta página, así que el terminarlo está garantizado si sigo viva.

**SakuraTamaoMagdalia** eso pensé yo, bueno en un principio espere tomatazos por la loca pareja, pero ahora me siento feliz de haberme arriesgado, quizás pronto realice otros trunksxhina.

**layill** ya hablaron aunque no mucho, falta ver como Naruto la quiere conquistar y si Trunks sigue tan pasivo.

_**Akai yume.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Declaración

- Buenos días Hinata chan – saludó el rubio mientras entraba en la sala - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien gracias – dijo un poco nerviosa la Hyuga… después de tanto tiempo el tener a Naruto frente a ella aun la había sonrojar – siéntate por favor.

El rubio se sentó, estaba nervioso, quizás esta era la única oportunidad de conseguir de nuevo el corazón de la ojiperla que tenia frente a él, tenía que concentrarse para no echarlo a perder pero no podía dejar de ver lo bonita que se había puesto en el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea.

- Hinata chan te estuve buscando todo este tiempo…. No creí ni por un segundo que pudieras estar muerta….

- Lo sé y te agradezco la preocupación Naruto-kun – interrumpió la peliazul mirándolo aunque no directamente – pero no debías sentirte culpable por mi desaparición ese día… no tuviste la culpa.

- No Hinata – habló el rubio – no te busque porque me sentía culpable, al principio sí, no te voy a mentir…. Pero después me di cuenta, después te busque para que supieras… - quería hablar pero las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta y su mente trabaja a mil por hora.

- ¡Después que! ¿Qué era lo que debía saber? – la curiosidad la embargo, aunque sabía que perfectamente pudiera estar equivocada y Naruto estuviera con Sakura, nadie lo había mencionado pero eso no significa que no existiera.

- Debes saber – empezó a hablar el ojiazul mirando fijamente a la joven – que te amo.

Te amo… la palabra quedó en el aire como si no hubiera sonido antes y después de dicha, ella quedo fría al oírla, era aquella frase que había deseado por años escuchar de esos labios. Ahora la tenia, pero, ¿Qué hacer ahora con ella? Tenía al fin el amor de Naruto, pero no sabía si lo seguía deseando al igual que el amor de Trunks que no había salido de su mente desde que se había marchado de la sala con una sencilla excusa

- ¡Porque me lo dices ahora! – dijo entre lagrimas la Hyuga mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con la mano.

- Porque soy un tonto… porque no me di cuenta de lo indispensable que eras para mí hasta que no estuviste, porque siempre te conté como algo permanente en mi vida y no escuchaba a mis propios sentimientos – respondió molesto consigo mismo el rubio – que quieres que te diga…. Siempre he sido un tonto, soy el ultimo en entender algo, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que te necesitaba para ser feliz.

- Naruto kun…. No hagas esto – pidió entre sollozos la Hyuga.

- Es por él, verdad…. – preguntó el rubio – ya no me amas, lo amas a él…. Debí suponerlo, no siempre hay segundas oportunidades, dime ¿me olvidaste?

- No se – respondió dejando de mirarlo, ya no podía mantener sus ojos en aquellos azules que demostraban dolor y sinceridad – yo lo amo, pero…

- ¿Pero? Eso quiere decir que aun sientes algo por mí – inquirió el ojiazul.

Hinata no respondió, pero no fue necesario… su comportamiento la delató, el rubio sonrió abiertamente al sentir aquel rayo de esperanza.

- Hinata chan te demostraré que tu lugar esta junto a mi – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Hinata se alejo de él y su abrazo, aun confundida y algo emocionada, ¿qué haría ahora con la declaración del rubio? ¿Sería capaz de decírselo a Trunks? aunque lo más probable es que él se diera cuenta solo, porque siempre se percataba hasta del más ligero cambio en ella.

- Quiero estar sola… debo pensar – mencionó mas clamada la Hyuga, Naruto entendió que debía irse.

.

.

.

Goten caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, estaba feliz y mantenía la sonrisa perenne…. Sentía las miradas de las chicas en él, y podía escuchar ciertas murmuraciones sobre lo apuesto que era, pensaba en la buena idea que había sido venir a estos tiempos cuando vio a lo lejos a una joven muy linda…. Se acercó ágilmente, no tanto como hubiera deseado porque no se quería delatar, pero lo suficiente para que ella no notara su presencia hasta que estuvo junto a ella.

- Buenos días – saludo a la kunoichi que se sobresalto al escucharlo.

La joven de más o menos su edad se encontraba parada junto a un árbol mirando uno de sus pergaminos, no tenía planes para ese día pues su grupo no tenia misión, y el entrenamiento de sus compañeros no era su estilo, miró fijamente al pelinegro que la acabada de saludar.

- Tenten verdad – preguntó el ofreciendo su mano.

- Buenos días – asintió la chica de los chonguitos mientras saludaba – eres uno de los chicos que vino con Hinata.

- Son Goten a tu entera disposición – se presentó con una reverencia que hizo sonreír a la castaña.

- ¿Y qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó la kunoichi.

- Buscando a una linda joven que quisiera mostrarme la aldea…. No he querido molestar a Hinata, la visitan mucho y no quiero arruinar sus encuentros – comentó acercándose un poco a ella.

- Yo te podría acompañar – se ofreció Tenten – después de todo hoy estoy libre.

- Entonces hoy es mi día de suerte – comentó el moreno mientras ofrecía su brazo caballerosamente.

Caminaron por distintos lugares, los gustos de Tenten eran diferentes a los de Ino por lo que no repitieron ningún lugar. A Goten le gustó la compañía, Tenten era una chica interesante y fuerte, le recordó a su madre.

- Debe ser difícil ser una ninja – mencionó el sajajin a su acompañante.

- Quizás… pero me gusta mi trabajo – fue la respuesta de la kunoichi.

- Si tuviera que morir a manos de un ninja preferiría que fuera a manos de una tan linda como tu – piropeo el pelinegro.

- Eres así de halagador con todas o te estás esforzando – preguntó la joven.

- Es imposible no halagarte… me inspiras más de lo que crees – comentó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Es algo tarde…. Hemos pasado horas hablando – mencionó Tenten – al parecer el paseo a terminado.

- No me parecieron tantas horas – sintió a su estomago exigir comida – pero te he retenido demasiado tiempo, no puedo ser tan egoísta con el mundo al privarlo de tu presencia.

- Adiós Goten – se despidió la castaña.

- Adiós Tenten – se despidió el joven – espera – llamó haciendo que esta volteara – ¿nos veremos mañana? – le preguntó ansioso.

- Mañana – repitió ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

.

.

.

Tanto Hinata, Trunks y Goten sabían que se estaban quedando mas días de los planificados, por suerte Bulma había creado un comunicador en la maquina, así que Trunks a activó la capsula en un lugar lejano de la vista de cualquiera y le dio a su madre una excusa tonta para quedarse por tiempo indefinido en esa época.

.

.

.

- Hinata necesito hablar contigo – le dijo el pelilila entrando en la habitación de su novia, la extrañaba tanto, había pasado varios días y la podía sentir cada vez más distante y confundida, sobre todo por las vistas de Naruto

- Claro – respondió la ojiperla algo triste, extrañaba el tiempo en que solo ver a Trunks la hacía sonreír, ahora solo podía sentirse mal, como si el no definir sus sentimientos fuera lo mismo que traicionarlo, Trunks no se merecía esto – dime – trato de sonar lo más contenta posible, pero no lo logró.

El solo la vio, seguía igual de hermosa, pero aquel brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, Hinata estaba realmente triste, y si de él dependía evitaría esa tristeza – vengo a darte la libertad.

- ¿Libertad? – preguntó sorprendida la Hyuga ¿Qué era acaso lo que quería decir Trunks? se asustó al pensar que se iría dejándola allí.

- Si – respondió el sajajin sentándose en el borde de la cama y señalando un lugar junto a él para que ella se sentara – he pensado mucho estos días – vio el asombro de la ojiperla – creo que lo mejor para ti sea que terminemos hasta que estés segura de lo que quieres.

- Pe… pero – trato de hablar pero apenas y podía pensar - ¡porque!

- Porque estas sufriendo – respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos – sé que me quieres.

- Te amo – interrumpió la ojiperla a punto de llorar.

- Sé que amas – rectifico el sajajin – pero también sé que sientes algo por Naruto – pudo percibir la vergüenza en su novia – mírame Hinata – pidió tratando de ser lo más fuerte posible – lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, si tuviera la seguridad de que me amas solo a mí y que no te arrepentirías si regresas conmigo al futuro ya nos hubiéramos marchado…. Si supiera que amas a Naruto más que a mí ya me hubiera regresado a mi tiempo y te hubiera dejado ser feliz, pero no es ninguno de los dos casos. Te estoy dando la libertad, la libertad para que definas tus sentimientos sin la presión de ser mi novia, sin el miedo de lastimarme si lo eliges a él…. – seco con sus manos las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos de la peliazul.

- ¿Te vas a ir? No… no te vayas – pidió entre sollozos.

- No me iré – contestó este abrazándola – me quedaré un tiempo, ya le avisé a mi madre, solo espero que sea suficiente para que tomes una decisión.

Hinata comprendió perfectamente la situación, Trunks era un hombre excepcional, le estaba dando la oportunidad de definir sus sentimientos, una oportunidad que creía que ni siquiera se merecía… pero Naruto era tan insistente, siempre apareciendo en el momento menos indicado, siempre sonriente.

- Ya no somos novios – preguntó la ojiperla.

- No – respondió el sajajin con una profunda tristeza – ya no somos novios…. Pero si algún día volvemos a serlo, será para siempre.

- Para siempre – repitió tocándose el pecho y calmando sus lágrimas.

- Entonces me retiro – se separó de ella – nos vemos a la hora de la cena – trato de ser lo más amigable posible.

_"ella solo necesita tiempo"_

.

.

.

Goten caminaba por el gran jardín de los Hyuga. Hoy tenía una cita con Tenten, ella había salido a una misión urgente después de su segunda salida y al fin tendrían su tercera cita.

- Te ves ansioso – mencionó Trunks acercándose a su amigo, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

- Tengo una cita con Tenten – miró a su amigo un poco melancólico – creo que estoy perdiendo el toque… hoy será la tercera cita y aun no la he besado – comentó tratando de hacer reír a Trunks.

- Quizás te estás haciendo maduro – comentó algo más animado Trunks.

- No creo que sea para tanto – comento dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su mejor amigo – solo que ella es ruda… y no puedo usar todas mis tácticas.

- Al fin una chica que te puede poner en tu lugar – se burló.

- No seas tonto…. Mejor me voy o se me va a hacer tarde – se despidió.

.

.

.

Goten se encontró con Tenten en el lugar indicado…. Salieron a dar un paseo y conversaron por un largo tiempo.

- Aun me pregunto cómo no tienes novio – mencionaba el pelinegro mientras comía el helado que acaba de comprar.

- Eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso – respondió sin mirarlo siquiera – creo que no soy el tipo de chica que miran los hombres.

- No seas mentirosa…. Seguro que hay más de uno que ha de estar celoso porque estás conmigo.

- Como amigos – recalco ella.

- Como amigos… no tienes porque aclararlo, a menos que quieras otra cosa – respondió sonriente el ojinegro, de pronto sintió que alguien los estaban siguiendo – tengo la impresión que tienes más admiradores de los que quieres admitir.

- De que hablas – pregunto la kunoichi.

- Atrás de ese árbol… estoy segura que vi algo – aseguro el sajajin… no había visto nada pero podía sentir un ki , uno que reconocía – como estas Neji – saludó elevando la voz y dirigiéndose al árbol.

- ¡Demonios! – Bufó Neji – apareciendo ante la sorpresa de la castaña.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – preguntó enojada Tenten.

- Nada – fue la respuesta seca del Hyuga.

- Hyuga Neji no me salgas con esas cosas – recrimino la kunoichi. En ese momento Goten se dio cuenta del porque Neji la estaba siguiendo y de porque a ella aunque trataba de negarlo no parecía molestarle – te conozco desde la academia, a mi no puedes mentirme.

- Solo quería cerciorarme que estuvieras bien – confesó un poco incomodo a pesar de no mirarla.

- Que estuviera bien…. Pero que tienes en la cabeza – le dijo Tenten ofendida – como si no pudiera cuidarme sola.

Neji se defendió como pudo pero tenía todas las de perder y Goten comprendió que eso era más que una pelea de amigos, esos dos se gustaban pero no se atrevían a aceptarlo…. No le gustaba ser casamentero pero al sacar a Tenten lo había hecho.

_"no he perdido mi toque…. Las chicas enamoradas no cuentan"_

Pensaba ayudar a que esta parejita de ninjas se dieran cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero sintió la aparición de un poderoso y maligno ki, trato de concentrarse en la ubicación…. No estaba tan lejos, pero el ki no estaba solo, cerca de él se encontraba el ki de Hinata, el de Trunks y el de alguien que no reconoció.

- Debo irme…. Ustedes tienen muchas cosas que decirse – se excusó, la verdad quería ir corriendo, sentía que el peligro se avecinaba.

- Pero Goten – llamó Tenten creyendo haber ofendido al pelinegro.

- Nos vemos luego – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Camino rápidamente, tratando de no correr, en esos momentos le hubiera gustado no estar rodeado de ninjas, volando llegaría en segundos ahora demoraría minutos. Escuchó una gran explosión estando cerca, ya no le importo que lo descubrieran así que corrió a su verdadera velocidad.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin se avecina algo de acción a este romance de poderosos guerreros ^^

Naruto se ha declarado a Hinata, Trunks le ha dado la libertad

¿Qué hará Hinata ahora que está libre?

¿Goten se convertirá en la celestina del Nejiten o solo fue una expresión?

¿De quién será ese ki asombroso que sintió Goten?

Esta y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo "refuerzos"

**MeLiW** este capítulo fue un poco rápido pero el fic no será largo, espero no haber confundido con el tiempo, ya han pasado días en la aldea.

**SasuHina4evr** de Guayaquil, pensé que se notaba mi descendencia, ahora puedes decir que una ecuatoriana no solo tiene fanfiction sino que también escribe y esta algo loca, yo si conozco varias personas con fanfiction en el país, pero la mayoría de mis compañeros son de México.

El fic ya pronto empezará con el desenlace y la decisión de Hinata por el galán, Trunks a veces es demasiado bueno.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** Trunks es el mas opcionado por los lectores al parecer y eso me gusta porque rompe con el estereotipo del Naruhina. 

**diana carolina** no considere el desmayo como si todo lo que aprendió no valiera, pero ella volvió a todo lo que era y afectó, aun así ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes, nunca más lo volverá a ser y pronto se demostrara eso.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** Hinata no se está portando inteligentemente pero está confundida y la decisión que tome será definitiva y eso le está afectando, no es irse o no de la aldea, es viajar a otra era o quedarse en el pasado, su vida depende de definir bien sus sentimientos, aunque a veces quiero golpearla por demorarse tanto.

**Shald120** tu eres una de las pocas que no reclaman por haber confundido a Hinata, es verdad lo que dices al ser el primer amor remueve cosas y no es solo Naruto sino toda la aldea, ya que ella estaba en un lugar completamente diferente el solo volver afecta a la pobre. Ya pronto aparecerá Vegeta, no puedo dejarlo sin protagonismo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos en el mundo.

**chiiiachan** gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste como está quedando, Naruto ahora intentara conquistar a Hinata y un enemigo se acerca a Konoha para hacer las cosas un poco más divertidas.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** con este capítulo reivindiqué el amor hacia Trunks, no creo que conserves aun dudas Naruhina, puesto que en este fic y en general Trunks para mi es un príncipe y no solo por la sangre real que corre por sus venas.

Naruto tiene muchos fics donde se queda con Hinata, Trunks solo este XD

**keyla chile** una lectora chilena, los escritores chilenos que conozco tienen muy buen nivel, aunque hay de todo, me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic, espero no haber tardado tanto para la continuación tuve muchas clases y no tenía tiempo.

**elza-hina** gracias por tu comentario y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Hinata si necesitará de las esferas del dragón en algún punto de la serie, pero el verdadero significado del nombre de este fic corresponde al último capítulo de la historia, siento no poder dar más detalles, me alegra que al fin alguien pregunte eso.

**layill**te anotaré en la lista de las que quieren golpear a Hinata por hacerle esto a Trunks, me alegra que te guste tanto la pareja que forman esos dos.

Hasta el próximo.

_**Akai yume.**_


	19. Chapter 19

No quiero centrarme solo en el triangulo amoroso, después de todo es un crossover de dos de los más grandes shonen y tener a expertos en artes marciales y ninjas juntos sin pelear seria un desperdicio… por lo que el momento de las batallas a comenzado….

Kukukukuku…. No soy buena narrando batallas pero me estoy esforzando en las que vendrán

**Capitulo 19**

**Refuerzos**

Lo que ocurrió con Hinata y Trunks en cuanto Goten salió a la cita con Tenten

Hinata bajó más calmada y vio a Trunks en el jardín de la casa, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

- Trunks – lo llamo acercándose a él – quiero llevarte a un lugar.

- ¿Un lugar? Está bien…. ¿pero necesito llevar algo? – preguntó mientras sonreía ante la invitación.

- Si, casi lo olvido…. Una de esas cosas donde guardas los especímenes de plantas – añadió la ojiperla – hace tiempo Shikamaru me mostró una planta medicinal que solo se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento 5…. Creo que ayudaría a mucha gente en el futuro.

- Es muy considerado de tu parte…. Vamos a verla – le ofreció el brazo para ir, pero se detuvo al recordar que ya no eran novios.

- No queda muy lejos – empezó a explicar cuando apareció frente a ellos Naruto.

- Hinata chan te quería invitar a dar un paseo – dijo el rubio antes de darse cuenta que la peliazul estaba acompañada.

- lo siento Naruto kun… voy al campo de entrenamiento 5 a mostrarle una planta a Trunks – informó cortésmente la Hyuga… no le gustaba la tensión que se formaba cuando estaban los tres en el mismo sitio.

Pero no esperaba que el ninja decidiera auto invitarse.

- Los acompañare… suelen haber especies peligrosas así que no es conveniente que vayan solos.

Así que los tres partieron al bosque…. Como era de suponerse la conversación no podía ser prolija, cada uno hablaba de lo que conocía y la única que entendía era Hinata que había vivido en los dos mundos.

- Mira esta es – señaló Hinata acercándose a la pequeña planta que crecía a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Trunks se agachó y la observó…. Nunca había visto esa planta, definitivamente seria de gran utilidad si curaba todo lo que Hinata le había contado en el transcurso del camino.

- Es asombrosa, gracias Hinata – dijo el sajajin mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un estuche con capsulas – tomaré solo una, en casa podré hacer un vivero – sacó una capsula de su estuche y la presionó apareciendo entre una nube de humo una hielera muy extraña donde habían varios especímenes de flores, arranco de raíz una de las plantas y la metió dentro de una capsula de cristal que guardo dentro de la hielera para luego volver a convertir todo en capsula.

- ¡sabes hacer kuchiyose no jutsu! –exclamó el ojiazul.

El pelilila se dio cuenta de su error…. Se había olvidado por completo del rubio y el tiempo en el que se encontraba – perdón Hinata yo….

- Yo te explico Naruto kun…. Es parecido al kuchiyose, pero solo invocas cosas – dio una mirada de complicidad con el sajajin.

- Pero pensé que no sabían técnicas ninjas – indagó el rubio.

- Goten y yo venimos de una familia de guerreros… sabemos algunas cosas, pero no somos ninjas – explicó.

- Entiendo… ¿y qué cosas sabes hacer? – preguntó pero no escucho respuesta.

Todo sucedió tan rápido…. Tanto Trunks como Hinata se percataron del ki que se acercaba a toda velocidad… era grande y oscuro.

- Al suelo – gritó el guerrero cubriendo a Hinata con su cuerpo, el rubio hizo caso, no porque supiera lo que se avecinaba, más bien era el instinto ninja de protegerse ante cualquier indicio de peligro.

Una gran explosión los cubrió, casi rozándolos pero destruyendo los arboles que los cubrían.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Preguntó el ojiazul poniéndose de pie y mirando a Hinata – estás bien.

- Hai… pero – miró a Trunks – está cerca.

- Nunca había sentido algo así… su ki es impresionante – sintió que Goten se acercaba – viene para acá, tengan cuidado, pronto llegara Goten.

Hinata se estremeció de solo sentir aquel ki, era oscuro y denso... producía asco y miedo, temor por la aldea.

El atacante se apareció flotando frente a ellos, pero descendió al suelo rápidamente… Hinata miró a Trunks, el volar era una mala señal. Aquel monstruo no podía ser humano, tenía una figura humana pero su color era entre blanca y celeste, como las personas que mueren de frio, su nariz era ancha y gruesa, no tenía cabello en la cabeza y sus ojos parecían no tener vida como si fuera vacio por dentro, además era demasiado grande para ser un simple atacante, no tenía una bandana ni ropa que se identificara como ninja.

- Fueron rápidos – dijo aquel hombre y su voz sonó fría como su apariencia – hijo de Vegeta donde está el hijo de Goku.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? – preguntó molesto Trunks…. Este ser conocía a sus padres, eso era una mala noticia, pero lo que más lo disgusto fue que Hinata pudo resultar herida.

- Mi nombre es Zenmetsu y he venido a cumplir mi objetivo…. Destruir a los hijos de Goku y Vegeta – contestó el hombre pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

- No sé de qué rayos estás hablando pero no te perdonare que nos hayas atacado así… - le gritó el rubio, muy a su estilo.

- Contigo no tengo nada, así que no te metas si no quieres que te mate a ti también – le respondió el sujeto.

Naruto enojado creó un clon e hizo un rasengan, corrió hasta el sujeto con su técnica en la mano, pero el sujeto era rápido y tiro a Naruto de un solo golpe varios metros lejos.

- Me estas buscando – enfrentó Trunks – como conseguiste venir hasta aquí – se puso delante de Hinata, por nada del mundo dejaría que la atacara.

Vine con ustedes en su máquina… pero me perdí porque estaba recién despertado y no estaba acostumbrado a mi cuerpo, recién te encontré cuando volviste a ese bosque para usar la máquina de nuevo… el sajajin recordó cuando se comunicó con su madre hace poco.

- Esto es mi culpa Hinata…. Yo me encargare de él – la miró – por favor no interfieras.

- Es demasiado fuerte… no podrás solo – refutó la ojiperla.

- No estaré solo… en cualquier momento llegara Goten – le sonrió dulcemente – estaré bien y corrió hacia el sujeto – no te perdonare el haber venido a este lugar y destruir este bosque.

- Tan confiado como tu padre – le dijo Zenmetsu mientras lanzaba un rayo de energía hacia el pelilila que lo evito fácilmente.

Trunks peleo teniendo en cuenta lo que miraría el rubio cuando se volviera a acercar…. Pero los golpes que le daba al enemigo parecían no afectarlo, el rubio se acerco por detrás y empezó a atacarlo, Zenmetsu era muy fuerte y peleaba tranquilamente con los dos.

Goten llegó, miro a Hinata, tan asustada mirando la lucha que tenia a pocos metros.

- Goten… ese monstruo – trataba de hablar – vino del futuro, quiere matar a Trunks y a ti.

- Y yo que pensé que no tendría diversión hasta volver – mencionó emocionado mientras se metía en la pelea.

- Es muy rápido – comentó Trunks cuando Goten se unió al combate…. Era sorprendente como aquel sujeto podía detener los golpes de los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Esta cosa no es humana – dijo el pelinegro mientras trataba de darle un buen golpe.

- Tienes razón hijo de Goku – respondió el sujeto mientras detenía el golpe del sajajin – no soy humano, soy la nueva creación de una de las maquinas del doctor Makigero – expulso tanto ki que su energía alejo a los tres de un solo movimiento.

- Imposible…. Mi madre destruyo los laboratorios del doctor makigero – le dijo el pelilila volviendo a atacar.

- Todavía existen muchos laboratorios escondidos – fue la respuesta de Zenmetsu.

- Ustedes conocen a este sujeto – preguntó Naruto – que demonios…. ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido? – desde que pudo usar las técnicas de su padre Naruto no había visto ser más rápido que el.

- De conocerlo no…. Pero es un enemigo y debemos destruirlo – respondió el ojinegro – listo Trunks – vio como su amigo asentía – lamento que Tenten no me viera haciendo esto – comento mientras concentraba ki en sus manos, atacaron al sujeto con sus Renzoku Kikouha a tal velocidad que ni el rubio podía seguir con sus ojos todos los ataques.

Hinata miraba desde atrás como era en realidad la batalla, el ojo no entrenado no podía seguirles el ritmo a esos dos que atacaban con una sincronía casi exacta.

- Son más fuertes de lo que me imagine – hablo Zenmetsu – volveré cuando haya absorbido a especímenes fuertes – volvió a expulsar energía por cada poro de su cuerpo haciendo que los sajajines se alejara un poco y aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar.

- Maldición se escapó – dijo Goten queriendo seguirlo.

- Espera…. Es demasiado rápido y si lo seguimos volando será demasiado evidente – le explicó Trunks – primero debemos hablar con Hinata de esto.

- Está bien – respondió algo resignado el pelinegro.

- Hinata chan viste eso…. Ese tipo puede volar – comento muy sorprendido el ninja – además era muy rápido, perdóname por no haberlo destruido por lo que te hizo, pero la próxima vez conocerá mi poder.

- Gracias a Dios están todos bien…. debieron dejarme pelear – miró a Trunks que fue el que se lo prohibió.

- No podía exponerte – fue la respuesta que recibió.

- Pero va a volver y si absorbe a ninjas poderosos me necesitaran – informo casi como una orden – he entrenado mucho.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te expongas – dijo Naruto.

- Soy el único que piensa que solos no podremos destruirlo si fue a hacerse más fuerte…. Dejen pelear a Hinata, yo he entrenado con ella todos los días y sé lo que puede hacer, no la subestimen – explicaba mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la peliazul en muestra de apoyo.

- Es una aldea ninja…. Hay muchos shinobis poderosos.

- No Naruto, solo nos quiere a nosotros, es nuestra lucha – agradeció Trunks, Goten iba a refutar pero su amigo siguió hablando – y si necesitamos refuerzos…. Pero no serán ninjas, no podemos permitir que pierdan sus vidas por nosotros.

Goten lo miro tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de Trunks.

- Llamare a mi padre, le diré que venga con el señor Goku – miró a la ojiperla – perdóname Hinata pero ya no podremos mantener nuestra fachada.

- Lo entiendo.

- Fachada…. ¿Podría alguien explicarme? además a mi no me pueden dejar fuera de esta pelea – reclamó el ojiazul.

- Tienes razón Naruto, conoces demasiado, además necesitamos a alguien de la aldea que nos ayude y tú serás ese alguien – sacó la capsula de la máquina del tiempo – es momento de que sepas toda la verdad – aplastó el botón y la arrojó lejos apareciendo la gran máquina que los trajo allí.

El ojiazul quedo helado al ver como aparecía esa máquina…. Era enorme y redonda.

- Entren – ordenó Trunks mientras abría la puerta con su voz.

Una vez dentro de la maquina los cuatro, Trunks encendió el televisor que se encontraba cerca de los controles de la nave… presionó algunos botones y la imagen de Bulma apareció en la pantalla.

- Trunks…. ¿Qué sucede? Te ves agitado – preguntó la mujer.

- Mamá quiero hablar con mi padre – pidió sin darle más explicaciones.

- Está bien…. espera un minuto – le dijo mientras se retiraba de la pantalla.

- Naruto – llamo el pelilila – prometo que te explicare todo después de hablar con mi padre – el rubio asintió complacido.

- Trunks…. – dijo Vegeta reflejando su rostro en la pantalla.

- Padre ocurrió algo… un experimento del doctor makigero ha venido junto a nosotros seguramente pegado en la maquina – vio como su padre escuchaba sin inmutarse – es muy fuerte y al parecer tiene la misma capacidad de cell y se escapo para absorber personas fuertes…. Necesitamos de tu ayuda y la del señor Goku.

- Uno como cell y no lo mataste, sigues siendo demasiado blando – reflexionó el pelinegro – está bien iré a pelear… y llevare a Kakaroto, espérenme en el lugar donde aterrizaron viajare tan pronto lo traiga.

- Gracias padre – agradeció el pelilila.

- Hablaremos en cuanto llegue – colgó.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que muchos fans de DBZ se sorprenderán por la facilidad con la que Vegeta aceptó viajar con Goku, eso se explicara en el otro capítulo, no es tan difícil, aun quiere demostrar que es el más fuerte de la galaxia.

Me quedo un poquito más corto que el anterior, pero tiene información nueva así que no creo que se note mucho ^^

Las cosas se complicaron, una pelea se avecina

¿Entenderá Naruto esta extraña pero real explicación?

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vengan a la época ninja Vegeta y Goku?

¿Lograra Zenmetsu absorber a ninjas fuertes?

¿Qué ocurrió entre Tenten y Neji?

¿Dejaran pelear a Hinata?

Esta y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo "el príncipe sajajin"

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** lo del Nejiten es pura especulación, sé que no se ha visto nada entre ellos pero necesitaba que Neji odie a Goten, tengo una afición por ese primo de Hinata.

Es difícil enfrentar a la única persona que la hizo salir de la depresión después de meses de no verlo, quizás ya no sea amor pero igual confunde y fue lo que quise demostrar, sería más falso si hago que regrese con Trunks y al ver a Naruto no se le mueva un solo pelo, al menos hasta donde tengo entendido.

Ya sabes quién es el malvado, al final me gano que sea de DBZ puesto que este fic tiene en su mayoría componentes de esa serie.

Suelo perderme pero cuando actualizo lo hago en serio, espero te guste el capitulo y feliz año.

**Shald120** qué bueno que se note el amor por Trunks, Hinata está confundida pero ya no tiene tiempo de pensar, es lo bueno de las batallas llegan cuando menos se lo esperan.

Te agradezco que comentes en cada capítulo, valoro muchos los comentarios con preguntas respuestas o comentarios, soy de las que prefieren calidad a cantidad y tu eres de mis mejores lectoras

**diana carolina**este fic es algo antiguo y no era muy a favor de Sakura en este momento ahora en la edición me doy cuenta de que Sakura es ausente en la historia pero no fue intencional, simplemente si te das cuentas las cosas pasan ahora en poco tiempo, no han estado ni una semana y ya tendrán una súper batalla con vegeta y Goku incluidos.

¿Qué quieres de premio?

**SasuHina4evr** ya nos conocemos más directamente pero responderé a las preguntas que me dejaste, soy de Guayaquil y amo mi ciudad con la vida


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**El príncipe sajajin **

Después de hablar con Vegeta salieron de la nave que volvió a ser convertida en capsula.

- Debemos irnos de inmediato – dijo Trunks – Naruto te explicaré en el camino.

- Explicarme que…. Aun no entiendo nada – se quejó el rubio mientras miraba el serio rostro del pelilila.

- La verdad Naruto kun… el verdadero motivo de mi desaparición, lo que en verdad ocurrió – le dijo o al menos trató Hinata mientras se acercaba a Trunks que estaba consternado - Trunks cálmate, no es tu culpa – consoló ella.

- Si Trunks relájate, además si tu padre te mata yo me encargare de revivirte – bromeó su amigo.

Trunks sonrió ante el comentario, sabía que no era el momento… su padre lo iba a matar, estaba realmente enojado cuando colgó, después de todo el era un príncipe sajajin y debió haber eliminado a ese monstruo si importarle las apariencias, pero después reflexionó, su padre tenía ese extraño brillo en la mirada cuando él le conto lo sucedido, Vegeta añoraba una buena batalla, y eso era un alivio para el pelilila.

- Vamos que no hay tiempo que perder – dijo saltando a la rama de un árbol.

- ¡Saben desplazarse entre las ramas! – preguntó el ojiazul mientras seguía a los demás que imitaron a Trunks.

- Hinata nos enseñó – respondió el pelinegro mientras disfrutaba de la velocidad, odiaba tener que aparentar por tanto tiempo y caminar lento era agobiador.

Naruto miró a la ojiperla que avanzaba a su nivel, no entendía porque ella les había mostrado técnicas ninjas a personas que no lo eran.

- Mostrarles técnicas básicas es lo mínimo que podía hacer, lo que aprendí allá no tiene comparación.

- antes de empezar quiero decirte que lo que voy a decir no es una invención nuestra, cuando llegue mi padre te darás cuenta – quiso explicar Trunks mientras lideraba el grupo.

- Trunks tiene razón Naruto kun…. Es difícil de creer por eso preferimos no contarle a nadie lo que realmente ocurrió – era Hinata quien trataba de hacer entender – yo no me perdí en una aldea lejana…. Yo viaje por el tiempo, me perdí en el futuro.

- No bromees Hinata chan…. Como te vas a haber perdido en el futuro – contestó el rubio riéndose ante las palabras de la joven.

- Ustedes dos lo están diciendo demasiado lento…. Es un chico de nuestra edad no un niño pequeño – aclaró el ojinegro a sus amigos – mira Naruto, la cosa es así – miró a los ojos de rubio que avanzaba junto a él, ahora que Hinata se adelantó con Trunks que escuchaba expectante la versión de Goten – Hinata no perdió la memoria se metió en una máquina del tiempo y apareció en nuestra época, Trunks la encontró y la llevo a su casa donde su madre le construyó una máquina para regresar pero tomo su tiempo pues en la maquina que viajo exploto… además somos poderosos guerreros como seguramente te diste cuenta y ese monstruo es un experimento de una maquina creada hace años por un científico malvado y loco cuyo único deseo es matar a mi padre – lo dijo tan rápido que tomo una gran bocanada de aire al terminar.

- Goten… pudiste tener más tacto – reprendió Trunks.

- Nuestros padres están a punto de llegar, hay un monstruo suelto con deseos de absorber al ninja que se le ponga en frente para volver y matarnos…. y aun no llegamos a la zona de aterrizaje – explicó como si fuera el único que miraba la situación real – no es momento de tener tacto.

Hinata quiso refutar, pero no tenía argumentos, Goten siempre era el extrovertido de los tres, el que hacia las cosas sin pensar y buscaba la diversión por sobre todas las cosas, pero en ese momento era el más objetivo, ella no se creía capaz de contar ni la mitad de lo que había dicho el pelinegro a Naruto.

- Hinata ¿es verdad todo lo que a dicho? – preguntó el rubio saliendo del estupor.

- Si… en resumen – contestó la Hyuga mientras avanzaban, casi llegaban pero no estaba segura del lugar preciso.

- Pero… entonces te metiste en una máquina del tiempo porque si – esta consternado…. Porque habría ella de hacer eso – nadie se mete en una maquina extraña, tú no eres tan curiosa – recordando la extraña maquina donde se había metido hace poco tiempo.

- Me estaba escondiendo… me pareció un buen lugar – respondió mientras veía como Trunks disminuía su velocidad, seguramente estaban muy cerca.

- ¿Escondiendo? ¿De quién? – quiso saber inmediatamente.

- De ti – contesto dejando de verlo, acercándose más al sajajin.

Naruto se detuvo… estático sobre la rama de un árbol pensó en lo que acababa de escuchar, recordó ese día, como ella había huido de él y como al poco tiempo no siento su chakra, esa era la explicación que había estado buscando, pero no era lo que se esperaba… ahora tenía la seguridad de que todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa suya.

- Es por aquí – le dijo el pelilila haciendo reaccionar al Uzumaki.

Los cuatro bajaron a esa zona del bosque donde indico el líder del grupo… solo tendrían que sentarse a esperar.

- Sé que todo suena muy loco, pero la tecnología que manejamos nos permite viajar por el tiempo y comprimir grandes vehículos en estas pequeñas capsulas entre otras cosas que no creo necesarias mencionar – le dijo Trunks lo más amable posible.

- Entiendo – respondió el rubio – cuanto tiempo estuvo allá Hinata chan.

- Cuatro meses – respondió esta – el mismo tiempo que me ausente.

Siguieron explicándoles algunas cosas…. Sin profundizar mucho, le dijeron que Hinata vivió un tiempo en la casa de Trunks y luego se cambio a la casa del hermano de Goten para ser entrenada en las artes marciales por el padre del pelinegro que vendría en la nave.

Un sonido los hizo reaccionar, miraron hacia el cielo y a poco menos de cien metros del suelo se encontraba flotando una maquina muy parecida a la que tenían…. Aquel enorme aparato descendió suavemente hasta aterrizar completamente en tierra.

La puerta de la maquina se abrió saliendo de ella dos hombres…. El primero de aspecto amigable, el cabello negro en punta y los ojos del mismo color, vestía pantalón naranja, camisa azul con un chaleco naranja con el kanji de la tortuga en él, su cuerpo musculoso contrastaba con su inocente presencia… detrás de él bajo otro hombre, de cabello y ojos del mismo color al anterior, pero estatura más baja, vestía un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas azul oscuro, a diferencia de su compañero se lo veía altivo y orgulloso.

- Papá – saludó Goten acercándose a Goku.

- Chicos… gracias al cielo que todos están bien – abrazo a su hijo – tu madre estaba preocupada por ti… pero le asegure que estabas bien.

- Padre – saludo más formalmente Trunks al otro hombre.

- Trunks – dijo Vegeta mientras lo miraba un poco molesto.

- Vegeta sama… Goku sensei – saludo la ojiperla haciendo notar su presencia y la del rubio que miraba impresionado a estos imponentes sujetos.

- Hinata chan… ¿Quién es él? – pregunto inocentemente Goku mientras miraba con curiosidad a aquel rubio ojiazul que tenía enfrente.

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja y amigo de Hinata – trato de ser lo más cortes y amigable posible.

- Mi nombre es Son Goku – se presento muy amigable el pelinegro sonriendo como lo hacía siempre que se sentía cómodo – si eres un amigo de Hinata eres mi amigo…. Soy el papá de Goten.

- Yo soy Vegeta, príncipe de los sajajin – dejo de ver a aquel joven y se dirigió a su hijo - ¿Qué sucedió?

Trunks le explicó a los recién llegados la situación que había pasado esa mañana, Goku que se mostraba tan despreocupado al llegar se acerco a Trunks para escuchar la historia, fue sorprendente la rapidez con la que tomo notas mentales de la situación y su rostro mostraba la seriedad del caso.

- Al parecer lo único que nos queda es esperar a que aparezca…. Si es igual cell podemos hacer que devuelva a los ninjas que se absorberá – comentó Goku a los demás.

- Kakaroto tiene razón… solo nos queda esperar, debemos entrenar hasta que aparezca.

- Pero papá, debemos guardar las apariencias – trató de explicar el pelilila pero su padre lo interrumpió.

- Entrenaremos en la maquina que me construyo tu madre… aumentaremos la gravedad al máximo.

- Entonces está decidido…. Por cierto, ¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos? – pregunto Goku saliendo totalmente de contexto.

- En mi casa por supuesto…. La aldea queda por aquí – indico la peliazul mientras sonreía, estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus queridos maestros.

Empezaron a caminar todos, a Vegeta le molestaba caminar en vez de volar, pero se contuvo…. El solo pensar que pronto tendría una pelea grande lo hacía portarse bien – oye Hinata… ¿tu padre no se opondrá a que vivamos en su casa? – preguntó Goku.

- No se molestara…. Ustedes me dieron techo el tiempo que estuve lejos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- ¿y cómo va tu noviazgo con Trunks? Supongo que se sorprendieron algunos – comento tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras miraba a la Hyuga.

Tanto Hinata como Trunks miraron la reacción de Naruto, el rubio se impacto al confirmar lo que sospechaba… estaba triste, pero no dejo de caminar, Trunks se dio cuenta de que Hinata también se sintió mal así que decidió hablar.

- Hinata y yo ya no somos novios – anunció el pelilila tratando de mostrar firmeza, pero por dentro decir esas palabras lo carcomían, era difícil admitir que ya no era más que un amigo para la mujer que ama.

Vegeta se sorprendió y miró molesto a la pareja… no podía creer que un par de días fuera de su vista y ya se habían separado, un motivo más por el que fue buena idea ir al pasado, no podía permitir que su hijo deje a la chica que le gusta por tonto.

Las emociones en todos fueron tan diversas…. Goku y Goten estaban admirados por el rompimiento, Vegeta muy molesto, Trunks triste, Hinata confundida y Naruto que era el único al que le alegro la noticia sentía como la esperanza de recuperar el amor de la mujer amada renacía.

Llegaron a la aldea y tal como lo dijo Hinata, su padre acepto gustoso el recibir en su casa a las personas que ayudaron por tanto tiempo a su hija "amnésica"… ordeno preparar una gran cena, esa noche celebrarían la llegada de los sajajin, aunque la ojiperla después tuvo que informarle a los empleados que aumenten la cantidad de comida a preparar.

Goku y Vegeta se instalaron en sus habitaciones y Hinata se encargo de subirles algo de comer…. Necesitaba que ellos no tuvieran mucha hambre para la cena o su manera de comer los delataría.

.

.

.

Trunks se había marchado con Naruto para explicarle al Hokage lo que ocurría, era el único que debía saber la verdad, ya que aunque los sajajin planeaban realizar la batalla lejos de Konoha había probabilidades de que no todo salga como lo planearon…. Además quería garantizar que los ninjas no intervinieran en la pelea pues lo ataques eran diferentes, prometiendo además que se marcharían en cuanto eliminaran a ese monstruo, Kakashi escuchó todo con paciencia, no pregunto más de lo debido y se comprometió a ayudar informando sobre los ninjas que desaparecieran en estos días, aseguro que no era necesario que se fueran después de la batalla pero Trunks insistió, sabía que en esa batalla usarían todas sus habilidades y no podrían seguir fingiendo normalidad y eso podría traer problemas si decidían quedarse.

Trunks solo desea que para cuando la batalla terminase Hinata estuviera clara en cuanto a sus sentimientos y se fuera con él…

.

.

.

Neji entrenaba en el patio de los Hyuga, después de su plática con Tenten necesitaba despejar su mente, pero cuando llego a su casa se entero que los padres de los invitados de Hinata habían llegado y se hospedarían un par de días, pero lo peor era que esa noche se haría una cena en su honor, una cena a la que estaba invitado hasta el Hokage.

Ahora trataba de desahogarse por todo lo ocurrido en el día, y lo estaba logrando hasta que apareció Goten y se sentó para mirarlo entrenar, al principio el ojiperla decidió ignorarlo, pero era tan difícil no percatarse la presencia de ese sujeto que parecía divertido al mirar sus movimientos…. No pudo soportar más, dejo de entrenar y se acerco unos pasos al pelinegro.

- Se puede saber que tanto miras – dijo en un tono un poco amenazador.

Goten que se encontraba recostado de lado en el piso de madera que desembocaba al patio se sentó abruptamente y lo miró a los ojos… en la mirada de Neji estaba la furia contenida, pero la de el sajajin reflejaba tranquilidad… después de todo el alboroto del día se había olvidado la situación de la mañana, el motivo por el que el ojiperla lo esté mirando así.

- Mirándote entrenar – contestó tranquilamente.

El castaño sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa de arrogancia – el que me mires entrenar no hará que aprendas algo.

- Lo sé… solo compara tu estilo al de Hinata…. Miraba las fallas en tu defensa – estaba calmado, se había prometido ayudar a la comunidad y que mejor ayuda que juntar a dos personas que se quieren y no lo admiten.

- ¿Fallas? Mi defensa es perfecta – refutó el ojiperla acercándose más al pelinegro – Hinata me dijo que sabes artes marciales, pero eso no se compara con mi juuken – se le ocurrió una idea – aunque si quieres puedes enfrentarte a mi.

Goten se puso de pie y lo miro directamente a los ojos – está bien, un poco de ejercicio no hace daño.

Caminaron al centro del patio y se pusieron en la posición de combate típica de sus familias…. Goten sabía que sería el ganador, no solo era muy bueno peleando, solía pelear con Hinata en el entrenamiento donde aprendió mucho del estilo de los Hyuga, eso sin contar con el factor sorpresa pues el ojiperla lo daba por un simple peleador de taijutsu.

Neji miro la actitud de su rival, estaba realmente confiado y eso lo perturbaba, se suponía que lo había visto entrenar y aun así se sentía seguro de ganar, trató de no pensar en la seguridad que reflejaba su contrincante, después de todo siempre vencía a Lee y este tipo no era tan fuerte ni rápido como Lee.

- Oye Neji…. Te puedo tutear – agregó mientras empezaban a luchar, aunque solo era esquivar mutuamente los golpes iníciales.

- No se le puede negar a nadie su última voluntad – respondió este.

- Sarcasmo…. Creo que me estas empezando a caer bien – golpes iban y venían pero ninguno de ellos llegaba su objetivo.

Neji se dio cuenta que su contrincante era rápido y tenía muy buenos reflejos, o al menos esa fue su especulación, no sabía que en realidad al sentir el ki evitar técnicas como el juuken donde el golpe es puro ki, es pan comido.

- Dime…. Se nota que me quieres preguntar algo, además de demostrarme las fallas a mi técnica.

- No es algo, es alguien…. ¿Qué paso con Tenten cuando me fui? – preguntó moviéndose más rápidamente.

- Tenten… ¿te interesa? – la pregunta tenía más significado del que intentaba demostrar.

- Es mi amiga…. Hemos salido un par de veces – sintió la tensión en su contrincante, no quería que los celos cegara la visión de la batalla, mucho menos de la conversación – es bonita e inteligente, lástima que este enamorada.

- ¡Enamorada! – frenó la pelea, eso era algo que no esperaba escuchar.

- Hey…. Si no te defiendes no es divertido ganarte – comentó Goten mientras lo miraba divertido – y tu más que nadie deberías saber sus sentimientos, era su compañero de equipo.

Neji volvió a atacar, quería respuestas…. Tenten no podía estar enamorada sin que él lo supiera.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

He vuelto con un capitulo mas de este raro crossover, espero les haya gustado y como ya es costumbre, las preguntas….

Goten haciendo servicio comunitario ¬¬, al menos es su idea de ayudar, ¿Qué le dirá a Neji?

Vegeta y Goku han llegado y solo les queda esperar para la gran batalla

¿Cómo será el entrenamiento que realizaran?

¿Qué ninjas ayudaran a los guerreros Z?

¿A qué ninjas absorberá Zenmetsu?

Esta y otras interrogantes serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo "preparativos"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** quería unir mas esos dos mundos y que mejor que vegeta y Goku para hacerlo XD

**diana carolina** pues cuando escribo no ando pensando en como ni donde poner a Sakura así que la he omitido jajaja, pero no fue con mala intención, solo no me di cuenta.

**SasuHina4evr** es bueno siempre encontrar una compatriota guayaca aunque este lejos y sea solo por facebook.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** Naruto con toda la información que recibió me sorprende que no haya gritado ^^…. Bueno ahora es tiempo de continuar con mis demás fics, los he abandonado y ahora me tuercen cuando los miro ¬¬

**Shald120** mi cumpleaños y mi no cumpleaños ya está cerca… gracias por tus mensajes, me alegras el día aunque no se puedan poner corazones XD. Ya falta poco para el desenlace de este fic T.T, lo extrañaré.

**MeLiW** ya verás cómo se pondrán las cosas ahora que mas sajajin están en Konoha…

**hyugaharuka** muchas gracias, aquí está la conti para pronto empezar la batalla

**vemoma** me alegra que hicieras una excepción con este incompleto fic, yo tampoco leia incompletos pero ahora me gusta leerlos desde que empiezan para hacerle seguimiento, aunque a veces me tengan esperando como yo a ustedes.

**Akasuna no Mikumi** gracias por eso de admirar mi narración (ojala alguien leyera esto y dejara de regañarme por no editar como se debe) trato de hacer un buen trabajo cuando escribo al menos para que sea entendible lo que quiero expresar y contar.

Marleen gracias a ti por leerla, con una historia tan rara aun me sorprende que agrade que junte a Trunks con Hinata y deje a un lado a Naruto.

Soremade

**Akai yume.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Preparativos **

- Por lo que veo no sabias nada… te explicaré – el ojinegro empezó a atacar más rápido buscando los puntos ciegos de la defensa de Neji – Tenten está enamorada de ti – atacó por la espalda haciendo que el Hyuga cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – replicó levantándose rápidamente y continuando con la pelea.

- Dejas que tus ojos te guíen… los ojos no pueden ver todo, ese es el problema en tu ataque – volvió a tocar a Neji sin hacerle daño, solo quería demostrar su punto – y en lo de Tenten, es más que obvio que le gustas, sabía que le interesaba alguien pero no esperaba que fueras tu, lo descubrí cuando vi su reacción al enterarse que eras tú quien nos estaba espiando.

El Hyuga atacó con todo lo que tenía pero no podía tocar siquiera al ojinegro, era imposible que existiera alguien tan fuerte, además su flujo de chara aumentaba y disminuía tan rápido que era difícil de observar – estás loco…. En cuanto te fuiste me reclamó por espiarla.

- Lo raro sería que no lo hiciera… amigo Neji, aun te falta mucho por conocer sobre mujeres – siguió mostrando su superioridad en la batalla – esa chica está interesada en ti, pero es reservada y no te dirá nada si no das el primer paso.

¿Sería verdad lo que estaba diciendo o solo era un truco para distraerlo de la batalla? Neji se sentía confundido, sobre todo por imaginar que a Tenten le gustaba.

- Mira Neji, te lo voy a decir lo más claro posible – pensaba que sería fácil el convencer a Neji sobre los sentimientos de Tenten, pero este hueso era duro de roer, así que solo quedaba la intimidación – Tenten me interesa pero ella está interesada en ti… ella es una chica inteligente y no te esperara de por vida así que si no te pones las pilas la perderás.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – dejaron de pelear y se miraron directamente a los ojos… Neji desactivó el byakugan.

- Solo advirtiendo… me tengo que ir, fue un gusto entrenar contigo un momento – empezó a caminar hacia la casa – no olvides en confiar un poco más en tus instintos y menos en tus ojos – se marchó sonriente, la última mirada que le dio Neji reflejaba solo una cosa, celos, estaba celoso y enojado por la posibilidad de que le quitaran a la chica.

- ¿Qué hacías Goten? – preguntó Hinata bajando las escaleras.

- Mi buena acción del día – respondió el ojinegro acercándose a las escaleras - me voy a dar un baño, supongo que la cena será pronto.

- sí.

- Entonces me doy prisa – subió hacia su habitación dejando a la ojiperla preguntándose a que se refería su amigo con buena acción del día.

.

.

.

La mansión Hyuga pasó de ser un lugar tranquilo a un centro de convenciones de lujo… todos los Hyuga, sean de clase alta o baja fueron invitados a la fiesta, cuyo motivo no estaba bien definido, y llegaron temprano a ayudar, cuando Hinata bajó y vio a su padre dirigir a todos los cargadores y empleados se dio cuenta que estaba subestimando la inteligencia de Hiashi.

Desde un principio se le había hecho rara esa celebración, nadie en Konoha conocía a sus amigos y la cena ahora convertida en fiesta era innecesaria… pero viendo como los Hyuga llegaban y felicitaban a su padre todo se le había aclarado, Hiashi quería demostrar con esa reunión que celebraba el regreso de su hija, Neji le había contado en un ocasión que varios miembros del clan se habían enojado porque el líder no le regreso el poder de sucesión a su primogénita como debió ser, ahora estaba reivindicándose al celebrar su regreso.

Decidió volver a subir y arreglarse un poco, sospechaba que vendría más gente de la que se imaginaba y no quería avergonzar a su padre.

.

.

.

Naruto se preparaba para asistir a la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi lo había invitado especialmente, el rubio era uno de los pocos que conocía la preocupación del padre por Hinata todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida…. El mismo Hiashi Hyuga lo había ido a visitar hace meses agradeciendo el que siguiera buscándola, el no podría hacerlo, su posición como líder no le permitía seguir en una búsqueda que era considerada sin sentido para muchos, la invitación era para él y un acompañante, en un principio pensó en llevar a Sakura, pero no le pareció prudente, después de todo fue por la joven que él no aceptó a Hinata y todo este embrollo comenzó, por lo que decidió llevar a su amigo Sasuke.

- Hey dobe…. Ya vámonos – llamó Sasuke desde la sala.

- Espérame teme – grito el ojiazul mientras terminaba de arreglarse, quería verse realmente bien para Hinata.

Bajo al poco tiempo para ir junto a su mejor amigo a la casa de la mujer que ama, ahora más motivado al saber que su amada no tenía una relación amorosa con Trunks, para él era difícil detestar a un chico tan bueno.

.

.

.

Trunks y Goten se arreglaban para bajar, podían escuchar el movimiento masivo que había en la planta baja y eso los ponía tensos.

- Es una cena o una presentación a la sociedad – comento algo divertido el pelinegro mientras escuchaba el ajetreo de abajo – porque si es así no traje mí vestido de seda.

- ¡Cómo puedes tener ese humor cuando hay un loco experimento con ansias de matarnos suelto! – replicó Trunks.

- Si no te relajas vas a terminar igual que tu padre, solo piensa en las lindas chicas que habrán… vuelves a la soltería – comentó pero se detuvo al ver la tristeza que provocó en su amigo – lo siento Trunks, se nota que aun la quieres…. La verdad ni sé porque terminaron, ella está igual que tu.

- Ella está confundida… no la puedo forzar a nada – susurró más triste el sajajin.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser el príncipe azul sacrificado? – se acercó a su amigo dándole una palmada en el hombro como muestra de apoyo – te diría que fueras menos considerado con los demás y mas contigo, pero si fueras así Hinata no estaría enamorada de ti… se que volverán, además su primer hijo será mi ahijado y de eso estoy seguro.

Trunks sonrió, Goten siempre era muy fresco y directo, no le duraban los noviazgos y su modelo a seguir era Don Juan, un chico que pensaba que el mejor desenlace era el beso final después de un rescate casi imposible…. Pero a pesar de ser muy inmaduro para su edad cuando se lo proponía decía las cosas más inteligentes del mundo, además de tener la facultad de sacarte una sonrisa en cualquier momento y por esto estaba agradecido de ser su mejor amigo.

- Gracias – le dijo Trunks sonriendo.

- Ahora bajemos que si las personas son parecidas a las de nuestra época pensaran mal de dos jóvenes metidos mucho tiempo solos en un cuarto – comentó divertido mientras abría la puerta.

.

.

.

Hinata ya un poco más arreglada fue a buscar a sus maestros, primero buscó a Vegeta que se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando aburrido la televisión, luego avisó a Goku que se había quedado dormido; los tres bajaron y se encontraron con un montón de gente desconocida.

Al principió Hinata pensó que solo serian Hyuga pero se percató de que había gente de todo tipo, la crema y nata de Konoha por lo visto.

- Dijeron cena…. Odio las fiestas – bufo algo enojado Vegeta buscando un rincón donde estar solo.

- perdón Vegeta sama – pidió sinceramente mientras el pelinegro se alejaba.

- No te preocupes Hinata chan… vegeta suele portarse así en las fiestas…. Después de comer me lo llevaré a platicar afuera y no habrá problemas – la frase mencionada por el pelinegro le recordó a ella la conversación que tuvo con Bulma, cuando le confesó que en realidad Vegeta y Goku eran amigos, aunque ninguno lo dijera directamente Goku era el único que podía calmar a el príncipe sajajin.

- Le diré a mi padre que sirva la cena – dijo mientras se retiraba a buscar a su padre, se dio cuenta que en la gran sala habían instalado varias mesas para la cena.

Encontró a su padre y le informó que sería conveniente servir la cena temprano para que pudiera seguir con sus asuntos…. Sabía que Naruto había llegado pero con tanta gente no lo había visto, como el Hokage apareció ya no había motivos para retrasar la comida.

En una gran mesa se sentaron Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Hinata. Su padre se ubicó en otra con los líderes de familias poderosas y Kakashi, en su mesa aun quedaban dos asientos no ocupados por ser el grupo desconocido.

Cuando llegó Naruto y Sasuke a las mesas se sentaron junto a los sajajin al no encontrar más asientos, Sasuke fue presentado a todos los amigos de Hinata, como los llamaba el rubio y miró con algo de indiferencia a Vegeta, la arrogancia del sajajin choco con la suya.

La comida empezó a ser servida, un festín digno de cualquier rey y aunque los sajajin había comido previamente no dudaron en atacar los platos que tenían en frente, por suerte las otras mesas estaban tan entretenidas por las platicas internas que no se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de comida que ingerían los salvadores de la Hyuga, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto y Sasuke que hasta el hambre se les quitó.

- Ustedes sí que comen – comentó el rubio sonriéndoles amablemente.

- Un guerrero debe consumir la misma cantidad de energía que está dispuesta a gastar – comentó algo soberbio Vegeta.

- Hmph – soltó Sasuke recibiendo una mirada molesta del sajajin .

- Delicioso todo – empezó a decir Goku – aunque lo que me hubiera gustado probar es tu ramen Hinata chan.

- ¡Tú sabes hacer ramen Hinata chan! – preguntó asombrado el rubio.

- si – respondió algo sonrojada la Hyuga.

- El ramen de Hinata es delicioso – alabó Goten.

- Tienes razón – apoyo su padre – Hinata chan cocina muy bien…. ahora que lo pienso – miró a la Hyuga con un aire de "porque no lo pensé antes" y le dijo – ya que no eres la novia de Trunks podrás casarte con Goten y ser mi nuera.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie en un acto reflejo haciendo que todos lo miraran.

- Papá – reprendió Goten - te he dicho que no puedes andar proponiéndole matrimonio a Hinata por mí en cualquier ocasión.

Vegeta miró un poco enojado y aunque nadie se lo esperaba Trunks fue el único que sonrió por la situación.

- Cálmate Naruto – dijo Sasuke jalándolo para que se siente.

- Es solo una broma… Goku sama suele ser muy bromista – comentó la ojiperla al rubio que seguía en shock.

La comida había terminado así que Vegeta se llevó a Goku antes que siguiera diciendo mas tonterías, los cinco muchachos salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines de la mansión.

La situación era extraña, Sasuke empezó a mirar detenidamente a Hinata, esa era la chica de la que había oído hablar durante cuatro meses, la mujer que había amado a Naruto desde siempre y que el muy dobe dejó para darse cuenta que la quería cuando ella ya no estaba… trató de recordarla de antes, solo ciertos recuerdos de su rostro en alguna batalla, la miró bien, no recordaba que tuviera piernas tan largas y contorneadas, y ese short no es muy grande… trató de despejar su mente de las visiones que empezaba a imaginarse, pero había oído hablar tanto de sus virtudes, el rubio siempre la describía como si fuera perfecta que la curiosidad lo invadía.

A Goten no le gustaba la forma en que Sasuke miraba a Hinata, para el ella era como su hermana, la novia de Trunks, bueno la futura novia recordando el absurdo rompimiento.

Sasuke se percato de la mirada de Goten y lo miró con la misma intensidad mientras que los otros tres conversaban tranquilamente sin percatarse de la situación.

La situación era tan extraña, tan bizarra y simétrica que hubiera dado miedo a quien la viera…. Allí estaban dos jóvenes enamorados de una misma chica, junto a ella que no sabía a cuál de los dos amaba realmente… y para cerrar el cuadro los dos mejores amigos se miraban con un odio infundado, defendiendo a su mejor amigo que no estaba en ningún peligro.

.

.

.

- Por allá están Goku sama y Vegeta sama – dijo Hinata señalando un claro a un par de kilómetros.

- ¿Cómo hicieron para llegar allá tan rápido? – preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

- No esta tan lejos y si nos demoramos un poco en salir de la casa – comentó el pelilila, Hinata solo soltó el aire contenido al sentirse descubierta, por suerte Trunks siempre sabia que decir.

- ¿Podríamos ir allá? Esta fiesta esta como aburrida – pregunto el ojiazul mirando a Hinata.

- Claro – respondió sonriente mirando hacia Trunks pidiendo su asentimiento.

- Vamos – dijo el sajajin sonriéndole amablemente a su antigua novia, luego miro a su amigo y se dio cuenta del ambiente que se había causado – Goten – lo llamo para evitar una pelea, sabía lo temperamental que podía ser el pelinegro.

Los cincos caminaron saliendo de la casa por la parte de atrás sin llamar la atención y se dirigieron al llano donde se encontraban Goku y Vegeta.

.

.

.

- Muero de ganas por tener una buena batalla – comentaba Vegeta a Goku mientras miraba el estrellado cielo.

- Es verdad… hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos una buena batalla – asentía – aunque esta batalla es de nuestros hijos.

- No estás diciendo viejos…. – se rio sonoramente – aun soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a quien sea.

- Solo digo que sería bueno para ellos derrotar a este experimento… aunque no niego que me emociona el volver a combatir.

- En este tiempo aun existe la luna…. Desearía tener mi cola – reflexionó algo divertido, no le gustaba relacionarse con muchas personas pero Goku era su rival, su compatriota y aunque no lo admitiera, su amigo.

Vieron llegar a sus hijos con los dos chicos que comieron en su mesa.

- Naruto y el es… - trato de recordar Goku.

- Uchiha Sasuke – respondió secamente el pelinegro.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la falta de respeto del Uchiha, pero Goku ni por enterado, Goten se enojo aun mas con el pelinegro, no toleraría que le hablara así a su padre.

- ¿Y ustedes van a entrenar? – preguntó el rubio para salir de ese incomodo ambiente.

- Desde mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento – informo Hinata tratando de desviar el tema.

- Si la batalla es fuerte me gustaría participar – argumento el Uchiha ante la mirada de todos.

- Lo siento, no necesitamos estorbos – respondió secamente Goten, Vegeta soltó una risa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Sasuke buscando pelea.

- Lo que escuchaste – respondió altaneramente, quería romperle la cara al Uchiha, era muy antipático.

- Goten cálmate…. No es conveniente ponerte a pelear en estos momentos – argumentó el pelilila, pero su amigo ya se encontraba preparándose para la batalla.

- Sasuke – llamo Naruto a su amigo pero este lo ignoro y activó su sharingan.

Hinata vio con terror la escena, se acerco a Goku que miraba aun sin entender cómo se armo esta pelea.

- Goku sama…. Deténgalos, si Sasuke usa el sharingan no sé lo que le pueda pasar a Goten, es realmente poderoso.

- Creo que no estás preocupada por Goten, has entrenado con él y conoces su capacidad…. Pero tienes razón, no puedo permitir que esto pase a mayores.

Trunks y Naruto no interferían porque conocían demasiado bien a sus amigos para saber las consecuencias que tendrían que soportar si lo hacían, Hinata permaneció en el lugar donde estaba con Goku y Vegeta solo miraba divertido la escena, hasta el momento solo había visto pelear a una ninja y moría de ganas por ver pelear al pelinegro que se notaba muy fuerte.

Goten miró a Sasuke que tenia ahora los ojos rojos, ambos esperaban el mejor momento para atacar, no sabían si terminaría en un solo golpe o les tomaría toda la noche, pero ambos estaban seguros de que no se detendrían hasta que el otro no se pueda mover…. Empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro pero cuando estaban a solo dos metros de distancia, listos para lanzar su mejor golpe apareció en medio de los dos Goku, su rostro mostraba seriedad, le daba la espalda a los espectadores y colocando las manos a la altura de su cara grito – Taioken – una fuerte y brillante luz cegó a los dos contendientes, que taparon sus ojos adoloridos al instante.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Goten fregando sus ojos.

- Maldición que fue eso – refunfuñó el Uchiha lleno de dolor, Naruto se acerco a él y le dio estabilidad, de lo contrario hubiera terminado cayéndose - ¿Qué le hizo a mi sharingan? – exigió saber.

- Solo use el Taioken, es una técnica básica…. El efecto te pasara pronto.

¿Técnica básica? Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso y el dolor que sentía en sus sensibles ojos…. Como esos sujetos podían dominar ese tipo de técnicas que atacaban directamente las técnicas oculares, debía dejar las peleas y acercárseles para descubrir el truco bajo ese llamado Taioken.

- Creo que me excedí – dijo el Uchiha una vez recuperada su vista ante la sorpresa de todos – perdón – la palabra casi no le sale de la garganta.

Goten que se había recuperado se dio cuenta de su inmadurez, además su padre lo miró enojado y no era común en Goku ese tipo de mirada.

- Creo que ambos nos excedimos – admitió el sajajin mientras le ofrecía la mano a su contrincante que aceptó cortésmente, los ojos de Uchiha ahora estaban rojos y no precisamente por el sharingan – aunque creo que quien se excedió mas fue mi papá – mirando a su padre – usar el Taioken fue muy extremo, esa técnica es de niños – comentó riendo.

Después de ese incidente todos regresaron a la fiesta donde se despidieron del anfitrión y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El Uchiha en su casa recordaba tratando de fijarse en los detalles sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, no le había prestado atención a la técnica de Goku por lo que no la pudo copiar con su sharingan – maldición – bufó, le habían herido los ojos, y aunque el dolor ya había pasado y seguía como antes la herida en su orgullo demoraría en sanar, si es que algún día sanaba – no puede haberme ganado un simple luchador que ni siquiera es un ninja – se replicaba – debo hacer que me muestren sus técnicas, debo aprender su estilo – decidió dormir, estos días entrenarían y tendría mayor oportunidad de ver con su sharingan esas técnicas.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

Hinata descubrió la verdadera intención de su padre al realizar esa cena y los recién llegados se instalaron completamente…. Además el orgullo de Sasuke fue herido y con Neji ya van dos a los que les bajan los zumos.

¿Cómo realizaran los entrenamientos los sajajin?

¿Incluirán a Hinata en ellos?

¿Cómo hará Sasuke para poder ver las técnicas con su sharingan?

¿A qué ninjas absorberá Zenmetsu?

¿Se decidirá Hinata al fin por uno de los dos galanes?

Esta y otras sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo "¿entrenamiento saya-ninja?"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** lo siento no pensé en Sakura para este fic, mente loca la mia que la obvio para no alargar mas el fic, y ya está terminado en mi compu.

**Shald120 **ya revise el fic me faltan diez capítulos para terminar, así que no será el fin tan pronto, gracias por el comentario, se que aún le falta más acción al fic, pero es básicamente un romance, sin Vegeta esta historia no fuera posible.

**diana carolina** deben contenerse, pero eso también lo hace divertido, no van a llegar volando y traumando ninjas, quizás hasta guerra causen.

**SasuHina4evr** este está más largo, mucho más largo, así que recompensa el anterior ^^

**lady-darkness-chan** creo que ni yo misma me la esperaba, pero se dio y he decidido que se quedará .

**chiiiachan** me encantó tu comentario, necesitaba uno de esos que me hicieran ver un punto que no había notado, sé que he ensalzado mucho a los sajajin, pero el fic fue escrito hace cerca de dos años y el manga de Naruto ha avanzado millón de ese tiempo para acá, además la historia hasta ahora se ha basado en el mundo de dragon ball, no tienen mucho tiempo en Konoha y si, pienso meter a los ninjas a la batalla. Pero si en algo tienes razón es que hoy que leí el fic completo (ya lo tengo terminado) a los ninjas casi no los pongo poderosos (si lo hubiera hecho en esta época con las técnicas y modos de Naruto otro fuera el cantar) pero esta historia tiene secuela q será mayoritariamente sobre ninjas – lo contrario a esta – y se verá lo que dices, porque aun ni la empiezo.

Soremade.

_**Akai yume**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**¿Entrenamiento saya-ninja?**

La mañana amaneció con un sol muy fuerte, Hinata se levantó muy temprano, volvía al horario de entrenamiento que tanto había extrañado estos días, bajo y preparó un abundante desayuno para los demás que no tardaron en bajar…. Después de comer salieron al patio para entrenar

- Debemos entrenar en la cámara de gravedad…. Pero solo hay capacidad para dos personas – advirtió Vegeta mientras sacaba la capsula de su bolsillo y lo arrojaba lejos

- ¡Papá! – dijo asustado Trunks, temía que las personas de la casa vieran eso

- No te preocupes, después de lo que paso ayer, a esta hora están todos dormidos, además apenas amaneció – comentó Hinata

- Entraremos de dos en dos a la maquina y los demás entrenaremos aquí afuera – explicó Goku – Hinata debemos saber todo sobre los ataque ninja así que cuando estemos dentro de la maquina practicaremos artes marciales y aquí afuera cualquier defensa ninja

- Hai – asintió la ojiperla comprendiendo perfectamente la situación, si Zenmetsu llegaba a absorber a un ninja, cosa que daban por hecho, tendría conocimientos ninjas y todos sus amigos necesitaban al menos lo básico del conocimiento ninja para evitar terminar lastimados

Los primeros en entrar fueron Goku y Goten, les dieron un plazo de dos horas para permanecer dentro… ahora que Hinata lo pensaba bien eran cinco y no sabía si la incluirían en el entrenamiento dentro de la cámara de gravedad

Una vez solos los tres, es decir Vegeta, Trunks y Hinata, esta ultima empezó a explicarles ciertas maniobras ninjas que el enemigo podría usar en batalla

Vegeta y Trunks ya sabían algo sobre cómo eran los enfrentamientos ninjas, pero Hinata era una ninja de taijutsu, su kekkai gengai le facilitaba enormemente este campo y aunque sabia evitar la mayor parte de técnicas no podía explicar el poder de sus ojos correctamente a los sajajin…. Les hablo del reemplazo y los clones, mostrándoselos y enseñándoselos

Para Trunks fue sencillo y hasta divertido poder hacer un clon o dejar un reemplazo para escapar, pero Vegeta estaba más reacio a aprender, decía que era inútil intentar escapar cuando podía pelear de frente

Las dos horas pasaron y los siguientes en entrar fueron Vegeta y Trunks, Hinata se sintió algo marginada porque no la nombraron en ningún momento ¿acaso de verdad pensaban dejarla a un lado? Recordaba la posición que tenia Trunks sobre su participación en la batalla pero esperaba la colaboración de Goku y Goten para que el pelilila aceptase

Dejo a un lado su inconformidad y se dispuso ahora con algo de conocimiento a explicarle a los recién llegados las mismas cosas que les enseño a los otros sajajin…. Siempre considero a Goku como un guerrero fuerte, pero incluso como maestro no daba muchas explicaciones y debía aprender solo con ver y con lo poco que podía explicar Goten, se sorprendió al notar lo buen alumno que resultaba, no preguntaba y actuaba de tal forma que en pocos minutos podía dominar lo que ella le mostrara

- Es increíble lo que los ninjas pueden hacer – comentó su maestro ahora convertido en alumno

- Pero Goku sensei… usted puede convertirse en supersajajin, esto no es nada con su nivel de ki – admitió honestamente

- Somos de otro planeta…. Me considero terrícola pero la verdad es algo innegable, incluso Goten que es nacido aquí, tiene sangre sajajin por sus venas – comento mientras tomaba un poco de agua y secaba su sudor – me alegra saber que en estos tiempos había guerreros tan habilidosos y fuertes

- Mi papá tiene razón…. Eres muy fuerte Hinata, aunque me gustaría ver un ninjutsu como lo que contaste – expreso Goten deseándolo fervientemente

Y como si de un deseo cumplido se tratara llegaron a la mansión Hyuga Naruto y Sasuke, la mañana se tornaba un poco más fresca pues las nubes cubrían ligeramente el sol

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó algo admirada la Hyuga una vez se retiro el empleado que había abierto la puerta

- Vinimos a entrenar – contestó sonriente el rubio – les dije que los iba a ayudar

- Yo decidí ayudar también – contestó el Uchiha antes de que alguien preguntara

La peliazul iba a hablar…. Todo estaba saliendo de su entendimiento, sintió que en un momento de esta historia se había perdido y ahora aparecían sin entender muchas cosas

- Mientras más mejor – dijo alegremente su sensei y eso no la ayudo en absoluto

A Sasuke le pareció tedioso explicar y mostrar ciertos genjutsus a esos hombres, el había ido a aprender algo sobre las técnicas misteriosas de los viajeros y se canso rápido de fingir dejando a Naruto hablar y hablar sobre las muchas técnicas…. Cuando mostro el rasengan y explico lo difícil que es convertirlo en un ataque que se arroje a larga distancia escucho una risa detrás de el

Era Vegeta que rio un poco y luego callo para caminar con su estilo tan confiando como siempre…. Se acerco a donde se encontraba las toallas y el agua que había provisto hace varias horas una sirvienta muy atenta

- Si eso de arrojar energía es algo de nivel superior no debemos preocuparnos por los ninjas – comento el pelinegro mientras colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cuello

- Padre… por favor – pidió Trunks

- Vegeta – dijo Goku tratando de callarlo

- Solo digo la verdad…. Si queremos ganar debemos entrenar mas nuestras habilidades que aprender técnicas ninjas – respondió algo ofendido porque todos se ponían en su contra

- Somos ninjas poderosos – inquirió Naruto al entender la ofensa

- Kakaroto deberíamos entrenar en la maquina – sugirió aunque pareció más una orden

- ¿no estás cansado Vegeta? – pregunto algo inocente Goku

- No…. Paso toda la mañana entrenando en ella, dos horas no son nada – empezó a caminar de vuelta a la maquina seguido por el otro pelinegro

- Nos vemos chicos, entrenen duro – animó a los cinco que quedaron en el patio

- Entra – ordenó algo molesto Vegeta

- Ya voy – dijo Goku entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta de inmediato

- ¿Qué hacen allí adentro? – preguntó sagazmente el Uchiha

- Entrenan combate – respondió Goten, en su tono no se reflejaba ni empatía ni antipatía por lo que era difícil definir que sentía por Sasuke después de lo pasado ayer

- Hinata – llamó Trunks un poco ruborizado – te gustaría entrenar conmigo

La ojiperla se sonrojo de inmediato, no era una propuesta romántica pero se había sentido tan abandonada en el día que esa petición era hermosa para ella, además el saber que a pesar de su indecisión Trunks la seguía tratando igual la alegraba enormemente

- Claro – contesó sonriente, cosa que incomodo a Naruto que pensaba pedirle lo mismo

Goten se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rubio y como le encantaba hacer sus "buenas acciones" decidió darles un poco de privacidad a sus amigos – chicos parece que tendrán que conformarse conmigo – dijo indicando que podría con los dos sin sonar egocéntrico

- Será divertido – dijo el Uchiha mientras se colocaba en posición de combate

- Dos contra uno no es justo – repuso Naruto

- En las batallas no todo es justo – contestó el sajajin incitándolos a pelear, necesitaba distraerlos tanto que no miraran la pelea de sus amigos…. Aunque después recordó que no podía volar, no iba a ser tan divertido como lo imagino

Naruto y Sasuke se dispusieron a atacar a Goten, hacia tanto que no peleaban como equipo que el sentirse acoplados los reconforto, el sajajin pidió que usaran técnicas ninjas, ellos practicarían sus técnicas y el podía comprobar lo bueno que era escapándose de ellas, todos ganarían

Por su parte Hinata y Trunks empezaron su propia batalla, los ataques del pelilila eran rápidos y decididos y Hinata con su byakugan y todo el conocimiento adquirido apenas y podía evitarlo sin ser tocada

- Pensé que estarías cansado – comento ella mientras se movía al compas de los ataques como si fuera una hermosa pieza de baile

- Quiero saber lo lista que estas para poder pelear con nosotros, no estoy cansado y te advierto que estoy usando todos mis conocimientos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo – comento un sonriente Trunks que disfrutaba la cercanía de la joven

- Voy a pelear – comento emocionada empezando a atacar cosa que no había hecho desde que inicio la batalla, no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con su novio, bueno su ex

- Solo si estoy seguro que no correrás peligro – concentro algo de ki en sus manos y lo expulso como una gran onda de energía

La ojiperla que no se esperaba eso retrocedió por la fuerza del ataque no alcanzado y tropezó con sus propios pies perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose, Trunks miro la escena y la sostuvo en sus brazos antes que tocara el suelo…. Hinata quedó acunada en los brazos del sajajin, se sonrojo al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca al de él, y percibió el olor de Trunks que a pesar del sudor no era desagradable

- Te encuentras bien – preguntó muy preocupado el pelilila mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse – no sabía que te sorprendería tanto con mi ataque

- estoy bien…. por un momento me distraje y no me di cuenta del ataque – respondió ella sumamente avergonzada, a pesar de estar de pie seguía siendo abrazada por Trunks

Naruto que se encontraba peleando con Goten, que para sorpresa de los ninjas era muy rápido esquivando ataques, miro la escena de lejos y lo único que noto fue que esos dos estaban abrazados, los celos lo invadieron y corrió hacia donde estaban dejando la pelea a la mitad

Hizo ruido al llegar por lo que Hinata y Trunks se separaron rápidamente con cierta vergüenza por ser descubiertos – Naruto kun…. ¿terminaron de entrenar? – pregunto la peliazul sin mirarlo a la cara y jugando con sus dedos

- creo que es hora de que tomemos un descanso – sugirió lo más amable posible

- Claro… ya terminamos esta pelea – le respondió el sajajin amablemente

Los tres regresaron donde aun se encontraban peleando los otros dos… la pelea de Sasuke y Goten era intensa e incluía algunas habilidades ninjas

- Hey ustedes dos tomemos un descanso – grito el ojiazul

- Justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante – comento el Uchiha desactivando su sharingan y caminando hacia su amigo

- Estuve a punto de convertirme en supersajajin – le susurro el pelinegro a su mejor amigo cuando estuvo junto a el

- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso…. Ya de por si somos sospechosos, debemos esperar al día de la batalla para mostrar todos nuestro poderes – le respondió con un tono igual de bajo

Esta vez no fue una sirvienta la que repuso el agua, fue la misma Hanabi la que llevo más refrigerios para los cansados guerreros, sonrió algo sonrojada mientras ellos les daban las gracias

.

.

.

Hanabi Pov.

_"mi onesama es una suertuda…. Entrenar con esos hombres tan guapos no lo consigue cualquiera, cuando mis amigas se enteren que los tuve en mi casa se van a morir, en esto momentos me gustaría tener un par de años más"_

_Por desgracia tengo una misión y regresare dentro de una semana, espero que continúen aquí hasta que regrese"_

Fin Hanabi Pov.

.

.

.

Cuando Goku y Vegeta salieron de la maquina vieron a sus hijos conversando felices y tranquilos con los ninjas, Goku los acompaño acostándose en el piso y agarrando uno de los dulces que había dejado Hanabi…. Vegeta se sentó y no dijo nada, hubiera deseado reprenderlos pero él estaba muy cansado, luchar contra Kakaroto lo dejo exhausto

- Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo asustado Naruto al percatar lo tarde que era – solo tenemos libre la mañana

Sasuke asintió, él sabía que tendrían que hacer algo con el equipo y seguramente Sakura y Sai los estarían esperando

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Naruto y se marcho con el Uchiha sin esperar respuesta de parte de los otros

- Ahora que se han marchado podemos entrenar en serio – comento el príncipe sajajin

- Pero después de comer – le dijo Goku mientras su estomago sonaba por el hambre

Era verdad…. La mañana se había terminado y era cerca de medio día, entraron a la casa y Hinata preparo rápidamente algo de ramen para acompañar a lo que los empleados habían cocinado

- Los siguientes en entrar a la cámara serán Goten y Trunks, deben practicar su lucha en pareja…. De niños eran muy buenas sus combinaciones – explicaba Goku mientras se metía una gran cantidad de arroz a la boca

- Pero no podemos quedarnos a entrenar aquí… es imposible refrenarnos y tú lo sabes Hinata – dijo sabiamente Vegeta

La peliazul comprendió que era verdad, incluso ella en el entrenamiento ansiaba volar y usar todos los ataques que había aprendido en el futuro – hablare con el Hokage, hace poco terminaron los exámenes chuunin y creo que nos podría prestar un campo de entrenamiento para poder usar nuestras habilidades sin ser vistos

.

.

.

Después del almuerzo todos hicieron lo que habían acordado, Hinata fue a hablar con Kakashi que gustoso les ofreció un campo de entrenamiento que en esa época nadie usaba, Trunks y Goten se encerraron en la cámara de gravedad (que Vegeta la tenia sumamente elevada y no permitía que nadie la cambie) y practicaron sus viejas combinaciones, crearon unas nuevas y practicaron algo que no hacían desde hace tanto – con esta técnica seguro derrotaremos a ese sujeto – sonrió triunfante Goten convertido en supersajajin

Goku y vegeta se dieron una ducha y se acostaron a dormir, querían la respuesta de Hinata para practicar más tarde con libertad…. Hinata volvió con la noticia haciendo que todos se alegrasen, desde mañana empezaría el verdadero entrenamiento, lo de hoy resultaría un simple calentamiento

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el orden de las parejas cambiaron, llevaron la cámara de gravedad al bosque, primero entrarían Hinata y Trunks, pues eran los menos acoplados por no haber entrenado juntos, luego Goku y Vegeta, después Trunks y Goten…. Tomarían un descanso para comer, ahora les tocaba casar y preparar su propia comida pero no les importaba, después del medio día les tocaría el turno a Vegeta y Hinata seguidos por Goku y Goten, además decidieron que mientras una pareja este adentro los demás pelearían todos contra todos sin gastar mucha energía para estar listos para la cámara

Ese día no llegaron al bosque Naruto y Sasuke pues la misión de ayer se complico y se demoraron más de lo esperado por lo que los sajajin aprovecharon para entrenar hasta casi desfallecer del agotamiento

Los días que siguieron si fueron los ninjas, pero solo en la mañana, Kakashi los tenía muy ocupados…. Sasuke se sentía frustrado por no poder copiar con su sharingan las técnicas de esos guerreros pero aprendió mucho sobre taijutsu con ellos, sobretodo el estilo de pelea de Vegeta el cual a veces no podía seguirle el ritmo por la rapidez del sajajin

Hinata se convirtió en el pilar del entrenamiento, era el puente que unía esos dos mundos y los acoplaba para que interactúen…. Goku se hizo gran amigo de Naruto, eran muy parecidos y sus entrenamientos eran unos de los más fuertes al formar parejas fuera de la maquina, Vegeta y Sasuke no se hablaban pero no podía negar que su contrincante era fuerte y por eso cada vez que podían luchaban, las preferencias de pelea de Vegeta eran sencillas, Sasuke y Hinata eran los únicos que consideraba dignos de enfrentarse a él, admiraba su kekkai gengai y si la actitud de Sasuke no chocara tanto con la de él, hubiera pensado en casarlo con Bra

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Quiero aclarar un par de puntos sobre esta historia, es un fic viejo al que solo estoy subiendo en esta página, por lo tanto quizás se den cuenta que no está acorde a los nuevos acontecimientos del manga, además de la supremacía que se le da a los sajajin sobre los ninjas. Todo esto será aclarado al final, o si quieren en sus comentarios (a varios lectores les he explicado estos motivos). Por motivos de tiempo no he podido subir, pero ya que entro a clases tendré la computadora sin tantas restricciones así que espero poder volver al antiguo ritmo.

La batalla final se acerca y por fin se demostrará todo lo que han ensayado en la cámara de gravedad.

¿Cuán fuertes se habrán hecho?

¿Habrá absorbido a alguien fuerte Zenmetsu?

¿Cómo reaccionaran los ninjas al ver las verdaderas habilidades de los guerreros Z?

Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo "Zenmetsu"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **siento la demora, ahora se ve algo de entrenamiento, espero te haya gustado el capitulo ^^

**lady-darkness-chan** lo estoy pensando pero primero terminare algunos de mis fics.

**Shald120 **desde san Valentín no actualizo? Pensaba que era menos, ahora me siento más vaga, gracias por tu mega comentario, pues ya faltan menos de 10, la cuenta es regresiva de ahora en adelante.

**chiiiachan** no me molestan los comentarios, valoro el tiempo que las personas se toman para darme a saber su opinión, así me dan a entender que lo leyeron y generó dudas, lo que me complace como escritora. Con los avances del manga debo estar pendiente para mi secuela.

Josebudokai gracias ^^

_Soremade n_n_

_Akai yume_


	23. Chapter 23

De vuelta yo con otro capítulo…. Al fin la gran batalla dará inicio, esta pelea la vengo planeando desde hace meses y no sé como quede, trataré de explicarla lo mejor posible, es una gran batalla separada en pequeñas luchas, para intentar mostrar el poder de cada guerrero por separado y no hacer una mezcolanza, después de todo son mayoría, hasta el momento

**Capitulo 23**

**Zenmetsu**

Los días pasaron, cinco para ser exactos, no había noticias sobre ninjas desaparecidos y los sajajin empezaron a dudar sobre sus conjeturas…. De pronto llegaron Sasuke y Naruto, era de tarde y les pareció extraño a los demás verlos allí.

- A Kakashi le llegaron informes de ninjas desaparecidos, eran renegados y por eso nadie los daba por extraviados – contaba un molesto Uchiha.

- ¿Cuántos son? ¿Los conocen? – pregunto rápidamente Goten.

- Yo los conozco… eran mi equipo – explicó Sasuke sobre sus tres compañeros de Taka, al parecer eran los únicos hasta el momento.

Después de la explicación sobre las habilidades de cada uno, quedaron todos en silencio, los tres habían sido experimentos de Orochimaru y sus habilidades no eran humanas por decirlo así, eso le daría una cuantiosa ventaja al enemigo.

- Bien, creo que debemos – empezó a decir Goku cuando sintió un gran ki acercándose rápidamente, no venia solo, o tal vez sí, pero era confuso.

Los sajajin y Hinata percibieron el ki que aun se encontraba lejos y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el rubio al ver la expresión de todos.

- Ya viene…. Debemos detenerlo antes que llegue a la aldea – indico Goku seriamente – todos tóquenme – ordenó.

Vegeta y Goten tocaron su hombro, Trunks su brazo, Hinata la mano, y, Naruto y Sasuke que no entendían porque era necesario tocar a ese hombre no les quedo otra que hacerlo al ver la determinación de los demás.

Y en menos de un segundo ya no se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, ahora estaban varios kilómetros lejos de Konoha.

- ¿Cómo demonios llegamos aquí? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, en un segundo pasó del campo entrenamiento, a un llano a kilómetros de Konoha.

- La teletransportación de mi padre… pero como – se cuestionaba el rubio mientras veía a los demás y soltaba a Goku – no puede ser, es distinta, necesitaría la marca y aquí no hay nadie – quería entender por cualquier motivo el viajar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿En cuánto llegará? – preguntó Vegeta mirando hacia el sur – nos hubieras llevado más cerca de él.

- Aproximadamente dos minutos – contesto Trunks calculando la distancia – debemos prepararnos para recibirlo.

- Entonces no perdamos tiempo – indicó Goku estirándose – ya quiero ver como es ese tal Zenmetsu.

La algarabía se podía sentir, todos deseaban una buena batalla, se habían preparado para eso. Sabían que existían riesgos pero estaban dispuestos a correrlos, el extraño y poderoso ki se acercaba rápidamente, quizás llegara antes de lo planeado.

- ¿Por lo que veo se multiplicaron? – dijo Zenmetsu apareciendo ante ellos.

- Tu tampoco estas solo – dijo Goten mirando a los acompañantes de Zenmetsu.

Zenmetsu no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraban tres personajes conocidos por Sasuke y Naruto.

- Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo – los llamo un sorprendido Uchiha, pero ninguno de los tres les respondió, ni siquiera se fijaron en el, tenían la mirada perdida.

- Así que conocen a mis nuevos amigos…. Es una lástima que no les puedan contestar – respondió riendo mientras se acercaba a los ninjas que vinieron con el – me los encontré mientras pasaba por ahí, los ninjas resultan realmente útiles para mis planes.

- Los estas controlando… ¿puedes hacer eso? – pregunto Trunks viendo como los ninjas actuaban como zombis.

- Soy una versión mejorada…. Cell era tan obsoleto que no cabe duda porque fue derrotado por ustedes… pero mi misión ya no son los sajajin, sino sus hijos – le dio una palmada a suigetsu que pareció no sentirlo pues ni se inmuto – no sabía que vendrían, pero para mi mejor, la muerte de sus hijos los hará sufrir tanto como lo hizo mi creador.

- No me interesa lo que quieras hacer, deja libres a esos tres – le ordenó Sasuke.

- No intervengas basura – le grito enojado por ser interrumpido – encárgate de el amigo – le dijo a Suigetsu que corrió a atacar al pelinegro.

- Sasuke – grito Naruto queriendo ir en su ayuda.

- No te preocupes dobe, yo puedo con Suigetsu – dijo mientras se defendía de los ataques de su antiguo compañero.

- Maldito… crees que puedes venir a la aldea a atacar a mis amigos – creó un clon y empezó a formar un rasengan.

- No Naruto – gritó Hinata pero era demasiado tarde, Karin que se encontraba frente al rubio y le daba un fuerte golpe en la nuca tirándolo al suelo y desasiendo su ataque.

- Deja a los ninjas fuera de esto – ordenó Goku mirándolo seriamente – tu vienes por nosotros.

- Tienes razón, pero solo trato de ser equitativo – comento algo divertido el enemigo – son muchos para mi…. Después dicen que el villano es el que hace trampa.

Vegeta corrió hacia Zenmetsu, pero Juugo se puso frente a él – lo siento Vegeta pero tendrás que conformarte con este ninja, deje el más fuerte para ti.

Juugo se transformó en el monstruo que tenia dentro y empezó a atacar a Vegeta que no esperaba tremenda transformación.

- Uno contra cuatro sigue siendo injusto…. – comentó fingiendo tristeza.

Goku miro a Trunks, Goten y Hinata…. Los tres entendieron lo que el sajajin les decía con la mirada – uno contra uno no es tan injusto – le dijo el ojinegro cuando dejo a sus alumnos y apareció junto a el enemigo.

Goku y Vegeta se transformaron en supersajajin mientras peleaban, la batalla parecía fácil pero empezaron a sospechar que sería más complicada de lo que se imaginaron.

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Nos quedamos a ver como en función de cine? – pregunto Goten.

- Somos refuerzos, entraremos en acción en cuanto alguien este débil… además debemos vigilar ante cualquier trampa de Zenmetsu – le explico su amigo – no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar energía.

- Odio perderme la diversión – se quejó el pelinegro.

- No te preocupes Goten… estoy segura que Goku sensei te dejara pelear – consoló la joven.

- Suena algo tonto que quiera pelear cuando deberíamos evitar esto…. Pero gracias de todos modos – agradecido Goten volviendo a mirar las batallas.

El campo era grande y las parejas en batallas tenían su propio espacio.

.

.

.

Sasuke se enfrentaba a Suigetsu…. En cualquier otra ocasión y con cualquier otra persona lo hubiera destruido de inmediato. Pero no era cualquier persona, era Suigetsu, su compañero, el que siempre lo apoyaba en sus planes de seguir a Itachi antes de saber la verdad, era un poco raro y no lo veía desde que regreso a Konoha pero seguía siendo su amigo, y no podía matarlo.

Suigetsu atacaba con ataques rápidos y contundentes, no tenia brillo alguno en la mirada por lo que no parecía tener conciencia de lo que hacía pero su cuerpo atacaba con la velocidad de siempre.

- Maldición Suigetsu… no me hagas lastimarte – le decía el pelinegro mientras activaba el sharingan para poder esquivar los ataques.

Los ataques de agua de Suigetsu eran realmente poderosos y Sasuke apenas y podía con ellos, sus mejores técnicas podrían matarlos y las más débiles el adversario conocía como esquivarlas, las había visto muchas veces.

Pensó en usar su mangekyo sharingan para dominar su mente, quizás hasta podría sacarlo de ese control mental en el que estaba sujeto…. Pero fue imposible, Suigetsu no tenía conciencia, era como si estuviera dormido o con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke no podía hacer nada más que intentar controlarlo.

.

.

.

Naruto por su parte no estaba nada mal en su batalla…. Le lanzó un fuerte empujón a Karin que salió disparada varios metros, no le agradaba saber que estaba atacando a una mujer pero también sabía que era necesario un poco de tiempo y lo que hizo no puede llamarse un golpe, se concentro para llegar al modo sennin, por lo que cuando Karin regreso al ataque el rubio ya estaba en otro nivel.

El poder sentir el chakra del oponente ayudo enormemente a Naruto a pelear, pues Karin también podía sentir el chakra del adversario…. Ambos eran rápidos y les gustaba el taijutsu, pero Naruto aun seguía con el miedo de lastimarla, sobre todo si usaba sus katas de rana.

- Teme… no crees que haya alguna forma de detenerlos sin lastimarlos –le grito Naruto al Uchiha que peleaba a varios metros de distancia.

- Crees que si la supiera no la habría usado ya – contestó enojado su amigo mientras esquivaba las técnicas de agua que le hacia Suigetsu.

Karin aprovechó la distracción para golpear fuertemente al rubio que cayó de rodillas ante el golpe.

- Golpeas fuerte Karin – le habló el rubio mientras se incorporaba y esquivaba el golpe de gracia que la pelirroja quería darle – y pensar que la última vez que nos vimos me ayudaste mucho…. Dame alguna pista de cómo detenerte –intento persuadirla, pero Karin estaba controlada y no podía contestarle.

.

.

.

Vegeta se sentía algo frustrado, le habían dicho que no podía matar a ese sujeto, que lo atacaba sin misericordia vuelto una bestia…. Juugo usaba su fase dos transformándose en un monstruo mas inconsciente aun de lo normal que atacaba sin que le afecten los golpes que Vegeta le daba.

El sajajin convertido en ese momento en supersajajin no podía volar porque ese sujeto no sabía y se quedaba en el suelo gruñendo enojado.

El Renzoku Kikouha era algo sencillo, pequeños ataques de energía lanzados continuamente…. Vegeta era el experto en esta técnica, pero no parecían hacerle mucho daño al duro exterior del ninja.

El ahora rubio se sentía realmente enojado por no poder usar todo su ki con ese sujeto, si era el enemigo lo más lógico sería matarlo para calmarlo, ya después lo podrían revivir con las esferas del dragón, pero sabía que a los demás no les gustaría la idea.

.

.

.

Goku por su parte era el más afectado… tenía la posibilidad de usar su máximo poder y destruir al enemigo, no debía contenerse como los demás lo hacían.

Pero Goku no sabía mismo como atacar al intruso, a pesar de poder volar, porque así lo pudo comprobar en un golpe que le dio a Zenmetsu, este no lo hacía, además parecía contenerse, como si hubiera más poder del que pudiera utilizar a su voluntad.

- Pensé que querías pelear conmigo – le dijo el sajajin a Zenmetsu.

- Antes de matarte quiero verte sufrir…. Por eso matare a tu hijo ante tus ojos – confesó una vez más su plan.

- ¿y piensas que te dejare? – preguntó un enojado sajajin.

- Soy demasiado para ti Goku – comentó muy confiado el enemigo mientras lanzaba una gran bola de energía que Goku no pudo evitar por su rapidez.

.

.

.

Goten, Trunks y Hinata miraban con atención las batallas, cada uno en una en especial…. El primero seguía atento a los movimientos de su padre, el segundo hacia lo mismo con el suyo y lo miraba con preocupación, mientras que Hinata no podía evitar estar pendiente de Naruto.

Trunks se dio cuenta de la actitud de su padre, temió por el amigo de Sasuke, que no tenía la culpa de estar peleando y se acerco a la batalla.

- Padre que intenta hacer – pregunto el pelilila mientras se acercaba a su padre.

- Ya me canse…. Voy a noquearlo – respondió aunque pensaba hacer algo más que eso.

- No lo hagas por favor…. Lo puedes lastimar – pidió su hijo.

- ¿Qué quieres? El está intentando matarme – contesto enojado el sajajin.

Debe haber algo, pensaba Trunks mientras vigilaba a su padre de cerca – lo tengo – grito acercándose más a la pelea que realizaba su padre – papá…. Puedes usar tu Ring Jyou no Energy Ball para apresarlos.

(Ring Jyou no Energy Ball: técnica propia de Vegeta, dispara cinco anillos de energía que encadenan las manos, pies y cuello de su víctima.)

Vegeta no quería hacerlo, pero comprendió que si debatía con su hijo terminaría perdiendo, además se le ocurrió que si apresaba a su rival podría pelear con el líder que peleaba con Kakaroto en estos momentos – está bien – respondió algo molesto.

Juugo seguía atacando con todas sus fuerzas…. Vegeta suspiro resignado mientras preparaba su ataque, hace tanto que no usaba esa técnica, que incluso le parecía tonta en una batalla, con las manos apuntando a su contrincante salieron de ellas los anillos de energía que aprisionaron a Juugo que se movía constantemente para soltarse del agarre.

- ¡Eso es! – Exclamo el pelilila mientras se le iluminaba la mente – debemos usar esa técnica en los demás ninjas…. Así Zenmetsu no los podrá obligar a pelear contra nosotros.

- Si con eso te quedas tranquilo – comento el sajajin volviendo a ser pelinegro.

.

.

.

Goten sujeto a Juugo que no estaba nada feliz por su prisión de ki, lo cargo y lo dejo en el suelo… el ninja se movía incansable tratando de soltarse…. A Goten no le quedo más remedio que dentarse sobre él y tratar de inmovilizarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Hinata ayudo a su amigo bloqueando los puntos de chakra que pudo del Juugo, el cuerpo del ninja era extraño y extremadamente duro por lo que el juuken no funcionaba en el.

.

.

.

Trunks y Vegeta llegaron donde se encontraba Sasuke con Suigetsu peleando, Hinata también se acerco, era difícil atrapar al ser que se transformaba en agua en segundos.

- Hinata…. Tu por la derecha, yo por la izquierda – le ordeno Trunks mientras vigilaba los movimientos del blanquecino amigo de Sasuke.

- No estoy tan cansado – se quejo el Uchiha al sentirse desplazado de su batalla.

- Entonces tu por atrás…. Papá te quedaras aquí y cuando lo llevemos hacia a ti.

- Lo sé…. Lo apreso con mi técnica – dijo el sajajin molesto por usar esa técnica básica en vez de pelear de verdad – se te olvida que yo exterminaba planetas antes de que nacieras.

Trunks prefirió no contestarle a su padre y empezar con la estrategia….

De un lado Hinata se movía rápidamente intentando golpear a Suigetsu que esquivaba los ataques de la chica y para escapar avanzaba hacia el otro lado, por su parte Trunks hacia lo mismo haciendo retroceder al ninja que no se percato de la presencia de Sasuke detrás suyo y recibió su primer golpe en toda la batalla.

Suigetsu se recupero fácilmente y corrió hacia delante donde un Vegeta, cansado por la situación lo atrapo con su técnica en un parpadeo.

Para la ojiperla bloquear varios puntos de chakra en Suigetsu fue más fácil que con Juugo… por lo que aunque lo intentara el ninja no podía transformarse en agua y liberarse de los anillos, aunque eso significaba que estuviera tranquilo, al contrario, se movía demasiado y se quería poner de pie a toda costa

- Ahora solo tenemos que inmovilizar a la chica – hablo Trunks mirando la pelea de Naruto y Karin.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Tuve que cortar la pelea, este es solo el inicio de esta gran batalla, la batalla final

El fin se acerca cada vez más, les dije que sería una historia corta

Siento por la demora…. No soy muy buena en narrar batallas como se habrán dado cuenta y me costó mucho y eso que aun no empiezan las fuertes

¿Qué pasara en la batalla?

¿Qué sorpresas dará Zenmetsu?

¿Naruto y Sasuke al fin se darán cuenta que Goku está rubio y vuela?

Esta y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo "supersajajin"

**Josebudokai** en Naruto se verán más el taijutsu que el ninjutsu acostumbrado, quiero dar prioridad a los sajajin, como lo había mencionado antes.

**Tsuki Tsuruga** papi suegro, algún día lo llamare así en uno de mis fics jajajajaja, por ahora es momento de que pelee y demuestre porque es el príncipe sajajin, gracias por comentar, me has sacado una sonrisa xD

**diana carolina** la familia de Hinata y toda la aldea deberán ver lo fuerte que es Hinata ahora, no por nada paso entrenando tanto tiempo.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** vegeta anda buscando nietos fuertes, ve en los ninjas la posibilidad de una nueva raza guerrera, jajajajaja, pobre Bra queriéndola casar sin preguntarle.

**sami-chan hina-ino** Naruto está enamorado o esa es su versión, Trunks y Hinata hacen bonita pareja, nunca espere que en verdad gustara por encima de un Naruhina.

**chiiiachan** necesitaba el capitulo anterior de preámbulo, este no esta tan corto y ya empiezan a pelear. El subir algo a internet para que quien quiera vea te da la obligación de ser tolerante y saber que no a todos encantara, amo las criticas fundamentadas aunque no sean favorables, siempre ayudan.

**Shald120** no suelo hacer fics de más de 30 capítulos y casi siempre termino luego de una batalla así que ya sabrás que ando en el climax de esta obra, me alegro que te gusten mis ideas, espero sigas acompañándome hasta el final.

Soremade

_**Akai yume.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Disfruten de este capítulo….

**Capitulo 24**

**Supersajajin **

Naruto tenía una gran desventaja, por más que lo pensara no podía siquiera intentar golpear a Karin, no solo porque era mujer, sino que ella lo había ayudado en la batalla final, cuando él estuvo agotado y sin chakra ella le permitió morderla para recuperarse y poder seguir

Karin tenía unas habilidades de pelea sorprendente y atacaba sin descanso, a pesar de que el rubio esquivara con agilidad, el pensar en una forma de detenerla sin lastimarla lo distraía y terminaba golpeado por la pelirroja

.

.

.

Sasuke que había llevado a Suigetsu donde estaba Juugo y Goten se sorprendió al ver a este último en la posición que estaba, el sajajin se encontraba sentado en la espalda de Juugo que permanecía boca abajo moviéndose desesperadamente, los brazos Juugo los tenía sobre su espalda en una especie de llave que el pelinegro pisaba fuertemente impidiendo su escape

- Es eso necesario – reclamó el Uchiha al ver a su amigo tratado de esa manera

- Intenta mantener tranquilo a esta cosa y dime que es necesario – respondió Goten si moverse de su posición – te recomiendo que hagas algo parecido con tu amigo…. No será que se te escape

Sasuke no lo pensaba hacer pero después de varios intentos se dio cuenta que solo estando sobre él podía controlarlo completamente

-De nada – dijo Goten mirando la batalla de Naruto

- Hmph – respondió Sasuke y se fijo en la batalla de Goku

.

.

.

Hinata corrió hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y empezó a atacar a la pelirroja

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el rubio a los sajajin

- Ayudarte – contesto de mala gana Vegeta

En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de la situación real…. Pudo ver a un Goku de aspecto algo diferente peleando sumamente rápido contra el enemigo, a un Sasuke sentado sobre Suigetsu junto a Goten en similar posición sobre Juugo

- ¿Cómo los atraparon? – quiso saber

- Mira y aprende – le dijo algo divertido el príncipe sajajin – Hinata tráela

- Hai Vegeta sama – decía la ojiperla mientras golpeaba con su juuken a Karin y la llevaba donde su maestro

Y nuevamente Vegeta usaba su técnica apresando a la joven que no dejaba de moverse con la poca energía que le quedaba

- Ahora Naruto kun debemos…. – iba a explicar la peliazul, pero el rubio ya se había marchado a ayudar a Goku

- Ese ninja no se va a quedar con mi batalla – decía Vegeta mientras desaparecía de su lugar y aprecia frente a Zenmetsu

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_"no sé porque Naruto kun se fue a luchar, el debía cuidar a Karin, Trunks me ayudo a llevarla donde los demás y tuve que sentarme sobre ella a pesar de la mirada burlona de Goten que insinuaba algo de una lucha en lodo que no comprendí" _

_"Trunks se quedo de pie junto a mí y todos empezamos a ver la batalla que se presentaba a un kilometro de distancia" _

_"Sasuke tenía activado el sharingan y yo el byakugan, al principio me pareció injusto, pero los sajajin tienen mejor vista que los humanos y tanto Goten y Trunks podían era perfectamente la situación que se presentaba"_

_"Vegeta sama y Naruto kun aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo frente a Zenmetsu ante la sorpresa de Goku sensei"_

_"Fue una batalla dura, pude ver los más grandes ataques de los tres, Vegeta sama uso su big bang attack, era la segunda vez que veía usar esa técnica, la primera fue en el futuro durante una pelea donde por primera vez iba ganando, por lo que ahora que vi extender la palma de su mano y concentrar tanto ki en ella supe que no era un error"_

- Big bang attack – _gritó Vegeta sama lanzando la gran bola de energía que impactó directo sobre el enemigo explotando fuertemente _

- ¡lo logró! – _preguntó Sasuke kun algo confundido _

- No…. Esa cosa es realmente fuerte – _respondió Trunks_

- El ataque de tu padre le pego directo…. Ahora si Vegeta se va a enojar – _comentó Goten mientras hacía más presión en Juugo que intentaba zafarse _

_"Vi a Vegeta sama convertirse en supersajajin entre la nube de polvo que lo cubría, el llamado Zenmetsu reconstituía su cuerpo de una manera sorprendente y asquerosa, la visión era nula por la__cantidad de polvo en el aire pero gracias a mi byakugan no tenía problemas para ver lo que pasaba dentro de la misma…. Naruto kun formó el fuuton rasen shurinken en ese momento y se dirigió a lanzarlo al oponente en cuanto el humo se dispersara"_

_"En cuanto todo se pudo un poco más claro y se distinguieron entre ellos Naruto kun lanzó su ataque_ _directamente sobre el objetivo, que con un ataque de puro ki concentrado lo rechazó y devolvió al dueño"_

_"Todo paso como en cámara lenta ante mis ojos…. Vi como aquel shurinken de ki era devuelto a Naruto kun, el miedo en sus ojos al ver su ataque contra el no fue nada en comparación a el miedo que sentí de solo imaginarme que le pudiera pasar algo"_

_"Un grito se ahogo en mi garganta al verlo tan cerca del final, ya había comprobado la potencia de ese_ _ataque y si lo recibía nada salvaría de la muerte a Naruto kun, sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, no quería que Naruto kun muriera"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

Trunks Pov.

_"Zenmetsu es más fuerte de lo que espere, pero más que la batalla en sí, hay dos cosas que me preocupan… una es la seguridad de todos, espero que nadie termine herido de gravedad… la otra es__Hinata, no puedo evitar sentirme mal a verla tan preocupada por Naruto…."_

_"Cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de recibir su propio ataque pensé que sería el fin para él, por suerte Goku esquivo el ataque con uno suyo"_

_"No podía permitirlo, si Naruto resulta herido Hinata sufriría demasiado…. Por suerte Goku sama se dio cuenta que resultaría herido y le ordenó que regresara con nosotros, el respeto que Naruto le tenía al señor Goku fue suficiente para que aceptara a regañadientes, no sin antes recibir un buen golpe de Zenmetsu"_

_"Cuando Naruto emprendió el regreso ya no tenía ese extraño color de ojos que vi cuando apresamos a la pelirroja, se sentía decepcionado por tener que sentarse, lo pude notar en su mirada y su caminar, pero debía comprender que no podíamos arriesgar a nadie de Konoha…. Destruir ese experimento era nuestra responsabilidad"_

_"Caminaba hacia nosotros con la cabeza gacha, Zenmetsu pudo ver a oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, no hay nada más fácil que un rival de espalda y con la guardia baja, me sorprendí – ¡__No! __– grite y todos miraron lo mismo que yo, una enorme bola de energía se dirigía a un velocidad sorprendente hacia Naruto"_

_"El terror en Hinata era evidente, su amigo Sasuke quiso levantarse pero sabía que era imposible llegar a tiempo… ¿sería acaso este el final de Naruto? Vi a mi padre volar hacia el ataque, pero estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarlo así que lo recibió… no podía creerlo _

_¡mi padre había salvado a Naruto!"_

_"El ataque fue más fuerte de lo que espere, mi padre salió disparado por el impacto varios kilómetros lejos de nosotros mientras Naruto miraba aterrorizado su casi muerte"_

_"Zenmetsu acabas de herir a mi padre…. Es mi turno de pelear"_

Fin Trunks Pov.

.

.

.

Naruto se alejó de Zenmetsu en cuanto se percato de lo que ocurrió, Goku aprovecho la distracción del enemigo para golpearlo con ambas manos y lanzarlo al suelo

- Goten, Trunks…. A pelear – gritó Goku mientras se dirigía a ayudar a Vegeta

Naruto que ya había llegado donde sus amigos se encargo de controlar a Juugo

- Listo Goten – preguntó el pelilila mirando a su amigo

- He esperado este momento desde el principio – comentó el pelinegro sonriente por la oportunidad

- Onegai…. Cuídense – pidió la ojiperla mirándolos fijamente

- No te preocupes Hinata…. – aseguró el pelinegro muy confiado por su poder – ahora veras porque ganamos primer y segundo lugar en el torneo de artes marciales…. Siempre quisiste ver nuestras combinaciones verdad

Trunks no añadió mas, solo le sonrió a la ojiperla…. Espero un poco, lo suficiente para que Zenmetsu se pusiera de pie y los mirara – Ahora – dijo muy serio

La sincronización de estos dos sajajines era excepcional, no basto más que una mirada después de la orden de Trunks para que ambos volaran hacia el enemigo a la misma velocidad, mientras se desplazaban por los aires se convirtieron en supersajajin fase dos, estaban realmente motivados

.

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron absortos, no creían real nada de lo que estaban viendo, no podían negar que había visto a Vegeta y Goku con el pelo rubio pero no era el cabello en lo que se fijaban durante la batalla, además no sabían que se podía volar

- ¿Hinata chan están volando? – preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirar como los sajajines aumentaban la velocidad de vuelo y una intensa onda de energía dorada los cubría de pies a cabeza

- Si Naruto kun…. Nosotros sabemos volar – explicó algo apenada

- Todo este tiempo y no dijeron nada – reclamó el Uchiha, se sentía engañado por cómo se limitaban en los entrenamientos

- No era el momento… esto, esto no debió haber pasado – dijo muy triste por ver a sus amigos peleando por su culpa, si ella no hubiera insistido en que la acompañen o si ella hubiera luchado antes de que Zenmetsu pudiera huir y hacerse más fuerte nada de esto estuviera pasando

- No le hables así Sasuke – la defendió el rubio al ver la tristeza de la peliazul – Hinata chan…. Creo que merecemos la verdad…. Hay cosas que sorprenden como que vuelan y cambian su aspecto

- La verdad – repitió la peliazul mientras pensaba si ella era la indicada para decirla, después de todo no había nadie más que la dijera – mis amigos son del futuro, allí viven en paz aunque se han tenido que enfrentar a grandes adversarios, Goku sensei y Vegeta sama no son terrícolas

- Creo que no te entendí – interrumpió el ojinegro – estás diciendo que esos sujetos son extraterrestres

- Vienen de un planeta lejano que fue destruido, son de una raza guerrera y sus hijos aunque son terrícolas comparten la misma sangre…. Es por eso su fuerza

- Ya decía yo que los humanos no podemos volar – comentaba el ojiazul

- Eso es mentira…. – indicó la ojiperla – la técnica para volar se llama bukuju y me la enseñaron…. En el futuro los humanos también vuelan, aunque solo lo he visto hacer a los guerreros más fuertes

- ¿tú puedes volar Hinata? – preguntó el rubio con los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas por la sorpresa

- Hai… pero onegai ya no más preguntas… estoy muy preocupada por Goten y Trunks

Los tres guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a ver la asombrosa batalla que se presentaba

.

.

.

- Vegeta…. ¿Dónde estás? – preguntaba Goku mientras buscaba a su amigo entre los escombros que hace unos minutos era una montaña pequeña

- Kakaroto – mencionó algo enojado el pelinegro

- Vegeta…. Al fin te encontré – se acerco hacia donde escucho la voz – estas realmente mal – menciono ayudándolo a salir de los escombros

- Y que esperabas después de ese ataque – respondió molesto el sajajin

- No te enojes, a todos nos sorprendió que ayudaras a Naruto

- Hmph… te dije que esos ninjas no debían estar en la batalla, solo causaron molestias

- Tu ki está muy bajo y tus heridas se ven profundas – decía el pelinegro a su amigo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos – aquí esta – sacó una pequeña bolsa – sabia que íbamos a necesitar esto así que le pedí al maestro Karin unas semillas del ermitaño – le llevo una a la boca de Vegeta que no estaba en condiciones de quejarse

El pelinegro comió la semilla y no tardo en sentir como las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo

- ¿Y la batalla? – preguntó Vegeta una vez sintió que estaba bien

- Goten y Trunks están luchando… yo vine a ayudarte – contestó Goku mirando hacia el lugar de la batalla que estaba algo lejos

- Demonios – bufó enojado Vegeta… se había quedado sin su batalla de nuevo

.

.

.

No había duda alguna de que Goten y Trunks habían nacido para luchar, sus habilidades eran sorprendentes y su sincronización perfecta

Ambos peleaban contra un Zenmetsu que apenas y podía seguirles el ritmo…. Se notaba la ventaja de los sajajin que no dejaban un minuto para que el enemigo se reponga…. Goten aplicaba golpes fuertes y precisos, mientras Trunks era más rápido y servía de distracción aunque también atacaba

- Son demasiado fuertes – comentó Zenmetsu como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo – al parecer tendré que recurrir a eso después de todo

- Trunks… deberíamos usar la estrategia que ensayamos en el último entrenamiento – sugirió Goten

- ¿seguro? – Inquirió el ahora rubio – solo la practicamos una vez

- Vamos…. Déjame lucirme con los demás… si no demostramos que podemos con el tu padre vendrá a quitarnos la diversión

- Está bien – contestó resignado Trunks – hagámoslo

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

Llegando con otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado, pronto el siguiente XD

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** traje más de la pelea, es que todo en un solo capitulo me lo hubiera dejado muy largo, me alegra que te gustara, lo de las peleas no es lo mío, pero se hace lo puede.

**Cheeser42** thanks you

**chiiiachan **muchas gracias por la aclaración, estoy de acuerdo con tu perspectiva en cuanto a las criticas, a mi me gusta ver hasta las sarcásticas son divertidas, pero las buen fundamentadas, no estoy a favor de insultos porque si. Hasta para ofender se necesita algo de inteligencia.

**keyla chile** lo he pensado, pero no he tenido el tiempo de hacerlo

**little malek** ya actualicé, espero te guste xD


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Orochimaru **

- Aun no puedo hacerlo…. Sería peligroso para mí – murmuraba el enemigo como si estuviera loco, se hablaba y contestaba a si mismo

- Hey tu…. No querías pelear con nosotros – gritó Goten atrayendo la atención de Zenmetsu

- Mi misión es matarte hijo de Goku – respondió volviendo en si

- Lamento informarte que no tengo pensado morir muy pronto… aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer – mencionó algo divertido distrayendo sin mucho esfuerzo…. Este plan lo había creado él y no sería difícil salir exitoso

- Morirás – gritó Zemetsu atacando a Goten olvidando por completo de Trunks

Goten sonreía divertido, esquivaba fácilmente cada golpe que lanzaba Zenmetsu, sabía que las personas irritadas cometen más errores y quería aprovechar eso, casi no se movía, dejaba que los ataques de energía lanzados por su contrincantes escaparan por sus costados y eso solo hacia enojar más al contrincante.

- ¿Ya te divertiste lo suficiente? – preguntó su compañero.

- Creo – contestó Goten aproximándose a Zenmetsu dándoles un par de golpes en la boca del estómago – makankosappo – dijo mientras concentraba energía en los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha que los había colocado sobre su frente, luego soltó todo ese ki al enemigo atacando su brazo izquierdo.

- Big bang attack – gritó casi al mismo tiempo Trunks que se encontraba muy cerca de la batalla aunque hasta ese momento había ocultado su ki para usar el ataque sorpresa, ahora que había arrojado la gran bola de energía de su mano sonrió complacido.

El makansappo de Goten lesionó gravemente un punto específico del cuerpo de su rival, en cambio el ataque de Trunks lo ataco a un nivel más grande, algo característico de esta técnica propia de Vegeta era la gran explosión ocasionada al momento del impacto del ataque con el objetivo.

Vegeta y Goku que estaban cerca sonrieron al ver a sus hijos llegar a un nivel tan bueno.

- Vegeta… con tus ataques parece que siempre vas a destruir la tierra – comentó Goku mirando el perímetro que destruyo al técnica aplicada por Trunks.

- Trunks es un príncipe sajajin… además ese ataque es infalible – comentó orgulloso Vegeta.

- ¡qué demonios fue eso! – dijo Sasuke.

- Fue tan fuerte como mi odama rasengan – se dijo a si mismo Naruto comparando su nivel con el de los sajajin.

- Espero que la pelea no demore mucho – dijo aun angustiada Hinata.

.

.

.

- Creo que funcionó tu táctica – elogió Trunks a su amigo.

- Quien se enoja pierde…. Y soy el mejor haciendo enojar – mencionó acercándose a Trunks mirando desde el cielo a su enemigo en el gran hoyo del piso.

Pero del agujero no salió Zenmetsu, o al menos no el que habían visto hasta ese momento…. Estaba viscoso, considerablemente más blanco y rodeado de serpientes.

- Cuando absorbí a este sujeto me di cuenta que para usar su poder debía dejar que controle parte de mí…. No pensaba usarlo, pero ustedes no me dejan alternativa – mencionaba Zenmetsu mientras se elevaba del suelo y su cuerpo se transformaba ante los ojos de todos. Su piel blanca era cubierta por escamas traslucidas del mismo color haciéndolo más resistente a los ataques, sus ojos se asemejaron a los de una serpiente y su cabello creció hasta sus caderas, de un negro tan intenso que parecía brea.

- Permitan que me presente, mi nombre es Orochimaru y ahora seré su contrincante – mencionó mientras sonreía.

- Orochimaru – repitió Trunks – ahora te haces llamar así.

- Me apodere del cuerpo de Zenmetsu cuando absorbió las células de mi cuerpo que quedaban en Kabuto, cumpliré su deseo de verlos muertos y me apoderare completamente de su voluntad…. Entonces empecemos – advirtió mientras las serpientes que habían quedado en el suelo se elevaban y se incorporaban en su cuerpo abultándolo más, haciéndolo más musculoso.

- Esto es peligroso… su nivel de ki ha aumentado demasiado – comentó Trunks a Goten.

- Lo sé ¿lo hacemos? – preguntó sin mirarlo, no podía dejar de ver el monstruo que se formaba frente a sus ojos.

- Si – fue la respuesta del sajajin que se separaba un poco de su amigo.

Trunks y Goten empezaron a realizar los mismos movimientos mientras se acercaba, estaban en el aire y el enemigo estaba aún construyéndose, si se lo podía llamar así, sabían que después de eso todo debía ser más rápido – FU-SI-ON – dijeron mientras hacían los pasos y tocaron sus dedos.

- Que bien se siente volver – dijo Gotenks y se empezó a estirar para la batalla – Orochimaru o como te llames… te derrotare en menos de treinta minutos – advirtió señalando al enemigo – ahora que lo pienso nunca he estado en esta forma siendo súper sajajin, nunca con un cuerpo tan fuerte y grande…. Me siento más poderoso.

- Veo que no era el único con trucos bajo la manga – les dijo Orochimaru completamente divertido.

.

.

.

El hermoso llano que había dado inicio al campo de batalla estaba destrozado por los furtivos ataques que la previa batalla había ocasionado, ahora que el enemigo había dado su verdadero rostro, o tal vez solo su nuevo rostro tenía que enfrentarse a un nuevo adversario.

Gotenks que se encontraba a varios metros del suelo lo miraba con aire de superioridad, esa siempre fue una característica de la fusión entre ellos dos, lo mejor de cada uno salía a relucir pero también gobernaba la personalidad más imponente, en este momento era Goten quien tenía mayor control sobre los dos, aunque físicamente se parecían más a Trunks.

La gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y todos los presentes sabían que no debían interferir, era una orden dada en el silencio previo al primer ataque, una orden que todos comprendieron pero que a muchos no les gusto….

Al tener Orochimaru el control completo del cuerpo de Zenmetsu y haber vuelto a su anterior apariencia aunque más corpulento había dejado de ejercer influencia sobre los miembros de Taka que ahora no se oponían al arresto cometido y descansaban inconscientes debajo de sus guardianes.

Sasuke y Naruto colocaron a las victimas juntas, estaban inconscientes y atadas pero aun existía el riesgo que volvieran a atacar, quizás la única razón por la que habían dejado de forcejear era que Orochimaru estaba demasiado concentrado en Gotenks.

Los ninjas no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos mostraban, de dos personas conocidas se acababa de formar una totalmente desconocida, aun les parecía difícil que volaran, que no fueran terrícolas y que lanzaras rayos y esferas de energía por las manos con tanta facilidad cuando para ellos era cosa de gran nivel. Sasuke activó su sharingan, si no iba a participar en la pelea al menos aprendería algunas técnicas, Naruto solo se limitó a mirar mientras percibía la preocupación en los ojos de Hinata.

- Hinata chan…. – la llamó pero esta no lo escuchó – Hinata chan – repitió más fuerte y solo en ese momento la ojiperla volteo a mirarlo.

La Hyuga se encontraba realmente asustada, quizás sus compañeros ninjas no podían percibir el ki presente, o quizás sí, la intensidad era tal que la atmosfera se torno más densa – tengo miedo – confeso volviendo a mirar a Gotenks, había oído de esa fusión pero era más de lo que se había imaginado.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – consoló Goku apareciendo junto a Vegeta al lado de ella y colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Hinata sonrió, si se lo decía su maestro no tenía por qué temer ¿o sí?

.

.

.

Orochimaru sonrió triunfante, sabía perfectamente que su enemigo era de los que peleaban de frente, se acercó un par de metros aprovechando sus nuevos conocimientos y volando con libertad, solo necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó enojado Gotenks que quería empezar la batalla.

- Tonto – susurró Orochimaru metiéndolo en su genjutsu - Shikumi no jutsu – mencionó mientras terminaba de atrapar a su adversario.

El pelinegro se sintió ganador, con su técnica de previsión de muerte había logrado vencer a grandes ninjas, incluso Sasuke había caído ante este ataque cuando le puso el sello maldito en el bosque durante el examen chunnin.

- A poco crees que con ese ataque podrás contra mi – le dijo el sajajin por detrás dándole un fuerte codazo.

- ¡cómo! – se preguntó el ninja mientras era lanzado varios metros por el impacto.

- La muerte es diferente para ti de lo que es para nosotros – explicó el rubio – pero eso no significa que no me haya molestado – colocó las manos frente a su cara y grito – Taiyoken – lanzando una luz segadora tan intensa que a pesar de que el día estaba un poco nublado se iluminó completamente.

El hombre serpiente se retorció de dolor ante la intensa luz que coció sus ojos, pero a la vez reflexiono sobre sus objetivos, había sido muy afortunado de ser absorbido por Zenmetsu, ahora gobernaba un cuerpo en excelentes condiciones y aunque su primer impulso fue querer tomar de nuevo a Uchiha Sasuke, viendo a Gotenks le pareció mejor idea obtener ese cuerpo fusionado, si pudiera fusionarse con sus nuevos cuerpos en vez de reemplazarlo ganaría mas habilidades y energía de las que nunca ambiciono, pero aun había muchas cosas sobre esa unión que debía averiguar.

- Kanashibari no jutsu – dijo orochimaru una vez recuperado tratando de paralizar a su enemigo, y por suerte o la habilidad al poder controlar su nuevo cuerpo logro con su objetivo.

- ¡Qué demonios! – bufó Gotenks.

- Goten, Trunks – grito Hinata al ver como Gotenks caía al suelo al no poder mantenerse en el aire.

- ¿En serio crees que son tan débiles? – preguntó Vegeta sin dejar de mirar la batalla.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke y Naruto miraron fijamente al príncipe sajajin.

- Una de las razones por las que odio esa fusión es que son tan confiados que al principio dejan pensar al enemigo que están vencidos, dejan pasar su tiempo y atacan con todo en los últimos minutos – explicó para el alivio de todos.

- ¡En serio! – quiso saber Naruto.

- Si…. Hace años Vegeta los reto a un combate y cuando los creyó derrotados bajo su guardia y los dos le ganaron…. Fue muy divertido – comentó Goku.

- Cállate Kakaroto o al que eliminare será a ti – advirtió algo apenado el pelinegro al verse burlado por una derrota antigua.

Y no se equivocaron porque antes de caer al suelo en un acto un poco dramático para el gusto de los observadores Gotenks se elevó renovado y con una mirada intrigante – dije media hora…. Creo que solo quedan quince minutos, que dices Trunks, lo derrotamos ahora – se preguntó a sí mismo – creo que es hora de acabar con la batalla o nos perderemos de la comida – comento concentrando ki en las manos – comida…. Ya me dio hambre – mencionó tocando su abdomen.

- Ryu-ken – gritó Gotenks apareciendo frente a Orochimaru y lanzando un puño cuyo ki adopto la forma de un dragón.

Orochimaru no recibió el golpe directo…. Unas serpientes amortiguaron el duro ataque pero cayeron muertas al instante.

- Jagei Jubaku – dijo el enemigo y miles de serpientes aparecieron rodeando el cielo alrededor del sajajin – no tienes suficiente chakra para eliminar a todas mis amigas.

- Comprobémoslo…. Garlic Hou – dijo mientras movía sus manos de una manera extraña y expulsaba una gran cantidad de ki a modo de kame hame ha, con ella destruyo muchas serpientes pero aun eran demasiadas y el tiempo se les acababa.

Las serpientes podían volar porque las dominaba Orochimaru y atacaban por todos lados, Gotenks era rápido pero por esquivarlas no podía atacar a su contrincante, además se le acababa el tiempo y pronto volverían a separarse.

- Ya casi no hay tiempo…. Es hora del último ataque – reveló mientras se preparaba – owari masenko – gritó lanzando una inmensa cantidad de energía de golpe directamente hacia Orochimaru, pero desgraciadamente no logro llegar al objetivo que uso un clon de serpientes y los ataco con una gran bola de energía demasiado cerca para ser evitada.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Se preguntó Gotenks – se que no hay tiempo…. Pero ya sé qué hacer – dijo mientras caía al suelo con una gran explosión.

Hinata no lo pensó, cuando se dio cuenta estaba volando hacia sus amigos, uso su byakugan para encontrarlo entre la gruesa nube de humo, se sorprendió al ver que no era un cuerpo como lo espero, volvían a ser dos – Goten… Trunks, están bien – preguntó ayudando a levantar a Trunks.

- Yo estoy bien… el que recibió todo el ataque fue Goten – indicó Trunks mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a su amigo.

- Trunks…. Debimos haber practicado más con la fusión, nuestra actuación fue patética – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo aunque muy adolorido.

- ¿Por qué recibiste todo el ataque? Estás muy mal – reprendió el pelilila con tono tierno.

- No tanto – tosió un poco de sangre – bueno, algo…. Mi cuerpo no me deja dar mentiras piadosas por lo que veo – sonrió – además ya no quiero pelear, no es tan divertido si no tengo a una linda chica a quien sonrojar con mi fuerza y encanto, tú tienes a Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario, y aunque no lo viera Trunks también.

- Amigo – dijo Trunks mirando a Goten.

- No te preocupes, mi padre viene por mí – dijo sintiendo el ki de Goku acercándose.

- Goten – fue lo único que dijo Goku mientras lo levantaba en hombros – eres más fuerte de lo que me imagine – elogió mientras se teletransportaba con su hijo hasta donde estaban los demás.

Hinata y Trunks quedaron solos en el sitio del ataque, en ese momento perdieron la visión de la pelea, ambos estaban preocupados y tenían muchas cosas que decirse, cuando se dieron cuenta Orochimaru se acercaba velozmente a atacarlos.

Trunks temió, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora que la vida de Hinata podía correr peligro, era ese el motivo por el que él no había dejado que ella pelee, se convirtió en supersajajin y la coloco detrás de el.

Orochimaru caía en picada a toda velocidad con un sinnúmero de serpientes blancas mostrando los colmillos llenos de veneno, pero no llego hasta su destino porque un rayo lo atravesaba por el estomago.

- Kakashi sama - dijo Hinata al reconocer a su salvador.

Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, se encontraba junto a ellos ahora que había detenido a Orochimaru, vestía su ropa ninja normal, al parecer no decidió ir como hokage.

- Perdón por llegar tarde – decía mientras miraba todo el terreno – por lo que veo me he perdido de lo interesante.

- Lo interesante está a punto de pasar – inquirió el enemigo enojado mientras su estomago se reconstruía – sobre todo ahora que el hokage ha venido personalmente a que lo mate… destruiré al líder de la voluntad del fuego – soltó una carcajada tan malvada que retumbo en el bosque como si tuviera eco propio.

- Kakashi sensei…. Orochimaru es más fuerte que antes, no puede enfrentarse a él – advirtió la ojiperla.

- Es mi deber como hokage y como alumno de Jiraiya sama – respondió mientras hacía sellos y formaba un chidori.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón, juraba que ya había terminado este fic en esta pagina, recién me doy cuenta que lo deje en plena pelea.

Al fin pude hacer mi fusión de Gotenks en adulto con fase dos de supersajajin….

Disculpen si la narración inicial es un poco diferente a mi usual escritura, he estado leyendo unas novelas góticas y aunque trato de evitarlo influyen mucho en mi narración…. Use las técnicas más vistas de Orochimaru para la batalla… para Gotenks, decidí usar lo mejor de sus padres sobre todo las de Vegeta que son mis favoritas, y como último ataque de Gotenks decidí mejorar la técnica que Gohan hizo tan famosa en la serie, después de todo es lógico que su hermano la supiera

Kakashi apareció en el campo de batalla ayudando a Trunks y Hinata, ¿Qué ocurrirá con Kakashi ahora que ha decidido enfrentarse a la nueva versión de Orochimaru?

¿Será Orochimaru tan poderoso como se ha visto en toda la pelea?

¿Se recuperara rápidamente Goten?

¿Cuánto tiempo piensan seguir durmiendo los antiguos miembros de Taka?

¿Hinata peleara pronto?

Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo "decisiones importantes"

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** hay que ver con que salen ahora los ninjas, siendo Sasuke como es. Gracias por el comentario.

**diana carolina** debía alargar un poco la pelea, pero ya termina en el siguiente capítulo.

**sasuhinas fan** trate de usar las técnicas básicas que usaron los personajes y sus padres, para que exista más variedad

**Tsuki Tsuruga** muchas gracias, en un principio no pensaba dejar pelear a Hinata, pero dejarla viendo seria ubicarla de nuevo en el papel de débil.

**chiiiachan**muchas gracias por tu aportación, también tengo esa idea que un ninja no podría contra un guerrero Z ni esforzándose, la primera vez fui criticada por mi poca percepción del poder ninja, pero a mi parecer son buenos pero no vuelan ni se trasforman en monos.

Ya en la secuela daré protagonismo a los ninjas.

**little malek** de nada, gracias a ti por leer.

**Josebudokai** Naruto no será involucrado por el momento.

**Guest** adivinaste en cuanto a la fusión, después de la pelea se definirá la pareja definitiva de Hinata

**Shald120** tú también haces preguntas *w* me encantaron tus review, a pesar de decir que no tienes tiempo es bueno saber que al menos me dedicas del poco que tienes, espero te guste este capítulo y los que vienen.

**Valentinaneko12** perdon por la demora, no me di cuenta… espero te haya gustado la conti.

**amuo3o** me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, terminara pronto.

**NEKO AISAKA** yo también a veces espero que Hinata salga con trunks pero no tengo el dinero para pagar por sus derechos.

**lavida13** ya traje la conti y pronto la acabare, había olvidado que no lo había hecho u.u

**pao20** todo eso pronto se sabrá.

Soremade

_**Akai yume**_


	26. Chapter 26

Volví

¿Me extrañaron?

Espero que al menos un poquito n_n….

La batalla está en su climax… En un principio pensaba en hacer que Hinata se encargara sola de esta pelea final, pero me aconsejaron que le diera a Trunks el protagonismo que tanto se le negó en la dragon ball (Mirai Trunks no cuenta) así que decidí que los dos pelearan juntos, además no creo que el pelilila deje a la Hyuga pelear sola mientras tenga vida en su cuerpo

Sin más quiero decirles que ya se acerca el final de esta aventura….

**Capítulo 26**

** Decisiones importantes **

Ahora que Kakashi había aparecido dispuesto a pelear las cosas habían cambiado de rumbo…

Un solo golpe era lo que esperaba dar Kakashi, no esperaba eliminar el solo a Orochimaru, pero al menos quería debilitarlo lo suficiente para que los demás pudieran derrotarlo, pero no pudo terminarlo, fue atacado por una enorme serpiente por el cuello antes de alcanzar su objetivo, cayó al suelo con el animal prendido de su cuello gritando de dolor

Sasuke dejó a Naruto encargado de los ninjas inconscientes y corrió hasta donde Kakashi, Trunks ataco a Orochimaru, el sajajin estaba tan enojado que sus ataques eran más rápidos de los normales, la ira lo estaba haciendo más poderoso, la ira al ver como Orochimaru intentó atacar a Hinata

Hinata llegó donde Kakashi casi al mismo tiempo de Sasuke, se horrorizó al ver como la víbora no soltaba la garganta del peliplata, el Uchiha tomo a la serpiente de la cabeza y la arrojo lejos, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde, era una serpiente muy venenosa y había desgarrado la garganta de su maestro

Kakashi quiso hablar, decir sus últimas palabras porque sentía que la muerte se lo llevaba pero no podía, sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, era paradójico que muriera igual que su maestro Jiraiya, esperaba que al menos su muerte sirviera de algo y no fuera un gasto de vida inútil "a un ninja se lo recuerda por su muerte no por su vida" era la frase que se le había grabado cuando entrenaba con Minato y fue la última que tuvo en mente antes de morir

- Esta muerto – confirmó el ojinegro mirando a Hinata

La ojiperla no contuvo más sus lágrimas, quizás Kakashi no era su sensei, pero estuvo en varias misiones juntas, era el hokage y más importante, era una excelente persona que murió por salvarla…. Seco sus lágrimas con sus manos y tomó una decisión, ella iba a pelear, se prometió frente al cadáver de Kakashi que Orochimaru moriría en ese día, era hora de pelear y lo haría aunque Trunks se enojara con ella

Hinata miró hacia la batalla que se estaba realizando en el cielo, bajó el cierre de su abrigo decidida a eliminar a ese hombre, se quitó el abrigo y lo tiro al suelo, el peso del mismo hizo que levantara mas polvo del acostumbrado, sonrió al darse cuenta que Trunks no se había quitado los pesos de su ropa

Voló hacia la pelea, en el camino activó el byakugan, a pesar de sentir las lagrimar aflorar se contuvo para no derramar una más, tenía otra cosa que hacer

Sasuke que había visto sorprendido la imponente personalidad que acababa de adoptar la Hyuga tomo el abrigo que esta dejo en el piso, se sorprendió al ver que no lo pudo levantar, lo logro conseguir con las dos manos y se imaginó la fuerza que debe tener ella para llevarlo puesto y moverse tan ágilmente

- Peso en la ropa…. Pensé que esas cosas no servían – se dijo mientras regresa a su grupo para dar la funesta noticia

.

.

.

Trunks se sentía frustrado, enojado y lleno de muchos sentimientos que no había sentido nunca en su vida, golpeaba a Orochimaru y sus serpientes con una velocidad no apta para ser vista por el ojo humano inexperto y se sentía lleno de energía a pesar de haber sido herido…. En su mente pasaban imágenes de Goten, Hinata, su padre e incluso la de Naruto a punto de ser herido, esto debía acabar ahora mismo

Cada golpe que esquivaba lo hacía sentirse mejor, cada golpe que le daba a Orochimaru o a una de sus serpientes le garantizaba la venganza que quería…. Trunks no era una persona vengativa pero era capaz de todo por defender a los suyos y el hombre que tenía en frente había herido a los suyos

Se sintió un ki acercándose, no era denso ni oscuro como el del enemigo o sus venenosas amigas, este era claro y brillante, un ki celeste como el mismo cielo donde se encontraban…. Era Hinata quien se acercaba volando y se posicionaba a su lado

Trunks reaccionó al sentir que Hinata corría peligro al acercarse a él y expulso tanto ki pasando a la fase tres de supersajajin que Orochimaru fue despedido varios metros lejos, lo había conseguido, había llegado a una fase que no logro ni su padre, se sentía poderoso y extremadamente tranquilo, era como si al llegar a esta etapa pudiera despojarse de todos sus miedos… tenía el triunfo garantizado

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? – peguntó mirando a la ojiperla que no ocultaba su asombro por el cambio físico que presentaba Trunks

Trunks presentaba ahora un cuerpo más desarrollado, su cabello creció hasta la cintura y se abulto más y tenía una sonrisa confiada un tanto arrogante, Hinata no pudo dejar de mirarlo, era luminoso, no existía otra explicación, Trunks parecía un ángel vengador y aunque no era el momento ni el lugar se ruborizo y bajó la mirada

- Yo…. Yo…. – ahora empezaba a tartamudear, se sintió tonta por hacerlo si sabía perfectamente que era Trunks – voy a pelear – respondió tomando todo el valor que tenia, recordando a Kakashi

- No puedo dejar que te arriesgues…. Si te pasa algo yo… - empezó a explicar Trunks mirándola fijamente aunque sin dejar de sentir el lugar preciso en que se encontraba su contrincante

- No me pasara nada… además esta es mi lucha…. El mató a Kakashi sensei – refuto mirándolo a pesar de su nerviosismo – peleare quieras o no

El sajajin movió su cabeza en una negativa mientras en su mente sonreía por la valentía de esa mujer… como no amarla si se comportaba así todo el tiempo, era tímida pero valiente y esa combinación no se encuentra en todas las mujeres

- Procura que no te toque ninguna de esas serpientes y trata de estar en mi rango de visión – advirtió dándole la autorización para acompañarlo

- Claro – respondió la ojiperla feliz por poder pelear y sacar esa frustración que sentía por estar sentada mientras todos peleaban

- Entonces prepárate que ya viene – índico dejando de mirarla y dirigiendo su vista al enemigo que se acercaba

.

.

.

Naruto Pov.

_"Sasuke llegó con el abrigo de Hinata chan en sus manos y lo dejo en el suelo sin decirme porque lo hizo tan rápido, como si le pesara…. Llegó con una noticia que hubiera preferido nunca volver a escuchar_

_Kakashi sensei había muerto…. Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras Sasuke se limitó a darme_ _una palmada en el hombro como símbolo de apoyo, seque mis lágrimas porque no era el momento de dejarme llevar por la tristeza, debía luchar…. Debía vengar a mi maestro _

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – _me preguntó Goten que a pesar de haber regresado en brazos de su padre muy mal herido después de comer una extraña semilla se recuperó rápidamente, en ese momento comprendí que la pregunta no era para mí sino para Sasuke _

- Arriba…. – _indicó mi amigo señalando el cielo justo en el lugar de la batalla_ – dijo que quería pelear

_Goku tomó el abrigo de Hinata y lo arrojo con rapidez hacia Goten que lo tomo _– para cuando regresen – _le indico a su hijo_

- Kakashi sensei…. El hokage ha muerto – _dije tratando de que mi voz no quebrara en llanto por mi maestro _

_Pude ver las miradas de Goku y Vegeta, Goten me sonrió y dijo que no preocupe, sabía que eso no traería a la vida a Kakashi sensei pero en parte me reconforto_

_Quería pelear, pero no sabía volar…. Aun así quise que alguien fuera por Hinata y la trajera a mi lado, si a Hinata le sucedía algo no sabía que sería de mi, acababa de perder a mi maestro y no quería__perder a la mujer que amo__ – debemos proteger a Hinata chan – __indique algo desesperado_

- Mira_ – __me ordenó Vegeta y levante mi vista al cielo_

_Hinata chan se encontraba junto a Trunks, vestía su short junto a una blusa negra pegada a su cuerpo, nunca la había visto sin su abrigo y no me imagine que tuviera un cuerpo tan bien formado, su cabello se mecía con el viento formado por una luz celeste que la rodeaba, era charkra pero a un nivel extraño, como si tuviera forma propia _

_Ella hablaba con Trunks que parecía molesto, de repente una luz me cegó, cuando pude volver a ver la__escena algo le había pasado a Trunks, no parecía el mismo, era más grande y musculoso, su cabello era largo y dorado y la luz que lo rodeaba era más grande _

- Consiguió la fase tres –_menciono Goku y lo mire, estaba hablando con Vegeta_

- No esperaba menos de mi hijo…. Después de todo es un príncipe sajajin, por sus venas corre sangre real –_respondió Vegeta lleno de orgullo _

- Al parecer permitió que Hinata pelee –_dijo Goku y deje de mirarlos para enfocarme en el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata _

_Era verdad lo que decían, Hinata se encontraba junto a Trunks en posición de ataque…. El la iba dejar pelear y no entendía porque _

- Ella corre peligro –_le susurre a Sasuke, él debía entenderme _

- ¿Estás seguro? –_Me respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro_– esa chica es más fuerte de lo que me puedo imaginar

- Eso espero –_conteste enfocándome en la pelea que se efectuaba en el cielo__"_

Fin Naruto Pov.

.

.

.

Orochimaru regresó volando hasta posicionarse frente a sus contrincantes, sonrió al ver a la Hyuga con esa mirada tan altiva, Trunks era diferente y el ki de ambos se mezclaba por la cercanía y se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo

- Ya empezaste a temer – comentó la Hyuga – debo advertirte que no me iré sin pelear

- No te preocupes niña, no pienso rendirme – fue la mordaz respuesta del ninja

Y sin más volvieron a enfrentarse…. Hinata sabía que no podía equivocarse, una sola herida que se hiciera y Trunks la mandaría de regreso con los demás, coloco ki en sus manos y trato de localizar los puntos de chakra para bloquearlos, fue difícil pero no imposible, aunque tener acceso a ellos era el verdadero problema

Se acercó a Orochimaru esquivando a las serpientes que circundaban el perímetro del mismo y ataco directo al corazón, pudo sentir como su enemigo se debilito ante el golpe, había perfeccionado su juuken, ya no era el simple golpe suave que caracterizaba a su familia, lo hacía con mayor precisión y con tanta fuerza que además de bloquear lastimaba al contrincante

- Buen golpe – elogió Trunks que se encargaba de destruir las invocaciones con bolas de energía

- Gracias – respondió la peliazul – Goku sama me dijo que debía hacer mis golpes más fuertes

Orochimaru escupió sangre por la boca, la secó con el dorso de su mano – si crees que atacando a mi pecho destruirás mi corazón estás muy equivocada

- Quien dijo que quiero atacar tu corazón – respondió la ojiperla mirando a Trunks – solo quiero que dejes de regenerarte tan rápido, es molestoso y asqueroso

- Comprobemos – le dijo Trunks a Hinata mientras concentraba energía en la palma de su mano – big bang attack – dijo mientras atacaba con esa gigante bola de ki a Orochimaru que quiso escapar

- Mala idea – contestó Hinata detrás de Orochimaru bloqueándole el paso – kaio-ken – dijo mientras una ráfaga de ki la rodeaba, golpeo a Orochimaru con tanta fuerza que salió disparado directo al ataque de Trunks

En el piso se formó una gran abertura donde cayó Orochimaru, su cuerpo estaba mal, no se regeneraba tan rápido como en un principio y maldijo en voz baja mientras se incorporaba

- ¿Cómo sabias donde atacar para evitar la regeneración? – preguntó Trunks a la peliazul

- Estuve viendo con el byakugan su pelea desde hace rato…. Deduje cual era su fuente principal de energía para la regeneración y la ataque

- ¿Estaba en su pecho? Era demasiado predecible – sugirió Trunks

- No…. Estaba en su abdomen, use el golpe en el pecho como distracción – explicó mientras observaba a su compañero

- Me has sorprendido – confesó el sajajin

- Goten tiene muy buenas estrategias – sonrió – pero si esto se alarga mas no dudo que Vegeta sama intervenga y la termine con sus propias manos

- Tienes razón…. No lo dejemos descansar – dijo Trunks desapareciendo de su lado apareciendo en el suelo junto a Orochimaru – lo siento, la hora de la siesta acabo – comentó mientras lanzaba al aire a su enemigo que atacó pero fue esquivado sin demora

- No podrán conmigo – advirtió el hombre serpiente mientras recibía una sesión de golpes por parte de Hinata

- Ahora Trunks – gritó mientras lo dejaba para que Trunks usara en él su final flash

El sajajin extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y luego hacia el frente mientras acumulaba ki, era una técnica que no había tenido oportunidad de usarla, corría el peligro de destruir el planeta si apuntaba mal, cosa que sería muy peligrosa, si señalaba el objetivo no habría problema porque dicha técnica es inesquivable

El ataque salió disparado a una velocidad sorprendente directamente hacia el pálido ninja que no pudo huir y recibió el ataque directo, pero Orochimaru era un hueso duro de roer, uso el único segundo de lucidez entre tantos ataques para invocar a una serpiente enorme que lo trago y murió por el

Trunks se enojó al ver la cantidad de artimañas que tenía ese sujeto para no morir…. Era muy astuto y a él se le estaba acabando la paciencia – Hinata este será el último ataque

- Entiendo – le dijo la joven

Orochimaru ya no tenía forma definida era una masa demasiado extraña para ser llamada serpiente y obviamente no parecía humana – si moriré me llevare a ustedes conmigo – advirtió molesto elenemigo pero sus palabras ya no causaban efecto

- El destino ha sido trazado, no debiste haber matado a Kakashi sensei – le dijo Hinata preparando su ataque

Trunks no dijo nada al sentir como el ki de Hinata se acumulaba, empezó a acumular el suyo…. Su ataque era victoria garantizada, su padre se lo había enseñado hace años pero él no había tenido oportunidad de usarla, el final shine era de por si poderoso, este era el ataque definitivo, volvió a sentir como el ki se acumulaba en su mano mientras hacia el parsimonioso movimiento con su brazo, el tener la fase tres de supersajajin era algo increíble, le daba un poder nunca antes esperado por él, sabía que abajo se encontraba Goten mirándolo, y no quiso decepcionarlo, ni a su padre tampoco

_"derrotare al enemigo con la técnica favorita de mi padre"_

Hinata por su parte se encontraba en la tarea de reunir todo su ki para su técnica final, al fin usaría el kame-hame-ha…. Pero no la versión sencilla, con su kaio-ken podría hacerla a la décima potencia, había visto a su maestro hacerla hasta a la veinteava potencia sin convertirse en supersajajin pero aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para poder alcanzar a Goku, si es que eso era posible

La peliazul unió sus manos al costado de su cuerpo al ver a Trunks y percatarse que estaba a punto de lanzar su técnica, llevo sus manos hacia atrás mientras la energía empezaba a hacerse visible en sus manos, la emoción lleno su pecho, nunca había tenido ese tipo de batallas, ahora entendía la emoción de sus maestros por enfrentar un buen enemigo

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hinata al fin pudo pelear y lo está haciendo en grande, aunque con tanto poder la pelea no puede durar mucho más, saben que no soy buena en esto así que disculpen si la pelea es muy simple, después de todo soy escritora de romance y hacer acción es aun nuevo en mi ^^

Hinata y Trunks están a punto de realizar sus técnicas más fuertes

¿Será suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a este enemigo que tiene más vidas que un gato?

¿Cómo reaccionaran los ninjas al ver el verdadero poder de Hinata?

¿Qué pasara en Konoha ahora que el hokage ha muerto?

Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo "Final Shine"

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** muchas gracias por el comentario, la verdad ya quiero terminarlo porque el manga esta tan sorpresivo que me está dañando la lógica de la historia u.u

**Kisame Hoshigaki** gracias por el comentario y por estar al pendiente de los últimos capítulos de esta historia.

**pao20** a mi también me frustra Hinata pero ella siempre es asi, ya pronto terminara pronto y veras lo que decidio al fin.

**NEKO AISAKA**muchas gracias por el comentario, después de tanto abandono de mi parte me emociona ver que sigue gustando esta historia *-*

**Melisa** yo empece con Naruhina pero termine en Sasuhina, pero lo raro es que esta historia no es de esos pairings jajajaja… aun asi gracias.

Soremade

_**Akai yume**_


End file.
